


Entitled

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tokyo Mew Mew, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape (flashback only), Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a rewrite of Entitled...added a few more anime and characters...This is an AU story involving a few different anime. There is a family of vampire royalty who are entitled to any girl they want. However, they may only mark one girl. Not only are there prince vampires, but some of their friends also live with them and they are promised whoever they want as long as the prince does not want the same girl. What happens when a group of young girls are attacked and are chased onto the property of the royal family? Read to find out.Please Review & Comment.





	1. Prolog: The Royal Family!

** Entitled! **

This is an AU story involving a few different anime. There is a family of vampire royalty who are entitled to any girl they want. However, they may only mark one girl. Not only are there prince vampires, but some of their friends also live with them and they are promised whoever they want as long as the prince does not want the same girl. What happens when a group of young girls are attacked and are chased onto the property of the royal family? Read to find out.

Please Review & Comment.

** Tokyo Mew Mew: **

  1. Ryou-19
  2. Kish-19
  3. Ichigo-16
  4. Zakuro-18
  5. Mint-16
  6. Pie-22
  7. Lettuce-17
  8. Tart-15
  9. Pudding-14
  10. Tasuku-16
  11. Berry-16
  12. Keiichiro-24



** Dragon Ball Z: **

  1. Trunks-19
  2. Goten-16
  3. Gohan-19
  4. Bulla-12
  5. Piccolo-Unknown
  6. Vegeta-453+
  7. Bulma-238+



** Inuyasha: **

  1. Inuyasha-20
  2. Kagome-17
  3. Miroku-19
  4. Sango-18
  5. Koga-21
  6. Ayame-19
  7. Shippo-12
  8. Kanna -14
  9. Kaede-Unknown.



** Tsubasa Chronicle: **

  1. Fai-19
  2. Kurogane-24
  3. Tomoyo-18
  4. Syaoran-16
  5. Sakura-16



** Sailor Moon: **

  1. Usagi-16
  2. Mamoru-22
  3. Rei-17
  4. Ami-20
  5. Makoto-16
  6. Minako-16
  7. Rini-13
  8. Setsuna-23
  9. Haruka-21
  10. Michiru-18
  11. Hotaru-14
  12. Helios-14



** Created Characters: **

  1. Momo-16
  2. Mika-16
  3. Mai-16
  4. Kenji-24



** Couples **

  1. Ryou x Momo
  2. Trunks x Miki
  3. Fai x Mai
  4. Kish x Ichigo
  5. Mamoru x Usagi
  6. Zakuro x Mint
  7. Pie x Lettuce
  8. Tart x Pudding
  9. Tasuku x Berry
  10. Keiichiro x Setsuna
  11. Inuyasha x Kagome
  12. Miroku x Sango
  13. Koga x Ayame
  14. Kurogane x Tomoyo
  15. Syaoran x Sakura
  16. Haruka x Michiru
  17. Rini x Helios
  18. Goten x Hotaru
  19. Gohan x Rei
  20. Vegeta x Bulma
  21. Makoto x Minako
  22. Kenji x Ami



** The Royal Family: **

  1. Kaede-Great Grandmother-Age Unknown-Care Taker (Children)
  2. Vegeta + Bulma
  3. Keiichiro & Kenji-24
  4. Mamoru-22
  5. Inuyasha-20
  6. Ryou, Fai & Trunks-19
  7. Zakuro, Tomoyo & Michiru-18
  8. Syaoran, Tasuku & Makoto-16
  9. Helios, Kanna & Hotaru-14
  10. Shippo-12 & Bulla-12



** Friends of the Royal Family: **

  1. Piccolo-Unknown
  2. Koga-21
  3. Ayame-19
  4. Ichigo-16
  5. Kish-19
  6. Mint-16
  7. Pie-22
  8. Lettuce-17
  9. Tart-15
  10. Pudding-14
  11. Minako-16
  12. Ami-20
  13. Gohan-19
  14. Goten-16
  15. Miroku-19
  16. Sango-18



** The Victims: **

  1. Momo
  2. Miki
  3. Mai
  4. Haruka
  5. Usagi
  6. Rini
  7. Kurogane
  8. Sakura
  9. Berry
  10. Kagome
  11. Rei
  12. Setsuna

* * *




** Prolog: The Royal Family! **

It was a dark, cold, dreary and wet day; as it is most days in the land of Oaseka. Oaseka is a small forest area deep within the ocean, in a magical cave; that, thousands of years ago broke off from Transylvania. The only way to get to Oaseka is to either take a special boat or swim down to the cave that normally only appears to vampires and demons; but appears to humans once every six months. Also, just so people know Oaseka does not get any sun; the only source of light is a very large moon somehow created by the original founders of Oaseka.

Half of the people who lived in Transylvania at the time feared that vampires were lurking around ready to strike at any moment and kill them and their young. Whilst the other half of the people living there said that they were crazy and that vampires didn’t exist.

Well as it would turn out the first half of the people were right; there were vampires living amongst them. However, they were not the blood thirsty monsters they were made out to be…well most of them weren’t; there were however, a few that were the way they were made out to be.

For the ones that weren’t “monsters” as a lot thought; they only hunted down the most despicable of people or wild animals and killed them after drinking their blood. Not only that, but they can eat regular food, but they must have blood to survive. They get regular food when a select few are sent out into the rest of the world to get groceries once a month…if they should so chose.

Any who…after years and years of the discrimination and fear, almost all the vampires decided to find a new place to live.

It took years, but eventually one family, the Quills (at the time), found an unclaimed Island that humans seemed to not know or care about. As it had turned out it had been part of Transylvania, but it was unwanted, much like the vampires.

So the Quills set out to build a community for their people. Also, to keep their kind safe from humans and their discrimination and whatnot the Quills put a barrier around the island and then sunk it, turning the barrier into an undetectable cave to humans except for twice a year.

Their people were so thankful, so grateful that they decided to worship their new leaders. Granted they already been worshipping the Quills, they were after all royalty by standards. But now the people respected them. That’s really all the Quills and their family…with generations to come wanted. Respect! They didn’t care if they were worshiped or not; they just wanted respect. And with the respect they were given, they gave it back tenfold.

As time went by the family’s name changed, multiple times. And because of that, walls had to be put up around the castle. Most of the community respected and honored each and every ruler that came to stand, but there were some who didn’t; there were also some who wanted to take the throne as their own. So for the protection of the family-after many of them were slaughtered by others-a wall with a strong barrier was built to keep others out.

Recently, the previous queen of the land went outside of the walls to die. She had written all her children and brother a letter saying goodbye and that they should rule the land together. Also, they (her and her brother’s kids) had to make sure that they found a suitable mate; someone that makes them happy.

She had said that she could no longer handle everything anymore so it was time for her to leave. She had lost too many loves and she could no longer go on…no matter how much she loved each and every one of her children. But looking at them just reminded her of her dead lovers. So she went out and was eventually, after a few weeks or so, killed by something. She left them in the care of her grandmother, Kaede and younger brother, Vegeta and his wife; she knew they would care for them. Her name was Sonya.

Sonya and Vegeta were born well before the wall was even built; their parents gave their lives to continue building it…well to make the barrier stronger.

As rumor or myth or history goes-whatever you believe-for each member of the royal family that dies their spirit or whatever goes into the barrier making it even stronger. The wall was built by not only the town’s people, but also the royal family.

Anyways…Sonya and Vegeta both had all their children late in life-he is immortal after all and before she was killed; so was Sonya. But they also did not meet their mates until late in life. Immortality only goes so far by the way; you can die if killed by another. This immortality only applies to not aging after a certain age.

** Sonya: **

As it was said Sonya didn’t meet any of her lovers until late in life and only one of them was royal…the rest of them were town’s folk or out of towners.

Out of towners are people who are not from the island of Oaseka; they could be vampires who are seeking safety. They could be traveling vampires. They could even be humans who wandered onto the island by mistake, travelers or just ones who either want to die or become vampires that heard of the place through random jibber-jabber.

Anyways, Sonya had a total of eleven kids with a few different lovers.

Sonya met her first lover, Kristoff, at least four hundred years after the barrier was created. Together they had two children; twins Keiichiro and Kenji.

Sometime after Keiichiro and Kenji were born, Kristoff had an affair with one of the maids that worked around the castle.

Needless to say when Sonya found out, it wasn’t pretty; she slaughtered them both and fed them to the hounds…Vegeta helped; he’s the one who told her of Kristoff cheating.

A few weeks after the incident with Kristoff, Sonya met her second lover; Toga, who was also royalty. He also already had a son named Sesshomaru; and together they had one child together, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with any of them…especially Sonya and Inuyasha. He was especially pissed off after his father died and blamed them.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru royally pissed off Vegeta and they got into a major fight.

I would like to take the time to say that just because Vegeta was the younger sibling doesn’t mean he wasn’t overly protective of his older sister.

Toga was killed protecting his family when he went over the barrier and was impaled through his gut and stomach. Yes, Toga considered all of Sonya’s family as his own.

After that happened Sonya didn’t know what to do; so she had a few one night stands, two of which led her to getting pregnant with twins…twice.

Ryou and Fai were the first set of twins born to one man and Zakuro and Tomoyo to another. Both fathers are unknown considering that after every one night stand she killed off her mates and fed them to her hounds…with Vegeta’s help. Although Vegeta cares, he can be a bit sadistic and will help kill when it comes to his family.

During one of her one night stands however, she fell in love…with a human, but before she could get pregnant she made sure to turn him. Vegeta made it very clear to her that she had better turn him because humans did not belong in this family; that caused a fight…but they made up and all was well.

Shortly after she turned him, they married and he became her final lover. His name was Micah and she gave him four children; Makoto and Syaoran, Helios and Shippo.

All the kids and even Vegeta seemed to really like Micah and that’s how they learned that not all humans were evil; they also learned that some humans wished to become like them.

A few years after Shippo was born however, there was an accident and one of the guards who has no trust whatsoever for humans killed Micah, not realizing he was turned. Or if he did, didn’t care and is just racist…

Now this is where Sonya went crazy; she really did love Micah; he was the only one she ever married. I mean yeah, sure, she was supposed to marry Toga…but that never happened for obvious reasons. Anyways, with Vegeta’s help, Sonya killed the guard. However, instead of feeding him to the hounds, they him on fire. By the way, Vegeta’s help was needed because said guard was very crafty and knew how to avoid Sonya, but not Vegeta.

For about two years she tried to be strong for her family; but she just couldn’t and left. In her note she also mentioned how hard it would be; if there was a heaven, and they were all there, to choose one to be with. Maybe they wouldn’t mind all being together.

Moving on…Sonya left all her kids to her grandmother, Kaede and her brother, Vegeta and his wife Bulma…her only living family members aside from the kids. She knew how much Kaede cared for them and knew they would be well taken care of. She also knew that Vegeta would make sure they were trained so that they could go out and hunt properly and also to make sure no one hurts them.

Not that all the kids needed them; the older kids would be fine; they can take care of themselves. The younger kids however could not and needed Kaede’s, Vegeta’s and Bulma’s care and guidance.

That was eight years ago…

** Vegeta & Bulma: **

Vegeta met Bulma a many of years ago, but he couldn’t stand her at first; they did nothing but bicker for the first few hundred years.

Bulma and Sonya became best friends; they were like sisters.

But after some time went by they worked everything out and were married and together they had seven children.

They had Mamoru, Trunks, Michiru, Tasuku, Kanna and Hotaru and Bulla.

Bulla dotes on her children and Sonya’s children like the doting mother she is. Vegeta on the other hand is a bit different; he is tough on the boys and whether he’ll admit it or not, he’s soft on the girls.

** The Family: **

Kaede is an ancient woman. Not one of her of her grandchildren or great grand children knows how old she actually is, but she is the kids’ great grandmother and their mother and father were in their later four hundreds or early five hundreds as far as they knew. So they guessed she was obscenely old and being immortal didn’t help; she even looked old. Vegeta is always trying to guess how old she is and usually ends up getting a butt whoopin’ from her.

None of the kids knew any of their grandparents or great grandfather.

Vegeta is over four hundred years old and is the younger brother of Sonya and grandson of Kaede. He has long, spiky, gravity defying black hair and black eyes with a tough, but soft attitude that cares for nothing or nobody other than his fighting and his family. He married his wife Bulma when she was only a little over a hundred years old and only recently started having kids twenty two years ago. He now has custody of all of his nieces and nephews when his sister left…and he loves each and every one of them…even though he pushes the boys in almost everything they do.

Bulma is over two hundred years old and is an orphan and only child after her entire family was slaughtered when she was only in her twenties before she was turned. She has long turquoise hair and bright blue eyes with a tough and caring attitude. When she joined the family Sonya and Kaede immediately accepted her into the family; her in-laws, before they died on the other hand did not. They married a few years after they died to give it time; but they waited because Vegeta did not having their blessings. She is a doting mother; she dotes on each and every one of her children including her nieces and nephews who she considers as her own.

Keiichiro and Kenji were Sonya’s first born and currently they are twenty four. They were sixteen when their mother left them and since then they have been some of the moral role models in the family; they both help out Kaede as best as they can. Keiichiro has long brown hair and bluish gray eyes and has a calm and polite demeanor. He’s had sex a few times, but recently he has decided to stop and wait until he finds his proper mate. Kenji has short brown hair and brown eyes and has a hectic, but polite demeanor. He, like Kaede is the family doctor and helps take care of the family. He is currently dating a girl named Ami; she was just a family friend to start with, but they fell in love. He has yet to mate her yet, but he was the one to turn her.

Mamoru is Vegeta’s and Bulma’s first born and is currently twenty two. He was very fond of his aunt and was sad to see her go when he was just fourteen. He has short black hair and bright cerulean blue eyes. He has a very calm demeanor and much like Koji and his great grandma, he is one of the primary doctors in the family. As for a mate; he has not found the right girl. That being said, he has had sex a few times…but all the girls he had been with have cheated on him; one in particular was a girl named Kikyo. Family is the most important thing in life to him and he wants nothing more than for them to be happy.

Inuyasha was Sonya’s second born; he is currently twenty. Back when their mother left Inuyasha was ten. He has long silver hair and ember eyes and usually has a bad attitude and doesn’t get along with most. In fact he fights the most with Ryou, Trunks, Zakuro, Koga and a few others; there are others like Kaede, Vegeta, Keiichiro, Kenji, Mamoru and Miroku who can calm him down. He is addicted to sex, but he doesn’t want a mate-or so he says. - He had thought he wanted a mate when he was seeing a girl called Kikyo. But that didn’t last long when she left him for another. Even though he doesn’t show it he cares deeply for his family.

Ryou and Fai were Sonya’s third and fourth born. And yes, Fai is a boy; don’t let the name fool you. Ryou and Fai are nineteen currently, but eight years ago when their mother left they were eleven. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Ryou has blonde hair and blue eyes with a sarcastic attitude and is addicted to sex. Granted he does want a mate…he just can’t seem to find someone; he can’t get past the sex. Aside from sex, the most important things in his life are his family…even though he butts heads with a lot of them. The only ones he seems to really get along with are Trunks, Fai, Keiichiro and Zakuro. Fai also has blonde hair and blue eyes. When his mother left dealt with the pain by being a real pain in the ass. He is a giant child; he can’t take anything seriously and is always joking around. He does have a calm side and cares deeply for his family, he just doesn’t show it. He loves to have fun and sex. Even though he loves sex he does want to find a mate, someone to share his life with. The only ways to tell them apart is that Fai is a few inches taller and they both part their hair differently; Ryou usually keeps his hair in order while Fai always looks like he has bed head.

Trunks is Vegeta’s and Bulma’s second and is nineteen and he was born on the same day as Ryou and Fai…just a few hours later. He has short violet hair and light blue eyes and like Ryou and Fai, he was eleven when his aunt left. He can be seen having a temper, but is relatively calm most of the time; he generally doesn’t give a shit about drama…unless it comes to Inuyasha. He gets along the most with Ryou, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo. He’s not addicted to sex, he just loves having it; he just wishes he could find the right girl instead of these random floosies. He respects his parents, Kaede and most of his family and like the others family is the most important thing in his life.

Zakuro and Tomoyo are the next two children of Sonya and are currently eighteen making them ten when their mother left. Zakuro has light violet hair and blue eyes with a somewhat cool or cold attitude. She’s not as addicted to sex like her brothers. When she was younger she came out a lesbian and was raped by some guard who claimed he was trying to cure her of her sins. Needless to say she’s not a big fan of men, except for her brothers. It takes a lot for her to trust any of the men her sisters bring into their lives. She would like to find a mate, but she is really picky. She kind of isolates herself from her family members, even though she cares dearly for them. Tomoyo has dark violet hair and blue eyes and is the exact opposite of Zakuro; she very kind and polite and shows that she cares for her family. Sex to her means nothing, considering she’s never had sex before, but she does want a mate very badly. It hurts her deeply when she sees her siblings or great grandmother hurting in any way. She loves to show she cares by making outfits, pillows and blankets for her family members and she also is an excellent nurse and takes care of any and all injuries that they might get.

Michiru is Vegeta’s and Bulma’s third child and first daughter; she is eighteen and was born two days before Tomoyo and Zakuro; and like them she was ten when her aunt left them to go die. She has bluish-green colored hair and depending how you look at her, she either has blue or green eyes. She loves music and spends most of her time playing the violin. She’s not really into the whole sex vibe and much like Zakuro she is a lesbian and was raped by that same guard a few hours earlier. However, unlike Zakuro she isn’t as cold or distant; she spends a lot of time with family and cares for them more than her own life. But that being said she would like to find a mate some day.

Next we have another set of twins; Makoto and Syaoran who are sixteen making them eight when their mother abandoned them. Also they are the first and only set of twins to be a boy and a girl instead the same gender. Makoto has long brown hair she keeps tied up in a single ponytail and green eyes. She is a lesbian tomboy who loves to bake. Family is more important to her then anything, but she is a bit girl crazy. She wasn’t raped like her sister or cousin, but she feels for them. She has a bit of a temper and will fight to defend her family. She is not sure whether or not she wants a mate or not; some days she does and other days she doesn’t think she’s worthy enough. Her and Syaoran spar for fun almost every day. Syaoran has brown hair and has brown eyes and is blind in one. He is a pretty calm person, but does somewhat have a temper. Syaoran does want a mate and believes strongly in love. He is a positive person who does likes to practice with training to make himself stronger and to make sure he’s not at a disadvantage being partially blind. And they both care deeply for their family.

Tasuku is Vegeta’s and Bulma’s fourth child and is sixteen; he is a week younger then Makoto and Syaoran. He has gray hair and gray eyes with a calm demeanor. He is pretty polite and helps out around the castle along with Kaede and Keiichiro. He’s only ever had sex once and as much as he liked it, doesn’t want to do it again until he finds his mate. Family to him is the most important and if it ever comes down to it he’d die for them. He looks up to all his older siblings and tries to be a good role model for the younger ones.

Helios is one of Sonya’s and Micah’s youngest children at age fourteen making him six when his mother abandoned them. For the most part Helios is a calm yet sad child who wonders why his mother would just leave them like that; he also doesn’t get how his older siblings could just move on. He loves his family dearly and would do anything to keep them safe, but he just doesn’t understand them; he doesn’t spend a lot of time with them except for Kanna and Hotaru. He does want a mate; he thinks that if he finds a mate that maybe he’ll understand why his mother left after his father died. He looks after his younger brother like a hawk saying someone has to make sure he doesn’t fall apart.

Next we have Kanna and Hotaru, who are Vegeta’s and Bulma’s fifth and sixth children and their first and only set of twins. They are fourteen making her at the time of their aunt’s departure age six. They are both the creepy children who lurk around corners and talk in a soft monotone tone of voice. Kanna has long white hair, dull black eyes, pale skin, and has a calm demeanor who just kind of pops up without warning. She spends a lot of time with Helios, Hotaru and Kaede helping her around the castle. She helps out when asked, but she has to be asked…unless it’s cleaning out a cookie jar. Hotaru has shoulder length black hair, violet eyes and pale skin with a calm and helpful demeanor who shows up when needed. She spends most of her time either reading or helping out Kaede with Kanna or Helios. She helps out when needed and unlike Kanna, she doesn’t need to be asked; she’s not a big sweets kind of girl…unless it comes to chocolate. Hotaru has a major crush on Goten.

Sonya’s final child is Shippo who is only twelve making him at the ripe age of four when his mother left. He is a pretty normal child; he runs, he plays and jokes around, playing tricks here and there. He also has temper tantrums as well and cries himself to sleep almost every night for his parents who will never come. He spends a lot of time with Helios, Kaede or Fai. And if he’s not with them he’s annoying the others, especially Inuyasha.

And finally Bulla is Vegeta’s and Bulma’s youngest child at twelve and she is about three months older then Shippo and she makes sure he knows it. Like Shippo, she is a normal child who plays and acts up. However, she is also your typical preteen girl; she has posters of celebrity guys, clothes, crushes on guys, shopping and argues with her dad over all of them. She, much like her parents is hot tempered, hotheaded bullheaded and stubborn, but she’s not much into hunting like most of her siblings and cousins.

You would think it annoying living and being with your family at all times of the day. But you would be wrong; they do have friends and some fuck buddies that live in their home as well, so it’s not just family. All the friends that live in their home are all trusted and do their best to either stay out of the way or do what they’re told. A few of these friends were once humans that were turned or weaker vampires that cannot protect themselves or purely some were really just friends to begin with.

Piccolo is Vegeta’s friend from a clan of vampires that was wiped out years before Vegeta and his sister were even born; he’s from a completely different area as well. Not much is known about his clan other then they were the Namekian clan because he’s green and bald and has no romantic feelings whatsoever. Other then knowing the name of the clan and that they were wiped out years and years and years ago nothing is known about the Namekians. He’s one of the most important loyal friends Vegeta has; he’s his only friend actually.

Keiichiro and Kenji are friends with just about everyone in the house; they are very polite and courteous with everyone they meet. But if anything their closest friends are Pie, Koga and Piccolo.

Mamoru is really good friends with Pie, Koga, Piccolo, Ayame, Miroku, Sango and Gohan. But he tries to get along with just about everyone in the house.

Inuyasha has a few close friends; Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga.

Ryou is really good friends with Kish, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo. With Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo, he’s fucked all three of them after he turned them. Currently, he knows he wants a mate, but he doesn’t know what he wants in a mate.

Fai gets along with everybody, but is really good friends Miroku, Kish, Minako, Gohan and Goten.

Trunks is best friends with Gohan, Goten, Miroku, and Kish. He does try to get along with everyone, but is more connected with family and a select few friends.

Zakuro, Tomoyo and Michiru are all friends with Ayame, Sango, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Minako and Ami mainly. Zakuro trusts the guys, but doesn’t go around or spend a whole lot of time with them. Tomoyo and Michiru will spend time with the guys, but spend more time with the girls.

Makoto is friends with Ayame, Koga, Minako, Goten and Gohan. She tends to spend to spend more time with the ones she can spar with, but she does a lot of baking for everyone…she has a thing for Minako, but doesn’t know how to say so.

Syaoran and Tasuku are really good friends with Goten and that’s pretty much it; they do try to spend time with others though.

Helios, Shippo Kanna, Hotaru and Bulla are best friends with Tart, Goten and Pudding.

Pie is twenty two, has purple hair and violet eyes; he may seem cold and distant, but he’s there when needed. He is really good friends with Keiichiro and Kenji; he grew up with them. He is a close family friend as well; his parents were friends with Sonya. He has a thing for one of the girls, Lettuce, who lives in the castle as well.

Miroku, a lecherous vampire is nineteen and chases after any girl he can even though he has a thing for Sango; he loves how she is and how she handles herself. He has black hair and light blue eyes and is often seen helping Kaede with making medicinal things for the family and friends…that’s when he’s not chasing after girls. He does every now and then go hunting with others.

Sango, who is eighteen and a new vampire with a mind of her own, used to be a vampire hunter. That was until she learned how her family was doing it; they were making false claims and then killing them. So she turned her back on them and one day while on a shopping trip was rescued by Keiichiro. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes and seems to have a thing for Miroku, but can’t stand his pervertedness.

Ayame is a shy vampire who is nineteen with reddish brown hair and green eyes. She was born a vampire, but she’s not very strong. About a year ago she became Koga’s mate and when she is ready will bear his children. She loves children very much and is actually a teacher for the younger children.

Koga is who is twenty one, has black hair and dull blue eyes and has mated Ayame about a year ago. Sometimes Inuyasha’s siblings wonder about Inuyasha and Koga; they seem to always butt heads…but they are there for each other when push comes to shove. He wants children very bad and is helping build onto the castle so there would be plenty of room.

Kish is nineteen and grew up with Ryou; he likes Ichigo, but knows he can’t touch or have her until Ryou is done…like that’s stopping him; she’s still seeing her. He has forest green hair and ember eyes and is very immature. Before he met Ichigo, Kish had a sweet tooth for woman and even disrespected them.

Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo were all once humans that were turned by Ryou.

Mint was the first and she has blue hair and brown eyes, is a lesbian, but she owed Ryou. Ryou, however, seeing that she wasn’t interested just ended up penetrated her once and was done; he’s not cruel. She is sixteen and has a lazy attitude. She has a huge thing for Zakuro and she doesn’t hide it very well.

Lettuce was next and has green hair and light blue eyes. She is quite shy and clumsy; she falls over just about everything including her own feet and somehow air. Ryou has fucked her a few times, but let her go when Ichigo came in and not to mention he knew she liked Pie. She is a hard worker and helps with what she can and works with the kids more than anything; she is also very clumsy.

Ichigo has red hair and brown eyes and is a pistol who challenges Ryou. She goes along with everything even though she likes Kish and has been secretly seeing him behind Ryou’s back…granted he knows. He has fucked her a few times, but he’s getting board and is starting to think a permanent mate would be a good thing. She is a hard worker and is happy to help wherever she is needed.

Minako is a feisty young vampire who was once human; she was just starting out as a singer and actress before she was nearly killed and turned by Zakuro two years ago. She has long blonde hair with a big red bow and bright blue eyes. She serves as the entertainment in the family and refuses to hunt when she absolutely doesn’t have to. She has also just figured out she was either a lesbian or bisexual and she has figured out because she really likes Makoto.

Ami is young vampire who was once human, but fell in love when she met Kenji when he came to town looking for not only groceries and a new a possible mate…and he found her in her. When alive, she was an assistant to a doctor working on becoming a doctor herself. She has short blue hair and blue eyes and shortly after Kenji turned her they started dating.

Gohan and Goten are brothers; Gohan is nineteen with short spiky black hair and black eyes while Goten is sixteen with long spiky black hair and black eyes. Both of them were born vampiric and were taken in by Vegeta and Bulma twelve years ago after their parents were killed; their parents were Bulma’s friends and she made Vegeta take them in. Both boys can be both serious and immature and childish. Neither of the boys has a mate or relationship, but Goten likes Hotaru.

Pudding, a spunky fourteen year old blonde hair and brownish red eyes. She has a thing for Tart, even though he won’t return her affections. She has a big heart and was originally human and was turned by Tart; he found her when she ran away from home two years ago on one of those fateful days humans could discover their safe haven. She is still a virgin.

Tart, a mischievous fifteen year old vampire with nothing better to do than prank the ever living daylights out of everybody living in the castle. He has mahogany colored hair and brown eyes. As much as he brags about having sex, he’s still a virgin and has no clue whatsoever on anything to do with sex. He also cares deeply for Pudding…even though he won’t admit it.

Anyways…on this dark and gloomy day the siblings sat in their rooms watching over several young girls and one guy as they went through the process of changing into vampires.


	2. Prolog: The Victims!

** Prolog: The Victims: **

* * *

In the “human” world, where it’s mostly humans with a few vampires running amuck, there was an elite hunting group called The Ridders.

The Ridders is an elite hunting group that hunts and rapes young girls who are normally virgins.

First they pick the perfect victims. Normally it’s a group of thirteen; eleven girls and two guys. Capturing the guys makes the hunt more fun; it gives them a challenge. The guys have a chance to try to save the girls.

Secondly they go around looking for good desolate place, so that they won’t be disturbed. Just their luck; they found a secret cave, deep down in the middle of the ocean.

And finally they either kill the families of the ones they capture or they make a deal with the families.

Today’s group consists of Momo, Miki, Mai, Haruka, Kurogane, Usagi, Rini, Haku, Sakura, Berry, Kagome, Rei and Setsuna.

Setsuna is actually a young vampire; she is twenty three with red eyes and long green hair. She has been twenty three for half a year; she was born a vampire and stopped aging at twenty, but just turned twenty three about half a year ago…and she’s not a virgin. She is a pretty strong vampire who lives on the surface in the “human” world and has only heard rumors of Oaseka. She also heard rumors of The Ridders and let herself get captured to see what these guys are all about. She is an only child who lost her parents to angry humans; she doesn’t know what it’s like to love or be loved. Even though her parents were killed by humans, she knows they are not all evil and believes that all life, if good, is precious. She believes these girls and guys deserve to live. She was the eleventh and final girl to be captured; she had been following The Ridders for a long ways now; she’s kind of surprised they didn’t find her earlier.

Berry is a young girl at the age of sixteen with long blonde and reddish-brown eyes. She is human and she is a virgin. Her family was very poor and couldn’t offer The Ridders anything to spare their daughter or their lives…so Berry is now an orphan. She had heard of The Ridders, but never thought they would come to her village, let alone come after her. She has two best friends, Sakura and Usagi…and Usagi’s younger sister Rini. She’s one of those girls who wouldn’t be missed around town because she’s really into vampires and is usually seen in the library looking at books about them. She had heard of Oaseka and desperately wanted to go there…wanted to be a vampire and have a vampire mate and vampire babies. I wouldn’t say she’s a flirt, but I will say she’s a giant romantic. She is the first to be taken by The Ridders in her town and the first to be taken in general.

Sakura is a young girl at the age of sixteen with short auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes. She is human and like Berry is a virgin. The only family she had left was her older brother and she watched The Ridders eviscerate him. She had never heard of The Ridders before and always thought she was safe; thought she lived in a safe world. Her two best friends are Berry and Usagi…and Usagi’s younger sister. Like Berry, she is obsessed with vampires and vampire culture. Against her brother’s wishes she would find out anything she could about vampires; it usually ended up in her getting picked on. She spends most of her time with Berry and Usagi, so most don’t really know she even exists. Because of her fascination with vampires she has heard of Oaseka, but never thought it was possible to go there. She was the second to be taken by The Ridders in her village and in general.

Usagi and Rini were orphaned sisters; their parents died a few years back when the fires broke out. They were the third and forth to be taken in their village and in general. Usagi is sixteen with long blonde hair tied up in pigtailed buns and bright blue eyes. She is not a virgin; she was raped by a stalker of hers who has since moved onto a different area. She did become pregnant, but ended up losing the baby. Her best friends are Berry, Sakura and her younger sister Rini, who is always tagging along with them. She is obsessed with vampires and is the reason why Berry and Sakura are also obsessed with them; she also used to always scare the crap out of Rini with vampire stories. But now she is starting to get Rini into vampires as well. Because she was raped, most of the people in their village think she’s a slut…especially the girls who had a thing for said rapist. She won’t be missed whatsoever. She is a hopeless romantic and wants to find love one day. Rini is thirteen with long pink hair tied up in pigtailed buns like her sister and red eyes and she is a virgin. She doesn’t really have any friends her own age so she tags along with Usagi, Berry and Sakura; they usually love having her around. She’s not obsessed with vampires like her sister and her friends, but she is starting to like them; she used to be very afraid of them because Usagi used to scare her. Most people in her village don’t even know she exists, so she too will not be missed. She misses her family very dearly and would someday like to find love. While Usagi had kind of heard of The Ridders, Rini had not.

Kagome and Rei are twin sisters at the age of seventeen and are both virgins. They both have long black hair, but Kagome has brown eyes while Rei has dark violet eyes. Neither girl had really ever cared about vampires or ever heard of Oaseka, but they had read a little bit about vampires one day. They have family, but they sold them out as soon as they could when The Ridders came along. Neither Kagome nor Rei were well liked by their own family. Both girls have a tough attitude, but living with their family they had to be; but they are pretty easy to get along with if you don’t piss them off. Kagome doesn’t really care if she has a boyfriend or not; she’s been burned too many times by men. Rei on the other hand is a hopeless romantic and wants desperately to find love. Oh, and they both come from a spiritual family and are both priestesses; however Rei is more in tune with it than Kagome is. Being twins they are very close and always have each others’ back, but they also have their own sets of friends. They are from a different village than Usagi, Rini, Berry and Sakura so they don’t know them; they are two villages away from them. And unlike Usagi and the others they would be missed dearly…by anyone who isn’t in their family. They have heard of The Ridders and have always tried to prepare themselves, but they never thought their own family would sell them out. Kagome and Rei were the only girls to be taken from their village and the fifth and sixth girls to be taken.

Haku is a young man at the age of thirty five with short brown hair and grey eyes; he is the town’s chief of police. He knows and respects everyone who lives in his village. Because of who he is and his job description he had to be gotten rid of. He is particularly close to a family in his village and is always looking out for them. He’s not really into the whole vampire thing, but believes that one can believe in what they want to believe in. He is a family man; he’s married with three sons and two daughters…but his wife has been cheating on him with a fireman. He was the first guy to be taken and the first in his village to be taken.

Kurogane is twenty four with short black spiky hair and red eyes with a hard attitude. He has four younger sisters; one full, Haruka and three half, triplets Mai, Miki and Momo. He is very protective of the triplets; he knows that Haruka can take of herself. He and Haruka have both of the same parents while he and the triplets have only the same dad, different moms. He loved his parents very much and was very upset when his mother fell ill and passed away; he absolutely hates the triplet’s mother…blames her for a lot of different things. Kurogane is a fighter and his normal weapons of choice are either a sword or his fists and feet. He knows most of The Ridders; he knows almost every member of the group. He figures they’ll come after him, so he’s been training to become stronger so that he can fight them off. And he was right; they did come after him…making him the second and final guy to be taken. Also to him, love doesn’t matter; the only thing to him that matters is family.

Haruka is twenty one with short, choppy sandy brown hair and green eyes with a tough attitude. She is the younger sister of Kurogane and the older sister of the triplets. Like her brother, Haruka is very protective of the triplets. Also like Kurogane, she and the triplets are only half siblings while she and her brother are full siblings. Unlike her brother, love does matter to her and she does want a lover…as long as said lover is female because Haruka is a lesbian. She’s always known that she was a lesbian and when she was twelve, she was raped by her uncle. After that she went to her brother and he kicked his ass. Afterwards she asked Kurogane to teach her how to fight and defend herself; she is now black belt in karate. She too knows of The Ridders and was doing her best so she could protect not only herself, but also her younger sisters. She is slightly intrigued with vampires, but isn’t obsessed. She does her best to avoid her step mother. She was the first girl to be taken from her village and the seventh overall.

Miki, Mai and Momo are sixteen year old triplets and the younger half sisters of Kurogane and Haruka. They were the eighth, ninth and tenth girls to be taken and the final girls from their village in general. All three girls have light orange, almost peach colored hair and light purple eyes and wear glasses; but they can be told apart pretty easily. Kurogane and Haruka always wonder where they get their looks from because they look nothing like their mother and the only features they get from their father is their facial features. None of the girls have ever heard of The Ridders and look up to their older siblings a lot. None of the girls get along with their mother as she abuses all three of them. They loved their father dearly and were all spoiled and loved very much by him as well. All three were nearly raped one night, but that was quickly taken care of when Kurogane and Haruka stumbled upon them.

 **Miki:** Miki was the first of the three to be born and is five minutes older then Mai and ten minutes older then Momo. She keeps her hair short, down to her shoulders and in a short ponytail and she has a freckle by her left eye. She enjoys doing soccer, volleyball, basketball, softball, anything sports and vampires. She talks enough, but nothing like Mai. She wants to fight, but she’s not very good at it…unless it involves sports; she is a major tomboy. She wants love, but she is extremely awkward. **Mai:** Mai was the second of three to be born and is five minutes between both Miki and Momo. She keeps her hair long, down to her ankles and down and she has a freckle by each eye. She enjoys doing magic tricks, singing, dancing, vampires and talking...seriously, she never shuts up. She either can’t or doesn’t fight; it’s yet to be determined because she’s such a girly girl. She wants love, but she can come on a bit too strong. **Momo:** Momo was the third and final of the three to be born and is ten minutes younger then Miki and five minutes younger then Mai. She keeps her hair long, down to her lower back and up in pigtails with rose-shaped buns and she has a freckle by her right eye. She enjoys doing reading, writing, drawing and vampires. Unlike her sisters, she doesn’t talk much or at all. She can’t fight; she’s not that strong. She wants love, but she’s too shy.

The members of The Ridders normally always changed depending on the area that was being used.

The leaders of The Ridders are a man by the name of Rodolfo and his wife Sage; they went to church in every village they visited.

Rodolfo was a fat balding man who always wore sun glasses in his late forties; what little hair he did have was slick, greased back and black. He has a younger sister named Pippa, who happens to be the triplets’ mother; so that makes him their uncle.

Sage was a stick of a woman in her early forties, with blue eyes; nobody knew what her real hair looked like because she always wore wigs. By marriage she is Mai’s, Miki’s and Momo’s aunt.

Pippa was also a normal member and is Mai’s, Miki’s and Momo’s mother; she is the reason their father is dead…granted she denies it. She is in her mid forties, has long black greasy hair tied up in a loose ponytail with deep, dark blue eyes. She is also Rodolfo’s younger sister.

For transportation reasons they recruit either a truck driver or in this case a submarine driver.


	3. The Rescue Mission!

** Flashback: The Rescue Mission! **

On this gloomy day Vegeta, Piccolo, Pie, Keiichiro, Kenji and Mamoru led a group out for their biweekly blood hunt (they hunt every two weeks…normally) while Bulma and the rest of the family helped Kaede take care of the younger children and their home.

Vegeta, Piccolo and Pie like to make a game or contest out of this while Keiichiro, Kenji and Mamoru just want to get their meals for the next two weeks. But because Vegeta and Piccolo are the eldest two in the group, their word goes. That being said Vegeta, Piccolo, Pie, Keiichiro, Kenji and Mamoru are team leaders and will have at least two “underlings” to go along with them.

Today’s hunting group consists of not only the team leaders, but also Inuyasha, Ryou, Fai, Trunks, Syaoran, Tasuku, Helios, Gohan, Goten, Miroku, Koga and Kish.

And helping Kaede and Bulma out are Zakuro, Tomoyo, Michiru, Makoto, Kana, Hotaru, Ayame, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, Minako, Ami, Sango, Shippo and Bulla.

** Hunting: **

Vegeta and the gang were just about to leave the safety of their home and go over the barrier wall. But before they did Vegeta and Piccolo had some important business to go over first.

“Ok troops; today we’ll be making this a contest. We’re going to be in groups of six and whoever gets the most blood wins. Now Kenji was supposed to be a team leader, but decided he didn’t want to; so now along with Piccolo, Pie, Keiichiro, Mamoru and myself, my son Trunks will be a team leader.” Vegeta explained with a triumphant smile.

“So how are you picking teams? Will it be you and then Piccolo picking and then Trunks so that you get the strongest members?” Inuyasha asked annoyed. As much as he loved and respected his uncle; they didn’t exactly get along when it comes to fighting or hunting.

“No…we’ll be pulling sticks. Each of us have sticks with our colors at the bottom; Vegeta has dark blue sticks, I have dark green sticks, Pie has purple sticks, Keiichiro has red sticks, Trunks has gray sticks and Mamoru has black sticks. We have put the sticks in a blacked out cup so there will be no cheating; whatever color stick you get is whose team you will be on. And that way there’s no favoritism or anything like that.” Piccolo explained while holding onto a cup.

“How do we know you just won’t use your magic?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Would you feel better if I had Mamoru hold onto it?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes, we would.” Everyone in the group said at the same time.

“Fine…here.” Piccolo said handing the cup to Mamoru.

“Inuyasha, would you like to pick first?” Piccolo asked.

“Sure…” Inuyasha said walking over to Kenji and pulled out a stick.

“Who did you get?” Vegeta asked.

“Pie… Ryou should go next.” Inuyasha said, slightly annoyed.

“Ok, stand by your team leader. Ryou, you’re next.” Vegeta called.

“Trunks. Helios, why don’t you go next?” Ryou said pulling out a gray stick.

“Uncle Vegeta. Goten, I think you should go next.” Helios said standing next to Vegeta after pulling out a dark blue stick.

“Piccolo; go on Gohan.” Goten said pulling out a green stick.

“I also got Piccolo. Ummm…Kish you go next.” Gohan said standing next to his completed group.

“I got Keiichiro; Kenji, you should go now.” Kish said looking at his red stick.

“Hmmm…I got Keiichiro as well…” Kenji said while looking around, “Syaoran, you’re turn.”

“I got Mamoru. Fai, you go.” Syaoran said picking out a black stick.

“I get to be with Trunks and Ryou! Miroku, why don’t you go now?” Fai said in a sing-song voice.

“I got Vegeta. Tasuku, you get to pick for you and Koga.” Miroku said looking at Tasuku.

“Ok. Well, I got…Mamoru. So Koga, you’re with Pie…and Inuyasha…” Tasuku said quickly walking over to Mamoru.

Everyone knew how many Inuyasha and Koga have with each other…even though they are friends.

“Are you going to be able to handle the both of them?” Piccolo asked looking at Pie.

“Yeah; I’ll be fine. I know exactly how to handle these two.” Pie said looking at Inuyasha and Koga.

“Ok then… Well let’s get going!” Vegeta called as he and his group went over the wall.

As soon as they got over the wall and a little ways into the forest they could hear the distinct sound of panicked screams full of fright.

“What was that?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“What does it sound like? It sounds like a large group of people screaming and yelling.” Ryou and Trunks replied back equally annoyed.

“I know what it is! But why is it here on _our_ land?” Inuyasha shot back starting a fight with Ryou and Trunks.

“Then why the fuck did you ask. And as for why; I don’t know that either!” Ryou yelled.

“Come on Inuyasha, think for crying out loud!” Trunks yelled back.

“Will you three knock it off already?! It’s probably that time of the month where humans can get into our home; let’s go and figure out what’s going on here!” Vegeta exclaimed annoyed, stopping the fight before it got worse.

“So…what’s the plan then?” Keiichiro and Kenji asked looking around, listening for where the screams were coming from.

“Sounds like whoever is screaming is in trouble and whatnot; so we should probably get to them quickly…wherever they may be. So here’s the plan; we’re going to stay in our groups and we’re going to go our separate ways. However, we’re going to find out who’s in trouble right away instead of finding blood. If you happen to find blood on the way; make sure you put in our special body bags and get as much of it as you can. But our first priority is to save those in trouble. Do it for my sister, your mother or aunt or friend Sonya. We’ll meet back here when we can. If I don’t see you within the next hour or so; I will come looking for you. Do you all understand me?” Vegeta asked looking at everyone.

“Yes!” Everyone called back as they took off in different directions.

Oaseka is divided up into eight areas: the family’s home is one large area up on a hill, the small Oaseka village and the Oaseka shopping district, the Oaseka Forest itself, the Oaseka Dark Swamps, Oaseka Lake and Cave, the Oaseka Rocky Mountains/Cliffs, and the Oaseka Desert and Oasis. There is also the Oaseka river that runs through almost everywhere except the lake and swamps.

The royal family’s home is all the way in the back at the top of the hill and the shopping district is two hours west from there with the village half an hour away from there (for humans that is-Vampires can make in half the time). These are the only places humans cannot go; to them the entrance looks like a giant wall.

Vegeta and his group went to the desert and oasis which is your basic run of the mill desert and oasis with cactuses and such. The big difference between this desert and a normal desert is there’s no sun or extreme heat. Sure it’s the hottest area in all of Oaseka, but it doesn’t get as hot as a normal desert seeing as there is no sun. There are no places to hide in the desert or the oasis-it does go on and on and on for miles; humans are lucky if they can find the oasis. The desert is filled buzzards, vultures, scorpions and snakes while the oasis has fish and birds. The desert and oasis can be found in Southern Oaseka a few miles outside of the forest.

Piccolo took his group into the mountains/cliffs in the southern part of Oaseka. The mountains/cliffs look out upon the desert in Southern Oaseka. The mountains/cliffs are just that…mountains/cliffs that can be climbed our whatever. There are some areas in which you can camp out or hide from harsh weather. Certain places on the mountains/cliffs have grass and flowers-there are a lot of areas actually-but they’re mostly rocks. You will find birds, buzzards, vultures, the occasional goats and mountain lions. If you’re lucky or are a good climber you can find places to hide; just be careful not to lose your footing.

Pie took his group to the swamps in the heart of the forest. Oaseka Swamps is an area of just dark and murky water with moss and slime and dead branches in the waters along with a lot of trees-both low hanging and tall standing trees with all sorts of creepy branches and vines. If you don’t know the area it’s easy to get lost. If you can get yourself crammed under a tree, you can hide…but other than that, there are no hiding places…unless you can breathe under water. The swamp is filled with frogs, toads, bugs, black birds and fish.

Keiichiro took his group to the lake in Eastern Oaseka; it is right next to Oaseka’s _second_ largest cave. Oaseka’s first largest cave is the cave that holds all Oaseka’s land. Ehem… Anyways…asides from the cave, the lake takes up pretty much all of Eastern Oaseka. There is a small beach or sandy area in front of the lake…that goes all the way around; it’s only a few miles long. Basically you will find fish, crabs, clams, shells, snails and seagulls. The lake is a horrible place to try to hide; even if you can swim and somehow manage to make it to the small island that’s dead center-a few miles out-you’ll still die…unless you’re a vampire.

Mamoru took his group into Oaseka’s cave next to the lake. So that being said, the cave is also in Eastern Oaseka. As it was said before, this is the second largest cave belonging to Oaseka; the first being the worlds of Oaseka itself. The cave is just your basic cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites, dripping water, puddles here and there, crystals and rocks of the sorts, bats and lizards; there are even some dim lights hanging on the ceiling. The cave, like the desert goes on and on and on; it actually comes out at the desert. Don’t know where in the desert, but it does. Evil humans can run, but they cannot hide.

And finally, Trunks took his group into Oaseka’s deep, dark, winding, twisting forest. The forest is the darkest place in Oaseka; the only light is the light from the moon that barely shows through all of the trees. There are a lot of places to hide, but it is very easy to get lost in there. The forest is a good chunk of Oaseka; it is leads to the desert, the mountains/cliff, the lake and cave. And then the swamp is located in the heart of forest-which is dead center somewhere in the middle of forest. The forest is your basic dark forest; it has trees, vines, bushes and all sorts of different animals.

** With Pie, Inuyasha & Koga: **

Pie, Inuyasha and Koga had just made it to the swamp when they heard screams nearing them and then what sounded like a girl tripping.

“Hey, are you ok?” The three of them heard a guy with a low gravelly voice ask.

“I think so; thank you.” They then heard a younger girl reply back.

“What the hell?! Who the hell are you two and what are you doing on my land?” Inuyasha asked roughly, staring at the girl.

“Who the hell are you?” The guy with the gravelly voice asked equally annoyed.

“I think they’re vampires…” The girls said standing next to the guy.

The guy was Kurogane and the girl was Kagome; they both had cuts and scrapes here and there.

“That would be correct…” Pie said simply.

“Now what are you doing on my land?” Inuyasha asked again.

“You’re land? Just where the hell are we?” Kurogane asked pissed off.

“You are in the land of Oaseka.” Koga said simply, bored.

“Yes and normally humans cannot get here; only once a month can humans get here.” Pie explained.

“Well…that explains a lot.” Kurogane said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

“You don’t know how you got here?” Pie asked looking at the two.

“No, a group called The Ridders kidnapped a bunch of us and brought us down here to try to rape and kill us. Speaking of which, have you seen any of the others?” Kagome asked hopefully.

“Ummm…no sorry.” Pie said shocked.

“Damnit!” Kurogane shouted, pissed off.

“Come out, come out wherever you are! Oh little lambs…” Came some voices just a few paces behind them.

“So…you’re being chased then?” Koga asked looking at the two.

“Yes, that would be correct.” Kagome said politely.

“Obviously…” Kurogane said roughly.

“And you say they’re rapists and murders?” Pie asked simply.

“Yes, that’s correct also.” Kagome replied.

“Well…that means they’re fair game, doesn’t it boys?” Pie asked looking at Inuyasha and Koga.

“Oh hell yeah!” Inuyasha and Koga exclaimed excitedly; they hadn’t had human blood in a long time.

“Do you know how many were after you two?” Koga asked as they stepped in front of the two.

“Ummm…I don’t know; I was too busy trying to get away…” Kagome said simply.

“When we started there was a large group. But then everyone got separated and when that happened they split up as well. Last I knew we had three or four on our tail.” Kurogane said annoyed.

“I smell three nearby…oh yeah; I smell their testosterone. Stay behind us.” Pie said; and not long after he said that too did three men show up.

“Who the hell are you three?! I don’t remember seeing any of you at orientation or at the drop off!” One of the men yelled throwing a knife at Pie; it hit directly, but I didn’t do a thing.

“What the hell?” Another man asked, backing away as Pie pulled the knife out like nothing had happened.

“Do you know what happens to people who trespass on our lands? Or to men who find it suitable to rape and murder innocent young girls?” Pie asked freaking the men out as his eyes turned dark purple, almost black.

“Yo-your lands? Thi-this is an und-underwater ca-cave our boss found…” One of the men stuttered out.

“So there are more of you huh?” Koga asked cocking his head to the side.

“Guess we’ll have to take care of them after we take care of you.” Inuyasha said licking his lips.

“What are you?” One of the men asked as the three of them backed away.

“What fun would telling you that be; when you’ll find out in just a few seconds?” Koga asked as the three of them began stalking their prey.

“Remember boys; make sure you get as much blood as you possibly can in the body bags.” Pie said before they went on the attack.

“I can’t watch…” Kagome said as she looked away and covered her ears as all anyone could hear was the three men begging for their lives and then screaming in agony as they were ripped apart.

Pie had made his kill somewhat quick as he wanted to get as much blood as he possibly could, without wasting any; he just ripped the guy’s head off and got him into the bag.

Inuyasha and Koga however, had to turn it into a competition with each other. They somehow got enough blood; not much of it was wasted, but they destroyed the bodies, ripping them apart in so many different places.

“Ok you two; that’s enough! They’re dead! Get the blood and let’s go!” Pie yelled frustrated as he turned his attention to the two humans.

“You two; what are you names?” Pie asked as soon as they made it back.

“I’m Kagome.” Kagome said looking up at the three vampires covered in blood.

“I’m Kurogane.” Kurogane said simply.

“What are those things around your neck?” Koga asked noticing collar looking things around Kagome’s and Kurogane’s necks.

“I’m not sure…they put them on us after they put us in the van.” Kagome said softly.

“I think they’re trackers of some sort.” Kurogane said simply.

“Oh my fucking god! Make those things stop beeping! Come here!” Inuyasha yelled as he crushed the collars shattering them.

“Real subtle Inuyasha…” Pie said annoyed.

“So…do you know why you’re here…and what of any family?” Koga asked looking at the two.

“I have four younger sisters and they’re all here somewhere. One of my sisters can take care of herself, but the other three, who are triplets cannot; they’re all I have left. I’m twenty four and my sisters are twenty one and sixteen” Kurogane said simply.

“I have a twin sister and our family sacrificed us to these guys because they would rather see us gone than our precious older and younger sisters. We’re seventeen.” Kagome said simply.

“That sounds lovely. So now what?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“We take the girls to the castle and then we go from there.” Pie said calmly.

“What? Are you kidding me? We can’t bring them to our castle; we already have too many people there!” Inuyasha yelled pissed off.

“Oh yes we can and we are. This forest is not safe for humans and these two have any place to go. Whether they want to stay or not is up to them. We can always put them to work when they’re one hundred percent if they wish to stay. Besides, it’s what Vegeta would want and Sonya would’ve wanted.” Pie said standing his ground and Inuyasha knew he wasn’t going to give up.

“Fine! But they’re your responsibility! I’m taking the bodies; meet you back at the meeting spot!” Inuyasha yelled taking off.

“Same old Inuyasha…Well, are you two ready?” Pie and Koga asked sighing.

“I guess so…where are we going?” Kagome asked.

“To our home; we have a few doctors that can look you over. Sorry, first we have to stop at a meeting place to meet the rest of our family and friends.” Pie explained.

“What about our sisters?” Kurogane asked annoyed.

“We’ll wait and see; maybe the others found them. If not, the others and we’ll go looking later. For now, let’s get you two elsewhere. Koga, you get the girl.” Pie said grabbing Kurogane and headed out while Koga let Kagome climb on his back and was off shortly after.

They were surprisingly enough the first group back at the meeting place.

** With Vegeta, Helios & Miroku: **

Vegeta and his group had been wandering the desert for a little while when they ran across a small girl with long pink hair half out of its pigtails running from a short, bald fat man who was shooting and missing. After a few minutes the girl fell over.

In another direction they could see a taller girl with short sandy brown hair attack the guy, punch him in the gut and then help the small girl up.

“Come on; we have to keep going.” The older girl said as she tried to help the younger girl up.

“I-I ca-can’t an-anymore! Go on without me!” The little girl cried.

The girls were Rini and Haruka; Rini had a few scrapes from falling multiple times and Haruka had cuts, gashes, scrapes and a few bullet grazes.

“Hahaha! Little bunny can’t go no more? Poor baby… And you; you’ll pay dearly for attacking me and then punching me in the gut.” The fat guy said pulling his pants down; he wore no boxers.

“Make sure you save me one!” Another man called walking calmly behind them.

“But of course. However, I want the little one.” The fat man said.

Before he could do anything Vegeta had had enough; Rini reminded him too much of his Bulla.

“Get the fuck away from them you sick fucks!” Vegeta yelled furiously, throwing something, cutting the fat man’s penis completely off.

“AHHH!!! MY PENIS!!” The fat man yelled panicking as his now penisless body spouted out blood.

“Dude what the hell?!” The other man asked shocked.

“Get away from them now!” Vegeta roared, eyes turning bright red.

“No; they belong to us!” The one man said as he backed away a little.

“Helios, get the girls; Miroku, you take care of that man and I’ll finish this one off.” Vegeta ordered and they listened; they knew better then to not listen to Vegeta when he got like this.

Rini had passed out as soon as she seen the fat man’s penis; she was terrified.

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” The fat man asked, scared for the first time in his life.

“You’ll soon find out.” Vegeta said evilly, picking up the guy’s dismembered penis, sticking it onto stick with a rubberband; he then shoved it up the guy’s ass and let the rubberband do its job.

So for the next ten minutes or so, Vegeta watched as the fat man got ass fucked by his own dick before deciding he was bored. Then while the guy was still suffering, ripped off his balls and then beheaded him.

After all that he collected as much blood as he could and the body in the special body bag he had.

Miroku had just simply punched the guy so hard that he went flying into a cactus and was cut in half. Needless to say, there wasn’t a whole lot of blood collected from him; it was mostly mixed in with the sand…but he did get some.

“I didn’t mean to punch him that hard…” Miroku said coming back to Vegeta and them.

“Are you ok?” Helios asked sullenly to Haruka.

“I’m fine; I’d be better if I knew where my brother, sisters and this little girl were.” Haruka said looking around.

“So you two aren’t related then?” Vegeta asked looking at the two.

“No…but she does have an older sister.” Haruka replied.

“Well…I don’t think they’re in the desert…” Helios said sullenly holding onto Rini.

“Why do you say that?” Haruka asked curiously.

“He has the uncanny ability to sense if a human is in the same area as him.” Vegeta said simply.

“So…I’m guessing you’re vampires then.” Haruka said looking at the three in front of her.

“How could you possibly know that?” Helios asked stunned.

“My younger sisters are obsessed with vampires…all three of them; they’re triplets.” Haruka said simply.

“So…what’s your name?” Miroku asked looking at her with some lust in his eyes.

“My name is Haruka, I’m twenty one and if you think about touching me, don’t; I’ll break your hand faster than you can blink. And yes, I realize that’s an oxymoron considering you’re vampires. Anyways, I’m into girls. From what I understand, her name is Rini and her older sister’s name is Usagi.” Haruka said simply.

“Well, we’ll keep our eyes and ears open. Come on, you’ll come with us until you’re healed. You can decide what you want to do from there. Miroku, take the bodies; I got her and Helios has the younger girl.” Vegeta said as he had Miroku take the bodies as they took off; Helios holding onto Rini and Haruka holding onto Vegeta, tightly.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Are you the only ones back?” Vegeta asked noticing Pie’s group.

“Yeah, so far. You found humans too I see.” Pie said while Inuyasha bitched about it in a corner.

“Kurogane, you’re ok. Are the girls with you?” Haruka asked as Vegeta put her down.

“No, I was hoping they were with you.” Kurogane said annoyed.

“Who are they?” Vegeta asked Pie.

“His name is Kurogane and hers is Kagome; they’re both missing family members. Who are they?” Pie asked Vegeta.

“Her name is Haruka and the little one she said she thinks is Rini; they’re both missing family members as well.” Vegeta replied.

“That’s what I heard too. Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt or anything…I just overheard...hehehe.” Kagome said nervously.

“Ok…now we wait for the others. Maybe they’ll have found more humans.” Vegeta said as Miroku set the body bags next to the body bags Inuyasha had put down.

** With Keiichiro, Kenji & Kish: **

While searching the beach Keiichiro, Kenji and Kish came upon a young girl with long green hair running flawlessly through the sand; she was being chased by a single man. She looked to be around Keiichiro’s and Kenji’s age and…she appeared to be a vampire; the guys couldn’t figure out why she was running; she’s clearly a vampire and not a weak one either. Her name is Setsuna.

“Oh, hello.” Setsuna said with a calm smile as she stopped a few feet behind them.

“Should we help her?” Keiichiro asked confused.

“I don’t know…she seems like she can handle herself…” Kenji said in disbelief.

“Who the hell cares; I’m sure he has enough blood for the family…” Kish said annoyed.

“I suppose he’s correct.” Keiichiro said looking at Kenji.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Kenji sighed as the guy finally made it to them.

“Who the hell are you ugly fucks?” The man asked a bit out of breath.

“What are you doing on our land?” Keiichiro and Kenji asked the men as he regained his energy.

“Your land? Last I knew pals, this was a free country and this my friends is just a cave under water.” The guy said cockily.

“That humans can only find once a month for about two days…how long have you known about it?” Kish asked cracking his knuckles.

“About two days. What are you saying; you’re not humans?” The guy asked a little annoyed; he couldn’t believe any of this.

“Nope…we’re vampires. And you’re chance for escape just ended. Did you feel that shift? It means that the portal out of here for humans has closed for the next month.” Kish said baring his fangs to the man who was now as white as a ghost.

“What are you doing to these girls?” Keiichiro asked finally speaking up.

“I don’t think that’s any of your damn business.” The man said back up.

“Can I take care of this guy…please?” Kish asked, itching for a fight.

“Yeah go ahead…we don’t care.” Keiichiro and Kenji said simply as Kish got a wicked smile.

“What are you going to do to me?” The man asked scared.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s any of your damn business…but how about this; I’ll give you a five minute head start.” Kish said with a wicked grin.

“I would start running if I were you.” Kenji said simply.

“Yeah, our friend here isn’t normally this generous.” Keiichiro said to the man.

“You’re down to four minutes.” Kish said, his grin growing larger as the man started running.

“Just who the hell are you guys?” Setsuna asked finally making her presence known.

“I’m Keiichiro and this is my twin brother Kenji and that over there is a family friend, Kish. This is our land; it was found and founded by Kenji’s and my ancestors many, many, many years ago.” Keiichiro explained kindly.

“Who are you; you’re certainly not human like others all around here…” Kenji said as he and Keiichiro watched Kish get ready to take off.

“My name is Setsuna and no, I’m not a human; I’m a vampire. I’ve been a vampire for about twenty three years; I was born a vampire.” Setsuna said simply.

“Ready or not; here I come!” Kish yelled taking off in direction the human hunter ran.

“What’s his story?” Setsuna asked watching Kish run off.

“He hasn’t been hunting in quite some time.” Kenji said simply, somewhat in disbelief.

“You hunt humans?” Setsuna asked somewhat shocked.

“No, not normally; we normally just hunt the animals around here. It’s not often that we get humans here; once every few years or whenever. And if we do hunt humans, it’s because they’re no good; so rapists, murderers and so on and so forth.” Keiichiro explained looking directly into Setsuna’s eyes.

“Oh I see…” Setsuna said blushing a little.

“So what are you doing here?” Kenji asked.

** With Kish: **

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kish called looking around the beach.

“You can run, but you can’t hide! There is no place to hide; I can see your footsteps in the sand!” Kish called again.

After about three minutes Kish got bored and decided he would go for a little dip in the lake.

“Aha! I found you!” Kish exclaimed, his voice muffled by the water.

The guy was so shocked and scared at the same time that he opened his mouth and unplugged his nose. Needless to say Kish was pissed off; he didn’t get to kill the guy. Between having a heart attack and drowning; the guy died in the water.

“Damnit all to hell! But I guess…that was pretty funny. Too bad nobody got to see his face. Ahhh!!” Kish yelled mimicking the guy’s face and arms in the water as he stuffed him into a body bag and then slit his throat.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“So…did you get the guy?” Keiichiro and Kenji asked looking at Kish.

“Yep. So what’s with all this shit?” Kish asked throwing the body bag on the ground.

While he was gone Setsuna had explained to Keiichiro and Kenji what had happened and what was going on; she was “caught off guard and captured” for a new ritual. Well that’s what those men thought; she got herself captured on purpose.

The ritual is known for taking young virgin girls and sometimes guys for a sacrifice. The girls must be virgins as the men who are on the hunt are pigs who enjoy nothing more than to take young girls’ virginities. With the men it doesn’t matter whether they’re virgins or not; they’re just there to try to save the virgins. Bonus points for killing the men. Once the men are done with the girls they kill them.

Now, Setsuna is not a virgin, but the men didn’t know that and she looked young enough. She used this to her advantage to try to learn about this barbaric thing they call a ritual.

“Lovely…” Kish said sarcastically.

“That’s what we thought.” Kenji said, standing there with his arms crossed.

“So are we ready to go?” Keiichiro asked looking at everyone.

“Go where?” Setsuna asked confused.

“Back to our home.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Oh no; I can’t. I have to go make sure the others are ok or even alive.” Setsuna said quickly.

“We have others out there looking…I’m sure the others will be found.” Kenji said simply.

“That’s not good enough; I have a responsibility to those girls!” Setsuna exclaimed.

“Ok, ok. Kish, go back to the meeting spot; Kenji and I will help Setsuna try to find the others and we’ll be back. Ok?” Keiichiro said looking at Kish.

“If there are others there, let them know what’s going on as well.” Kenji said simply.

“Fine…” Kish said taking off.

“Well…let’s get going.” Keiichiro and Kenji said at the same time.

“Thanks you guys.” Setsuna said with a big smile as they took off.

“Kish, where are Keiichiro and Kenji?” Vegeta and Inuyasha asked right away.

“They went to help some vampire girl see if there were anymore humans. I see there are some here now; they should’ve just come back with me…” Kish said annoyed as he set the body down.

“Apparently this isn’t all of them; there are more out there.” Pie said simply.

“What the hell is going on?!” Kurogane asked pissed off.

“That vampire girl…her name is Setsuna; she told Keiichiro and Kenji what was going on.” Kish said simply.

“What were you doing?” Pie asked.

“I was catching the human that was chasing Setsuna…they told me what’s going on if you wish to know.” Kish said simply.

“We would…” Vegeta explained.

“Ok…so this is what’s going on…” Kish started explaining what he was told.

** With Piccolo, Gohan & Goten: **

Piccolo and his group were scaling the mountains/cliffs…rather swiftly, following the scent of a humans and blood.

“What do you think is going on?” Goten asked as they searched the mountains and cliffs for the humans they could smell.

“Sounds like some type of hunt…” Piccolo said simply as he continued to climb.

“Why do you say that?” Goten asked as his brother was way ahead of them.

“Because I can hear others talking from up here; if you’d actually pay attention, you’d be able to hear them as well. It sounds like a bunch of men are hunting down young human girls to rape them and then murder them when they’re done.” Piccolo said to a now very disgusted Goten.

“That’s horrible…” Goten said as he started climbing faster.

“Yes, it is.” Piccolo said simply.

“Ahhhh!!”

After a few minutes they heard and saw a man fall from a cliff and land on a sharp rock, killing him instantly.

“Look; a meal…” Goten said excitedly.

“Keep going; I’ll get him. Go help your brother find the girl.” Piccolo said as he headed down to the man who had fallen from a great height.

Not long after he got the body in a body bag along with as much blood as he could, Piccolo heard a girl scream.

“Get away from me! Who are you?!” The girl screamed.

The girl was Rei.

“Relax; we’re here to help you!” Gohan yelled.

“We really are. If you’re afraid of the man who was chasing you; he fell off a cliff to his death.” Goten said simply.

“What are you? You’re certainly not humans…” Rei said looking at the two and then Piccolo when he showed up.

“You’re right about us not being humans; we’re vampires!” Goten exclaimed happily.

“Vampires? So you do exist?” Rei asked shocked as she backed away.

“Yes, we do. Now, do you want help down this mountain or not?” Piccolo asked annoyed as he carried the body bag.

“Ummm…who are you guys? What are your names?” Rei asked somewhat calm.

“I’m Gohan.” Gohan said introducing himself.

“I’m Goten, Gohan’s younger brother.” Goten said cheerfully.

“I’m Piccolo. Now what is your name?” Piccolo said kind of roughly.

“I’m Rei. Have you seen any other girls? More specifically one that kind of looks like me?” Rei asked looking at the three.

“No, we haven’t…but maybe our friends have.” Gohan explained extending his hand.

“There are more of you out there?” Rei asked a bit scared, but calm at the same time.

“Yeah; there’s a whole royal family and a bunch of our friends. They’re all out here looking for others; we heard a lot of screaming.” Goten explained, looking at her sadly.

“Will you come with us? You’re hurt.” Gohan said looking at her; she had cuts all over and a large gash on her back.

“Sure.” Rei said taking a hold of Gohan’s hand.

“Here, hop on. And make sure you hold on tight; the ride down is going to be fast.” Gohan said as he helped her onto his back.

“Are you ready Rei?” Goten asked as they watched Piccolo jump down the mountain.

“I guess…” Rei said nervously.

“Don’t worry; Gohan won’t let anything happen to you. See you at the bottom!” Goten said as he jumped down.

“Here we go.” Gohan said as he too jumped.

“Ahhh!” Rei screamed as she clutched onto Gohan for dear life; she screamed the whole way down.

“We’re at the bottom; you can stop screaming now.” Gohan said softly as he put his hand over hers.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Goten asked with a smile.

“That was horrible…it felt like my heart was going to fly out of my mouth…” Rei said in shock.

“Are you guys coming or not?” Piccolo asked annoyed as he started heading back to the meeting spot.

“Yeah, we’re coming!” Gohan and Goten called as they started moving.

“Who knows, maybe your sister’s already back at the meeting spot.” Goten said as they continued on.

“I hope…” Rei said passing out on Gohan.

“What’s going on?” Gohan asked worried.

“She fell asleep; she’s still breathing so don’t worry.” Goten said simply.

“Ok good…” Gohan sighed.

“You like her don’t you?!” Goten said in a childish, annoying younger brother tone.

“Shut up!” Gohan exclaimed.

“Both of you shut up!” Piccolo called back.

When they were a few feet from the meeting spot they could hear Inuyasha arguing with someone, rather someones.

“Now what’s going on? What did Inuyasha do this time?” Piccolo asked annoyed.

“Why do you think I started anything?!” Inuyasha asked pissed off.

“Because you’re usually the one to start shit.” Piccolo said annoyed.

“Do you any of you know a girl named Rei?” Gohan asked landing next to everyone.

“That’s my sister; did you find her?” Kagome asked right away.

“Yeah; she was on a cliff in the mountains.” Gohan explained.

“Is she ok?” Kagome asked going around to look at her sister.

“Right now she’s asleep; she passed out.” Gohan explained while Goten went to sit down.

“So who are we waiting on?” Goten asked looking around.

“Mamoru, Ryou, Fai, Trunks, Syaoran and Tasuku…and any humans they find.” Vegeta explained as he leaned against a tree.

“I hope they get here soon…” Tomoyo and Ami said out of nowhere.

“Where the hell did you two come from?” Inuyasha asked shocked; he didn’t hear them coming.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Vegeta asked annoyed; he too did not here them coming.

“Grandma sent us to see what was going on.” Tomoyo said softly.

“And it’s a good thing she did. Let us help you.” Ami said as they began to temporally patch up the girls and Kurogane.

“Thanks.” Kagome said softly.

“No problem.” Tomoyo and Ami said at the same time; both smiling.

** With Mamoru, Syaoran & Tasuku: **

Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku had gotten a long ways in the cave when they found three girls hiding behind some rocks; breathing like they’d been running for a long while.

“Whatcha hiding from?” Tasuku asked scaring the living daylights out of the girls.

The girls were Usagi, Sakura and Berry.

All three girls were injured, nasty cuts on their arms, legs, stomach and face; and just like the others, they had those things around their necks.

“Are you with them?” Sakura asked scared, holding her arm.

“With who?” Syaoran asked confused.

“The people who brought us here. Our families were murdered and we were taken here with a bunch of others.” Usagi and Berry said also holding their arms.

“No, we’re from here; this is our land. Now hold still.” Mamoru said as he, Syaoran and Tasuku broke the trackers around the girls’ necks and then ripped the bottoms of their shirts so that they could wrap up the girls’ arms and legs to stop the bleeding.

“Have you seen a little girl with pink hair?” Usagi asked softly

“No…who is she?” Mamoru asked calmly, wrapping her arms up.

“She’s my little sister…” Usagi said as she started crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok; everything’s going to be ok. I’m sure she’ll be found; we have family and friends out there looking as well.” Mamoru said as he looked her in the eyes.

“Who are you three anyways?” Tasuku asked looking at Berry.

“I’m Usagi and I have a younger sister named Rini. And these two are my best friends.” Usagi said softly.

“I’m Sakura and I had an older brother…but those men killed him.” Sakura said sadly.

“I’m Berry and I’m an only child…biologically anyways; these two plus Rini are my sisters.” Berry said with a smile.

“Well, I’m Mamoru and these two are family; Tasuku is my younger brother and Syaoran is my cousin.” Mamoru said calmly.

“I’m Tasuku and I’m Mamoru’s younger brother and Syaoran’s cousin.” Tasuku said smiling.

“Well I’m Syaoran and Mamoru and Tasuku are my cousins…even though Tasuku and I are more like brothers.” Syaoran said kindly.

“Watch out!” Sakura yelled as swords came flying at the boys.

Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku quickly grabbed the girls and jumped out of the way, each catching a sword and throwing it back at from where they came from.

“What the hell are you?” They heard a man wheeze as two men fell over, impaled straight trough the stomach by the swords.

The third man tried to run, but ended up tripping on a rock and impaling his neck on a stalagmite.

“You’re vampires aren’t you?” Berry, Sakura and Usagi asked as they stood up and watched as the three collected the men and as much blood as they could.

“Yes, we are. Are you afraid?” Tasuku asked worried that they had scared the girls.

“No; we’re not scared. In fact this is probably the best day of our lives; getting to meet vampires!” Berry explained excitedly.

“We love vampires! We know a lot about you!” Usagi said excitedly while Sakura watched on.

“Interesting…” Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku said, kind of shocked.

“So…are you girls ready to get out of here? We have a meeting spot and you girls will have to stay with us until the portal to outside world opens up again in a month…” Syaoran explained.

“We get to stay with vampires? That’s so awesome!” The girls all yelled excitedly, jumping up and down…shocking the boys.

‘Could they really love vampires that much?’ The boys thought shocked as they led the girls out of the cave.

Once outside Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku picked up the girls and started carrying them to the meeting area, but all of the sudden there was a cracking noise; it was a tree branch that had snapped. It snapped because of the weight of a dead body as it came crashing down causing the girls to scream bloody murder.

“Geeze…vampires don’t scare you but falling dead bodies do?” Tasuku said as he and Syaoran covered their ears while Mamoru stood there cleaning out his ears.

“Hey, I know him; he was on the bus with us.” Sakura said hiding behind Berry.

“Yeah, I think his name was Haru or something like that.” Usagi said as Mamoru set her down.

“Haku…he was a cop in a neighboring village.” Sakura corrected.

“What is that noise?” Tasuku asked listening for what sounded like an engine.

“I don’t know; should we go find out?” Syaoran asked.

“Yeah, but where do we put the girls?” Tasuku asked.

“Ummm…here. Now don’t move until we come back. Stay hidden right here.” Mamoru said as they put the girls in a cave behind a bolder.

“We’ll be right back; we promise.” Syaoran and Tasuku said before heading out.

“I can’t believe we actually got to meet real life, actual vampires!” Berry exclaimed with gleam in her eyes.

“I know right! I just hope Rini is ok…” Usagi said sadly.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Sakura said comforting her friend.

Fifteen minutes later the boys came back and grabbed the girls.

“Come on; we better get going before whoever is in command here finds us. That noise was the bus getting ready to leave.” Tasuku said as he grabbed his body bag, filled with four bodies; the three from before and the driver.

“How a bus got into our land is beyond me, but Tasuku’s right, climb on.” Mamoru said as he knelt down so that both Berry and Usagi could climb onto him while Sakura climbed onto Syaoran’s back.

“Hang on.” Mamoru and Syaoran said as they jumped up and took off running.

“WOOHOO! This is awesome!” Usagi and Berry yelled with excitement as Sakura just held on as tightly as she could.

** With Everyone Else: **

“Great! There are more of them! Are they staying too?!” Inuyasha yelled as Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku landed with Usagi, Sakura and Berry.

“If they wish. As I said before it’s not safe for humans out here.” Vegeta said simply while Inuyasha fumed.

“Well can I go back then?” Inuyasha asked frustrated.

“No, we have to wait for Ryou, Fai, Trunks, Keiichiro, Kenji and that Setsuna girl.” Vegeta said simply, leaning against a tree.

“Rini!” Usagi cried running to her younger sister.

“Is she ok?” Usagi asked right away.

“She’s fine; she just passed out.” Vegeta said simply.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Usagi cried holding onto Rini’s hand.

“Do you think they got lost or hurt?” Tomoyo asked worried.

“They’re not back yet? I thought maybe they’d be the first back.” Tasuku said simply.

“Ryou, Trunks and Fai know this forest better than anyone; they’re not lost. And I don’t think they’re hurt. They’re some of the strongest in the family. And as for Keiichiro, Kenji and that Setsuna girl, I’m sure they’re fine as well; they’re stronger then we give them credit for.” Piccolo said simply.

“Yeah…” Everybody else agreed.

“Hey, did you see three girls with orange, almost peach colored hair and light purple eyes with glasses and a guy with short brown hair and grey eyes?” Kurogane asked looking at Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku.

“Well, we did see a guy, but he was dead; didn’t look like he’s been dead for long either. As for the girls, no.” Syaoran said simply.

“Damnit.” Kurogane cursed under his breath.

“If you mean your sisters…we seen all of them; they were hurt very badly.” Sakura said softly and sadly.

“Son of a bitch! Where did you see them? Why didn’t they go with you?” Kurogane spat out quickly.

“Kurogane, calm down; they’re in the same situation as we are. We were all abducted and taken to this weird place! There was probably nothing they could do!” Haruka shot back at her older brother.

“We’re sorry; we got separated. The only place we remember seeing them was when we got off the bus.” Berry said simply.

“Ok, that’s enough. Everybody calm down. We don’t know if Ryou, Trunks and Fai have found anybody. Do you smell that? It smells strongly of blood. And I think the rest are coming back as well.” Piccolo said sniffing the air.

“Oh no…” Tomoyo and Ami said thinking the worst…until they landed.

** With Trunks, Ryou & Fai: **

Trunks, Ryou and Fai were heading south into the forest when they heard cries begging for help and the heavy scent of blood in the air.

“Plea-please, somebody help us!” Trunks, Ryou and Fai picked up three girls crying out; and their cries continued to sound closer as they continued to move.

When they got to the scene they were shocked; there were indeed three girls there; they were about to be raped by three bigger guys.

All three girls were pinned against the ground and looked like hell; they were all diced and cut up and from the looks of it, were bleeding severely, to the point if they didn’t get help and soon, they would die.

The girls were Mai, Miki and Momo.

“Hold still little bitches! This is how the game works; you run and if we find you we get you as our prize.” One of the guys said as all three started ripping off the girls’ clothing, sending the boys into a rage.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Ryou asked as he Trunks and Fai landed behind the three men and young girls, startling all of them.

“Who the fuck are you?” The men asked pissed off as they were interrupted.

“Ple-please…he-help us…” One of the girls said weakly.

“This is our land. What are you doing here?” Fai calmly answered as he, Ryou and Trunks looked at the girls.

“Back off! You just want what is ours! We won them fair and square! These little sluts belong to us!” One of the guys said as he took out a knife and slashed at one of the girl’s stomach causing her to scream out.

After that Ryou, Trunks and Fai finally lost it; they charged them and quickly killed the bigger guys, who turned out to be human…the girls, they were defiantly human.

“Well…looks like we have enough blood here to last for a good few months.” Trunks said bagging up the bodies so that they wouldn’t lose too much blood.

“Wh-who are yo-you?” One of the girls trying to get up, on to fall to her knees in shock and pain.

“We are the owners of this land. What are you doing here and what happened?” Ryou asked again looking at the girls.

“Wait. Please don’t speak; you girls are too weak. Just think what you want to say; we’ll hear you.” Trunks said calmly as the three of them knelt down by the girls.

“Well…we don’t know where we are; we were captured by men in dark hoods after they killed our family. My name is Mai and these are my sisters Miki and Momo; we’re triplets. We also have an older brother and sister somewhere out here. We don’t know much, but they brought us here and we don’t know why. They put these things around our necks and pushed us into this forest and then started chasing us while shooting off guns and throwing machetes and other objects. We were hit several times trying to get away and protect one another. Please, can you help us?” The girl, Mai asked trembling.

“Ar-are yo-you vam-vampires?” The other two girls stuttered out quietly.

“You don’t seem too scared if we are.” Fai said quite shocked looking at the triplets.

“Fai! Don’t answer him; you shouldn’t be talking right now; save your strength if you want to survive.” Ryou said walking over to Momo, kneeling down next to her.

“Dumbass…” Trunks sighed walking over to Miki and knelt down next to her.

“What are around your necks?” Fai asked stepping next to Mai, while Ryou and Trunks examined Momo and Miki.

“Geeze Fai…weren’t you listening? They put them around their necks; they don’t know what they are. However, if I had to guess; they’re probably some kind of tracking device. This must be that sporting thing we’ve been hearing rumors about. Using girls as prizes…sick. I don’t care what you are; vampire, demon or human, girls are not trophies. Close your eyes, keep your mouth closed and turn your head a little.” Ryou said to the girls as he Trunks and Fai got a hold of the thing around their necks, squeezing them so hard that they shattered them into two or three different pieces.

“Our grandfather, before he died used to tell us stories about vampires. Our parents didn’t appreciate that so much because they were afraid.” The girls explained.

“And what about you two?” Fai asked curiously.

“Not us; we thought the stories grandpa told us were cool.” Mai started explaining.

“We would always pretend to be vampires when mom and dad weren’t around.” Miki continued explaining.

“If we were to pretend while they were there we’d get our butts handed to us.” Momo finished explaining.

“O-on a sil-silver pl-platter.” All three girls said, stuttering in pain, but had a small smile.

“What’s going on here? We can smell blood from miles away!” Keiichiro exclaimed as he, Kenji and Setsuna landed next to them.

“Who’s she?” Ryou asked right away.

“Her name is Setsuna; who are they?” Kenji asked going straight for the girls.

“From what we understand, their names are Mai, Miki and Momo and they’re triplets. Where’s Kish?” Trunks asked looking around.

“Do you know what’s going on here?” Fai asked looking at Kenji as did his best to temporarily patch up the girls.

“Kish went back to the meeting place already. And as for what’s going on, Setsuna said that it a ritual thing for a group called The Ridders; they look for a place to hunt and then they pick their victims. Their victims being young virgin girls they can rape and then murder. And I guess they collect two guys as well so they have an extra challenge. Setsuna got herself captures so that she could infiltrate this thing and try to take them down.” Keiichiro explained.

“That sounds…lovely…” Ryou, Trunks and Fai said at the same time in disbelief.

“Tha-thank yo-you…” The girls stuttered out in pain.

“That’s enough now; keep your mouths shut and save your energy. We’ll take you back to our castle and get you help. Who wants to take the dead bodies and who takes who?” Ryou asked the group.

“We’ll take the bodies; you guys take the girls.” Keiichiro said simply as he and Kenji grabbed the body bags and took off with Setsuna close behind.

“Ok, I guess I’ll take this one.” Ryou said as he picked up Momo.

“Ok then; I got this one.” Trunks said as he got a hold of Miki while Fai got Mai.

“Let’s get going; we have to find at least of the others and let them know.” Fai said as they started moving.

“What about the others?” Mai asked keeping her face down.

“Our brothers and sisters are out here looking for you as well.” Trunks explained.

“That’s nice and all, but that’s not what we meant. We mean our brother, sister, the other girls and another guy.” Momo explained.

“There are more of you out here?” Ryou asked as they kept going.

“Yes, a few more.” Miki said as she and her sisters passed out due to lack of energy and blood.

“Damnit!” Fai, Ryou and Trunks exclaimed.

“Relax, they’re just resting; they’re still breathing…barely.” Kenji explained as they made their way back to the meeting spot.

“We know that!” Ryou called.

“We were just hoping they’d make it to the meeting spot awake!” Trunks called.

The rest of the way back was silent.

“Geeze, just how many humans are there? Never mind that; we got two bodies with plenty of blood and we need to get back to the castle. We found three girls and are all in need of assistance.” Ryou and Trunks said as they landed.

“Mai, Miki, Momo!” Kurogane and Haruka yelled rushing over to them.

“Kuro-Kuro…Haru…” Mai, Miki and Momo wheezed out weakly.

“What happened?” Kurogane and Haruka asked concerned.

“Not now! We need to get them medical assistance before they completely bleed out and die!” Ryou and Trunks yelled as they took off with the girls.

“Inuyasha, take Kurogane.” Vegeta said as the others started to leave.

“Why me?” Inuyasha complained.

“You’re the only one strong enough to carry him. And you know damn well humans cannot pass through the barrier without a vampire from the family!” Vegeta yelled taking off.

“Fine…come on.” Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kurogane and dragged him along.

** At Home: Earlier: **

Like Vegeta, Piccolo and Pie, Kaede and Bulma take it upon themselves to separate everyone into groups. However, their reason is to get the chores done faster.

Zakuro, Ichigo and Hotaru worked on all the sweeping, moping and vacuuming.

Tomoyo, Minako and Pudding did all the windows and ceilings.

Bulma and Bulla worked on the dishes and counters while Kaede and Shippo worked in the blood room.

Makoto, Mint and Lettuce worked on the yard work…much to Mint’s dismay.

Ayame, Ami and Tart did all the garbage and dusting.

Michiru, Sango and Kana did all the laundry and such.

And whatever was left at the end was worked on together.

By the time they were done, both Kaede and Bulma thought it strange that the guys weren’t back yet so they had sent Tomoyo and Ami out to go see what was going on.

** At Home: Present Time: **

“You lot are back late today; what took you so long? Oh, what do we have here? Oh my; what happened?” Kaede asked worriedly as Vegeta and the others brought in all of the girls and Kurogane, most of them injured in some way or form.

“Please grandma, is there something you can do for these girls and Kurogane? These three are Mai, Miki and Mom; I think are the worst…granted they were all sliced up by machetes and swords and shot at with gun. These are their older brother Kurogane and sister Haruka. They, along with all these other humans and Setsuna, were all taken from their homes after their families either gave them up or were murdered to be part of some ritual.” Ryou, Trunks and Fai explained showing Kaede the triplets and the others.

“Bring anyone who is severely injured with me and Kenji. Tomoyo and Ami; you take the ones that aren’t severely injured and help them. Take any sibling you can think of that you think can help you with that.” Kaede said as Fai, Trunks and Ryou carried Mai, Miki and Momo, taking them to Kaede, while Rei, Haruka and Kurogane following closely behind.

They followed Kaede down a long hall to a room lit by dozens of candles.

“Lay them down on the tables and I’ll see what Kenji and I can do. Ryou, Trunks and Fai you take care of the siblings and the girl; their wounds don’t look as bad.” Kaede instructed Ryou, Trunks and Fai what to do. And she was right; their wounds weren’t horrid. Rei had only had a few cuts on her arms and the one nasty slash on her back that required stitches. Kurogane had several nicks, cuts, scratches and two large gashes that required stitches, but nothing to serious and Haruka was the worst with cuts, gashes and some bullet wounds, but it wasn’t horrible.

Kaede, Kenji, Keiichiro, Mamoru, Inuyasha, Ryou, Fai, Trunks and Tomoyo were the only ones that could stand to be near a living person who was severely bleeding such as the triplets were.

“What’s wrong grandma?” Ryou asked looking at Kaede who had a glazed over look on her face.

“Their blood, it smells…rare. What is their blood type?” Kaede asked looking at Haruka and Kurogane.

“I’m not sure. I just remember their mother saying that they should be careful and to never ever get cut really bad to need a blood transfusion…I don’t think I was ever told why.” Haruka said looking at Kaede.

“Of course that woman wouldn’t say anything or something like that. The triplets all have AB- blood type.” Kurogane said rather annoyed.

“And what of you two? Neither of you have AB-?” Kaede asked looking at Kurogane.

“No, we’re both A+. To answer your next question, no, my sisters and I do not have the same mother as me and Haruka; we are siblings on our father’s side. And if the courts had ruled in his favor like they should’ve in the first place my dad would’ve had custody of them and wouldn’t have committed suicide. So to answer another question on your mind, no, I can’t stand their mother. And from I understand neither do they. And yes, to answer one final question, I can read minds, but only of certain people…or vampires. I can’t read my sisters’ minds, nor can I seem to read anybody’s in your family except for you and what was his name again? Oh Inuyasha, his I can read. Sometimes it comes in handy. Other times it’s annoying. Now are you going to help my sister or not?” Kurogane asked annoyed crossing his arms over his chest.

“I never really found it to be needed to get to know that woman; I think she was nothing but a gold-digger.” Haruka said crossing her arms.

“I’m going to see what I can do. But I don’t think there’s much that can be done for the girls.” Kaede said softly.

“What do you mean? Are they going to die?” Haruka asked standing up straight as tears started to form in her eyes.

“I think so my dear.” Kaede said sadly.

“Isn’t there _anything_ you can do you? Can’t you turn her?” Usagi asked coming in.

“What are you talking about?” Kurogane and Haruka asked looking at this girl around their sisters’ age.

“You know turn them? Change them into vampires. I read in books that they can do that…for people who want to become like them or for people who are dying.” Usagi said simply with hope in her eyes and voice.

“That’s true. We can do that, but I’m not so sure it would be a good idea.” Kaede said simply.

“What do you mean? If you can do it then do it!” Kurogane demanded angrily.

“What she means is that your sisters are already in so much pain that it wouldn’t be fair to cause them anymore.” Ryou explained.

“What do you mean? Don’t you just have to bite her somewhere?” Usagi asked confused.

“Well yes, but I’d have to hold my bite there to let my venom run through her body. And having my venom running through her whole entire body is one of the most painful sensations that one can feel; it literally feels like your body is on fire burning.” Trunks explained.

“Ple-please. D-do i-it. I ca-can han-handle i-it.” The triplets breathed out at the same time, stuttering.

“I don’t think you know what you’re talking about…” Ryou, Trunks and Fai started but was interrupted.

“Ple-please. I kn-know wh-what I-I’m as-ask-asking f-for. Ple-please tr-try, ple-please.” The girls begged stuttering out, a few tears falling.

“Boys, it’s up to you; this has to be your choice. If you should to choose to honor their wish then you’d better get it done and fast; they doesn’t have long left. And you know that once they’re dead there’s no bringing them back…not even as a vampire.” Kaede said as she collected blood from the girls.

“Is this really what you want? Because if it is you can’t go near your siblings for a long time because you probably won’t be able to control your thirst for human blood.” Fai explained.

“Ye-yes I-I’m su-sure. I-I’ll see th-them ag-again so-some da-day.” The girls stuttered out smiling.

“Fine. Grandma are you done?” Ryou, Trunks and Fai asked watching their grandma collect the triplets’ rare blood.

“You’ll be able to collect their blood once a month on the full moon.” Kenji said simply.

“Yes, you’re right; take her and go fast. You know what you must do.” Kaede said as Ryou, Trunks and Fai picked up Momo, Miki and Mai, who all whimpered in pain.

“What’s going on in here?” Inuyasha, Mamoru, Ami and Tomoyo asked as they and their other siblings all came into the room.

“The boys are going to change those girls so that they can live.” Kaede said as she collected leftover blood from the table.

“What is that smell?” Kanna, Hotaru, Bulla and Shippo asked never smelling rare blood.

“AB-blood.” Ryou said as he walked out to his room with Momo.

“That girl has AB-blood?” Keiichiro asked looking around.

“Yes, all three of them do. I hear you brought back quite a bit of blood this time. More than enough this time.” Kaede said as she started to clean the table.

“Oh yes. I think we got fourteen bodies and as much blood as we could manage to get. And I think there’s still a few more out there. Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku destroyed their method of transportation. According to Setsuna the men that we got were hunters hunting the girls and the driver. So we didn’t kill any innocents.” Vegeta explained.

“Umm…” Usagi started.

“Yes what is it?” Kaede asked kindly.

“What about us?” Usagi asked looking at Kaede.

“What do you mean my dear? You may stay here as long as you need. Or do you mean for something else.” Kaede asked kindly, but she knew what she meant.

“Can we…I’m sorry, can I be turned as well?” Usagi, Sakura and Berry asked looking at Kaede, shocking everybody else.

Soon the human girls’ eyes filled with horror as Kurogane stood there shaking; the triplet’s screaming could be heard throughout the whole castle.

“Is that what it’s like to be turned?” Kurogane and Haruka asked in a tone that read annoyance.

“Yes, that’s the price of being turned. Are you sure that’s what you want as well?” Kaede asked simply looking on.

“Ye-yes. We want to be vampires as well.” Usagi, Berry and Sakura stuttered at first, but then got confident with their answer.

“Yeah, me too. But I’d prefer not to be bit by a guy. I got to be there to protect my sisters.” Kurogane said simply crossing his arms.

“Same here!” Haruka said with confidence.

“What is this, crazy human’s day?” Inuyasha shot out right away rather rudely.

“Inuyasha! That’s enough!” Kaede shot out, angry.

“What? Fine sure, the siblings I understand. But these girls and all the girls out there want to be turned as well.” Inuyasha shot out.

“And that’s their choice. We never turn away people who want to be like us. They just have to pay the price.” Kaede said simply.

“I can give you some of my blood as well. I don’t have any money, but I can give blood. I don’t have AB-Blood like those girls, but I can give some.” Usagi said getting looks from everyone.

“She means the pain you idiot. The price you’ll have to pay is pain, just like what your sister is going through now. We don’t even know if she’ll survive that!” Inuyasha shot out rudely.

“Inuyasha that is enough! He his right though; the price is the pain that the venom coursing through your body will cause. But if you’re really willing, we’d love to have blood from you.” Kaede said as Usagi walked over to her.

“What? The girls were nearly dead when we brought them here! We should’ve just left them there for the animals to eat!” Inuyasha yelled causing Kurogane and Haruka to ball up their fists while Usagi, Sakura and Berry shed tears.

“Inuyasha! Knock it off! They’re here and they’re being changed whether you like it or not! Ryou, Trunks and Fai know what they’re doing! They know how to keep the girls alive long enough to change them and you know it! Now, you can either get with the program and change one of those young girls or you can sulk and not be able to go on the next hunting trip. Take it or leave it.” Kaede said royally pissed off, which by the way takes a lot.

“Fine…I guess I’ll go change that Kagome chick and just get it over with…” Inuyasha said leaving the room.

“I’m sorry dear. Inuyasha is just family orientated just like you and your younger sister. And you two as well along with your sisters. Now if you all still want, you can sit there and I’ll get the things ready to get your blood. Are any of you queasy when it comes to blood or are you pretty good with it?” Kaede asked looking at Usagi, Sakura, Berry, Haruka and Kurogane.

“Would it be possible for me to lie down? I’m good if I lie down, otherwise I get dizzy.” Usagi said simply.

“Same with us.” Sakura and Berry said, Berry a little more enthusiastically.

“That’s fine, however you’re comfy; that’s all that matters. And what about you? Are you willing to donate your blood as well? Or do you just want to get it over with?” Kaede asked Haruka and Kurogane.

“Whatever; it doesn’t matter to me.” Kurogane said as he sat in the chair.

“Good; well then Tomoyo will take care of you. Kenji, please take care of Ms. Haruka.” Kaede said as Tomoyo got him ready and Kenji got to Haruka while she got Usagi started…


	4. Changing Pt. 1!

** With Kaede: Blood Work: **

“Ok sweetheart, are you ready?” Kaede asked as she got Usagi ready.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Usagi said as she closed her eyes.

“Ok, here comes the poke.” Kaede said as she inserted the needle into Usagi’s arm causing her to jump a bit.

On the other side of the room Tomoyo had just inserted a needle into Kurogane’s arm while Kenji inserted a needle into Haruka’s arm; he didn’t make a single movement or noise while Haruka jumped a bit.

After they got all the blood that they could take from Usagi, Kurogane and Haruka Kaede and Tomoyo took blood from Berry and Sakura.

“Well there you go; you all are all done. Here eat this; they’ll make you feel better.” Kaede said handing the five of them some crackers and water.

“Thank you.” Usagi, Sakura and Berry said softly taking the crackers and water.

“Yeah, thanks.” Haruka said politely while Kurogane just grunted as they took the crackers and water.

“No, thank you. It’s very seldom that we get anybody with rare blood like your sisters. Nor do we get many humans willing to donate their own blood. And you’re also welcome.” Kaede said as she put the blood away as Mamoru, Michiru, Syaoran and Tasuku came in, just as more screams could be heard.

“Are they ready to go?” Mamoru and Michiru asked in right away while Syaoran and Tasuku stood there waiting.

“Yes. Just let the younger girls sit for a few minutes; they’re still a bit woozy. Now, who is taking who?” Kaede asked looking at everyone as Kenji headed out.

“Well, I can the tall, dark and brooding looking guy. What do you call yourself again?” Tomoyo asked with a smile.

“I’m Kurogane.” Kurogane huffed slightly annoyed. But not necessarily at her, but of why I couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Well then; I’ll take Mr. Kurogane. Oh and don’t worry about your little sisters; Ryou, Trunks and Fai really do know what they’re doing. I’m sure they’ll survive.” Tomoyo said with a smile as she led Kurogane to her room.

‘Wow…who would’ve thought Kurogane would fall in love…especially with a vampire girl.’ Haruka thought to herself as she watched her brother leave unaware that Michiru was right behind her.

“Is this one ready to go? Haruka right?” Michiru asked calmly.

“Uh-uh…yeah, that’s me.” Haruka said as she tried to hide her blush.

“Are you ok to walk on your own?” Michiru asked kindly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Haruka said as she calmed herself down.

“Good, then follow me.” Michiru said calmly as she led Haruka out of the room.

“And what of you three?” Kaede asked looking at the boys.

“Well…why don’t we let the girls pick?” Mamoru asked looking at the girls.

“I’d like to go with Syaoran…” “And I’d like to go with Tasuku!” “I want to go with Mamoru.” Sakura said shyly, Berry exclaimed happily and Usagi said softly all at the same time.

“Well then it sounds like a plan.” Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku said smiling as Kaede stared on happily.

“Well I’m going to help Bulma with the little kids…and find out what Vegeta is up to…” Kaede said and then sighed as she left the room.

“Well get this started!” Berry exclaimed happily before the guys led them to their rooms…

** Earlier: With Ryou & Momo: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

Along with my brothers, Uncle Vegeta, cousins and a few family friends, I brought back a human girl to see my grandmother. But the one I brought along with two others…her sisters, were severely injured; to the point of they were dying.

Grandma said there wasn’t much we could do; they were going to die unless Trunks, Fai and I changed them.

Anyways…the girl that I had brought was already in severe pain as it was; I didn’t want to cause her anymore. But then she, along with her sisters spoke out stuttering that they wanted to be changed. Needless to say I think we were all surprised; these girls who were all near death and were in what seemed like to be in severe pain wanted to be changed even though we said the pain would be unbearable.

Well I guess; I know how to change her at this point…as do Trunks and Fai along with a few others.

I told them all I’d do it (as did Trunks and Fai), but she wouldn’t be able to see her brother and sister for awhile. Again the girls said they didn’t care; that they’d see them again someday.

She, along with her sisters are pretty persistent, I’ll give them that. Not only that, but she’s pretty cute too; maybe even beautiful.

I gently picked her up and carried her to my room, walking past the others as they walked in.

As I was leaving I could hear them arguing and I could only vaguely pick up what they were saying; Inuyasha was being his stupid immature self as always. The sad thing about that is that he’s older than me…even if it is only by a year.

Anyways, once I got to my room I gently laid Momo down on my bed and got on top of her.

“I’m terribly sorry about this.” I told her as I ripped off what was left of her shirt. The bra that she wore was not only soaked in blood, but it was barely there. The man who had her pinned to the ground must’ve really been tormenting her; the straps were cut and the front clasp was shattered. Not only that but the fabric was almost completely gone; only her nipples were covered.

I decided I would let her keep some of her dignity by covering them up after removing the rest of that piece of clothing.

She was doing surprisingly well with all of this; that was until I had to straddle her hips; then she panicked.

“Calm down; I have to do this so that you don’t move when I change you. If you move too much while I’m biting into your flesh it could all go wrong? Do you understand me?” I asked her seriously.

As I waited for her response she started to calm down and nodded her head.

“Listen to me very carefully. This hurts enough as it is already, but in order to save you I have to bite you right over your heart. This way of changing will take longer and will be a lot more painful. Do you understand?” I asked her and she nodded her head.

“Do you still want me to do this?” I asked her and again she nodded.

“Ok then…”

As I leaned down to bite I had her pinned and she started to involuntarily twitch.

That’s when I began to suspect something had happened to her. And I think I know what it was.

“Were you raped before?” I asked her; I knew it wasn’t while in the forest; this had to have happened a long while ago.

“Wait, don’t talk; just think what you want to say and save what little strength you have.” I told her seriously.

‘No…but almost…along with Mai and Miki; but our big brother and big sister saved us.’ Momo thought to me.

I just sighed as I put my lips to where her heart was; it was barely beating and continued to slow with each passing second.

I looked up at her face one last time before I bit down.

Almost immediately she started screaming in pain, but I held my fangs in place as I quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down while keeping my hips in place on hers.

I sympathize with her; I’ve seen this happen many times before. And she and her sisters were lucky their brother and sister were around to save them. My sister and cousin were not so lucky and were raped; I saw what it did to both of them…

After a good twelve minutes I was able to release my fangs and I just had to sit there, keeping her pinned down as she screamed and cried out in pain.

I also heard the other two scream out in pain; Trunks and Fai must’ve started at the same time that I did…

I knew this was going to be a long and painful process; I just had to sit here and keep her from hurting herself.

Eventually, after another fifteen minutes she stopped screaming, but continued crying and shaking uncontrollably for at least another forty-five minutes to an hour or so.

I felt just awful about this, but I don’t understand why; I’ve didn’t feel this bad when I turned Mint, Lettuce or Ichigo. This was different and I didn’t understand why.

Once she stopped shaking she had cried herself to sleep…I think; she stopped shaking and crying, but she was still breathing.

At about the same time she stopped shaking and right after she fell asleep.

I think a little bit ago I started to hear other girls scream in the same kind of pain that she was screaming; my brothers were changing the others as well. I guess it means we’ll have new people living here from now on.

** Present Time: Still Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

This girl...I wonder what it would be like to make love to her. Wait…I mean fuck. Don’t I?

“Sounds like you’re in love.” I heard Keiichiro, one of my oldest brothers say as he entered my room.

“When did you get in here? I didn’t even hear you enter. And what do you mean you think I’m in love?” I said slightly annoyed as I quickly covered Momo up.

“Just a few minutes ago; I knocked, but there was no answer. I just wanted to see how the girl was doing.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Momo, her name is Momo and she’s alive in a matter of speaking.” I said and then noticed Keiichiro smirk, “What’s with the face?”

“You just proved my point.” Keiichiro said with that same smirk.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“You know…for a smart guy, you sure don’t get a lot of things. Think about it; you act completely different with her than the others. I mean sure with Mint you realized that not only was she not interested in you, but in guys in general. After awhile you realized that Lettuce was in love with Pie. And I think that you know, but just can’t admit it because you’re still looking or whatever, but Ichigo and Kish are in love. For crying out loud you know they’re fucking behind your back.   But you don’t care because you don’t love her and you want them to be happy. Not only that but everybody-except those two and you-can see that Ichigo is becoming more of a sister to you. Getting onto Momo; you use her name. You never used any of their names until you were done with them; Mint and Lettuce used to be the girl or that girl or you. And currently that’s how it is with Ichigo. You get defensive of her easily, which you never did with any of the others. You seem to want to protect her-whatever it is-decency. Meaning as soon as I came in you covered her up. When with the others you didn’t care if any of us seen them naked. And then there’s the fact that instead of saying what it would feel like to “fuck” her like you normally would you asked yourself what it would feel like to “make love” to her. You’re in love Ryou; I think you’ve found your life mate.” Keiichiro told me.

I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, I began to realize he was right.

“So are the others changing the girls and Kurogane as well?” I asked looking at Keiichiro in the eyes.

“Yes. Well…” Keiichiro started.

“Well what?” I asked annoyed.

“Tomoyo has also found her life mate I believe; as has Michiru.” Keiichiro told me.

“Who?” I asked and then it hit me.

“Momo’s, Mai’s and Miki’s older brother and sister. I do believe their names are Kurogane and Haruka.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Why do you say you think that they think that they’re their life mates?” I asked confused.

“Because they give them the same look you give Momo. Not only that, but Kurogane gives her the same look as well…even though he tries to hide it. And even though she tries to hide it, Haruka blushes every time Michiru say something; and I don’t think she’s the type to normally blush. Not only that, but I just heard Tomoyo ask him to take her virginity before she changed him. That or right after, but I think before. As for Michiru and Haruka…I think they’re talking.” Keiichiro said making my jaw drop to the floor.

“Seriously?” I asked after I gained my composure back.

“Yes. I thought about saying something, but decided against it. One I’m not her father and two she can make her own decisions. And he seems like a decent fellow; he’s all about what we’re about; and that’s family first. And from what I can tell so is Haruka; she’s just a little rough around the edges…but I like her. I think they, along with their sisters and all the others will make great additions to our family.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Ok. And what about you?” I asked looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Keiichiro asked confused.

“You like that Setsuna girl don’t you?” I asked with the same smirk he gave me.

“So what? Maybe I do. I have to go; have a good night.” Keiichiro said turning red as he left my room.

After he left I sighed a deep sigh of relief; I didn’t have to deal with him and his wittiness anymore. Granted, he’s slightly annoying, but he’s right and I love him dearly; he is my older brother after all.

Looking back at Momo, I realized that she hasn’t got any clothes other than the ripped skirt, socks and shoes she has on; I’m not sure whether or not she has panties on, but I don’t plan on looking just yet on that. But I’m sure one of these days I’ll get her…I hope.

Maybe I can get Zakuro to go shopping and get the girls some new clothes…

But first…

“Ichigo, Kish, could you two please come here? Now?” I called to them.

It took those two about ten minutes to get here; they were just having sex; I could smell it on them.

“You called us Master Ryou?” Ichigo asked softly, nervous; she knew I knew. I think they both did.

“Yes, but I think we should take this to the other room.” I told them as I motioned them to follow me to the other half of my room.

My room…or chambers as some would call it was pretty big and had a few secret doors. One of which led to another decent sized area, big enough to be its own room; I normally use it for sex.

“Is something wrong?” Kish asked as we entered the room.

“No, not really. I think we all just need to sit down and have a chat…somewhere where Momo’s sleep won’t be disturbed.” I said but was then was interrupted by Ichigo.

“Momo? Who’s Momo?”

“Momo is one of the humans that were brought in by me, my brothers, Uncle Vegeta, cousins, Kish and the others. There were a total of eleven girls and one guy. One of the girls is a vampire; her name is Setsuna. Apparently there was another guy out there, but he was killed. Apparently the rumors of a new hunting game were true; but the hunters were hunting young human virgin girls with two guys to see if they could save the girls. Setsuna, the vampire was caught off guard and was captured. Momo and her sisters Mai and Miki were captured by three men and were nearly raped and all three were very badly injured…to the point of nearly dying; so I changed her to save her life; Trunks and Fai are changing the other two while the others are changing the other girls minus Setsuna while Tomoyo is changing the guy. The guy’s name is Kurogane and he is the triplet’s older brother. They also have an older sister; I think her name is Haru or something like that…” I started when Kish interrupted me.

“Her name is Haruka; she’s one of the ones I rescued…along with a little pink haired girl.” Kish explained.

“Ok then… Anyways, that brings me to my next point; Kish, you and the other guys and possibly some of the girls will be coming with me and the others again on our own little hunting experience.” I explained.

“Why?” Kish asked interested.

“Because there are more hunters out there; Mamoru, Syaoran and Tasuku stranded them here. We did get quite a few of the hunters already, but we believe that there are more and we believe the leader is out here as well.” I explained.

“Sounds like fun. But why do we need the girls?” Kish asked curious.

“Bait; but only the stronger girls will be going out. That means you’ll be going Ichigo; along with Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Sango, Makoto, maybe Tomoyo and Setsuna. These guys want younger looking girls who look like they may be virgins. The girls that are chosen to go were chosen because we know they’re strong and can defend themselves. We’ll also need a few you to go out into town and get new outfits for the new girls and Kurogane. And to whoever goes can get themselves new outfits as well. Actually, we’ll probably have whoever goes get everyone a new outfit.” I explained.

“That’s so cool! Thanks so much master!” Ichigo cried out excitedly hugging me.

“Well now; that’s another thing we need to talk about.” I said simply as she pulled away.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked innocently.

“The three of us; I know the two of you have been seeing each other behind my back. Now, before you say anything, let me finish. Ichigo I’m not your master anymore; you go be happy with Kish; I don’t care anymore. I don’t really think I ever cared. So go, you’re free.” I told them simply.

“You’re not mad?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“He has a new play thing…” Kish said pissing me off.

“She’s not a play thing; Ryou actually loves her; she’s his life mate.” Keiichiro said popping in again.

“I thought you left.” I said in disbelief.

“I did, but then grandma told me to come get you guys; the men are getting close to the castle. She said it’s time; I already warned the others. Tomoyo and I offered to watch over Momo and the others. And Kurogane…well he’s apparently coming with.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Did she change him yet?” I asked surprised.

“Yes and he’s ready to go. Tomoyo even said that when she changed him all he did was flinch a bit; no yelling or nothing. Grandma said that he’s one of those rare ones; the ones who don’t feel a whole lot of pain if any at all. The other sister, Haruka; she also didn’t feel any kind of pain…but she did pass out afterwards. Anyways, we’re moving the girls and the younger kids to a safe room. If you need any help out there, don’t hesitate to call me and Tomoyo; Pudding, Tart and Ayame will be staying back to help as well. But be ready in ten minutes. I’m going to grab Momo.” Keiichiro said as he began to leave.

“Wait! Wait just a second, please.” I said going to my dresser to grab a shirt for Momo so she wouldn’t be visible to everybody.

“Wait, why do the girls need to be moved to a safe room? Isn’t the castle protected by a barrier?” Kish asked as he and Ichigo walked out of the one room into my main room.

“Because, they need to be monitored in case something goes wrong. And with what’s going on and with how many girls there are it’s easier to have them together. Grandma will be there as well. Now, get ready.” Keiichiro said as he gently picked up Momo and carried her out of the room.

The sooner this problem was taken care of the sooner she could come back to my room so I can watch over her.

** Earlier: With Fai and Mai: **

** Fai’s P.O.V.: **

Tonight we not only brought home a good amount of blood to sustain us for a good few months; but we also brought home a good amount of humans who were being hunted.

All of the girls had some kind of damage, but three of the girls were severely injured…almost to the point that they were dying from their injuries.

Grandma said there wasn’t much we could do; they were going to die unless Trunks, Ryou and I changed them.

Ryou, Trunks and I debated on changing them at this point because of how much pain they seemed to be in. But then the three surprised us by saying the unthinkable; they didn’t care how bad the pain was…they wanted to live and become like us; they wanted a chance at some kind of life.

I think everyone was surprised by that; these girls who were all near death and were in what seemed like to be in severe pain wanted to be changed even though we said the pain would be unbearable.

Now everyone who knows me, knows that I’m not a very serious guy; but in this situation I think I may have shocked them be being very serious…but they didn’t say anything. But maybe they knew that in a situation like this I have to be serious.

Well I guess, I am one of the only ones who knows how change her at this point…as do Trunks and Ryou along with a few others, such as grandma, Uncle Vegeta, Keiichiro and Kenji.

So Ryou, Trunks and I said that we would change the girls, but they wouldn’t be able to see their brother and sister for awhile. But again the girls were brave and said that they would see them again eventually.

Those girls…they’re really interested in becoming vampires. I think it’s kind of cool, especially since the girl I have (her name is Mai) is absolutely beautiful.

We (Ryou, Trunks and I) gently picked up the girl we were going to change and carried them to our chambers, walking past the others.

As we were leaving we could hear the others arguing like normal…and I could only vaguely pick up what they were saying; Inuyasha was angry that more people were coming to live here.

“Fai, just remember; don’t bore her with your stupid jokes when she wakes up!” I heard Koga yell from down the hall.

I suppose the others knew something was up when they saw the girls. The only thing is that they don’t know the truth of it all; they don’t know that we saved these girls from a fate far worse than death.

As I was carrying her to my room I noticed that Mai was crying; and I knew why.

“Don’t listen to Inuyasha; he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Your sisters will be just fine; Ryou, Trunks and I know exactly what we’re doing. You and your family will be reunited when you all wake up transformed…if that’s still what you want.” I said trying to reassure her.

“Yes, it’s what I want. You’re sure we’ll all survive this?” Mai asked me ever so softly with tears running down her face.

I stopped for just a few seconds to wipe her tears away.

“Yes, I’m sure she will. Aside from grandmother, Uncle Vegeta and Keiichiro, Ryou, Trunks and I are some the best at changing someone who is near death. Now, let’s get to my room so I can change you so that when you and your sister wake up you can be reunited.” I told her as I once again picked her up.

“Ok, thank you.” She said softly as she gently laid her head on my shoulder… … … … Soo damn cute… … … …~_~

“You’re welcome.” I said as I continued to my room.

So I carried her to my room the rest of the way in silence; she had fallen asleep… … … … Even cuter than before…… … …~_~

Anyways, once I got to my room I gently laid Mai down on my bed and gently got on top of her.

“I’m sorry about this.” I told her as I pulled off what was left of her shirt. If she ever wore bras, there was none there now; the man who attacked her must’ve ripped it off. So I deiced to put a blanket over her so that she might be a little more comfortable.

Surprisingly enough she was doing really well with all of this; she jumped a little when I straddle her hips; but that’s to be expected.

“Relax; this has to be done this way so that you don’t move too much when I change you. If that happens while I’m biting into your flesh it could all go wrong? Do you understand me?” I asked her somewhat seriously.

As I waited for her response she started to calm down and nodded her head.

“Listen to me very carefully. This is painful as hell as it is, but in order to save you I have to bite you right over your heart. This way will take longer and will be more painful. Am I understood?” I asked her and she nodded her head.

“Do you still want me to do this?” I asked her and again she nodded.

“Ok; here we go then.” I sighed.

As I leaned down to bite I had her pinned and she started to involuntarily twitch.

“Have you ever raped before?” I asked her simply.

“Wait, don’t talk; just think what you want to say and save what strength you have left.” I told her seriously, remembering what Ryou and Trunks said earlier.

‘No…but almost…along with Miki and Momo; but our brother and sister saved us.’ Mai thought to me.

“Say? That big brute of a guy; that’s your older brother correct?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes.” She answered in her head.

“And his name is Kurogane?” I asked again.

And again she answered, “Yes.”

“Do you think he would mind if I started calling him Kurger-berger?” I asked getting her to lightly laugh, but then she started coughing painfully.

I got the first part of my job done; I got her to laugh a little before I would get her to scream…

I sighed as I got to the second part of my job as I put my lips to where her heart was; it was hardly beating and just continued to slow.

I looked at her once before I bit down and she started screaming out and thrashing around in pain.

With how she was thrashing I was surprised I was able to hold my fangs in place, but I did and I had to pin her arms down above her head to keep her still.

After a good twelve minutes I was able to release my fangs and I just had to sit there, keeping her pinned down as she screamed and cried out in pain.

I also heard the other two scream out in pain; Ryou and Trunks must’ve started at the same time that I did…

That’s a little weird to be honest…all three of us biting down at the exact time? What are the odds?

I knew this was going to be a long and painful process; that I had to sit on her to keep her from hurting herself.

After a few minutes-a little longer than normal-I was able to pull my fangs out.

When I was able to sit up I noticed that her eyes became huge and she would pant every few breaths she took between screaming.

Eventually, after another fifteen minutes she stopped screaming, but continued crying and shaking uncontrollably for at least another forty-five minutes to an hour or so.

I couldn’t hear the other two anymore, so I couldn’t tell if they were still crying or not…or if they were even still awake.

I hate doing this like this; it always makes me feel horrible. But for some odd reason I feel worse doing it to her.

Once she stopped shaking she had cried herself to sleep; she stopped shaking and crying, but she was still breathing…so I must’ve done something right. At about the same time she stopped shaking she fell asleep.

Just a few minutes ago I started to hear other girls scream in the same kind of pain that she was screaming; my brothers were changing the others as well. But I didn’t hear the guy scream or yell; I wonder if someone’s changed him yet…

** Present Time: Still Fai’s P.O.V.: **

After I was sure she was asleep I climbed off of her and just sat there watching her; the way her face looked and the way her chest was rising and falling as she breathed. She was beautiful; absolutely perfect.

“What’s going on with me? I asked myself as I sat in a chair across from the room just watching her.

I just couldn’t figure it out…

“Why am I feeling this way?” I asked myself over and over again.

“Someone’s in love.” I heard a voice from my doorway; it was Miroku.

“What do you know?” I asked snapping at him.

“I know that those girls and that guy that we brought home are human. I know that they are in some kind of trouble, but not what kind. I know from listening in to the others like I just listened to you that pretty much all of you found someone you could spend the rest of your lives with…even Ryou, Trunks and…Inuyasha. I know that the other two girls who look like her, Miki and Momo survived because Trunks and Ryou changed them just in time. And I know exactly what love is; I love Sango. Oh, I also know that Tomoyo is going to lose her virginity to that big fellow that was brought home.” Miroku said disappearing out the door, after shutting it.

I just sat there after he left and thought to myself. Could he be right? Could I love this girl that I literally just met a few hours ago?

Wait a second! Did he just say that Kurogane was going to take my sister’s virginity? What do I do now? Do I go storm into Tomoyo’s room and demand he be changed by someone else? Maybe I should just leave them alone? Maybe it’s what she wants; she’s always saying she’s looking for the right someone to take it and she does look at him with those lovey-dovey eyes. I’ll just let them be; he seems like a good enough guy. And if not the others and I know how to take care of guys like him. For now I need to concentrate on Mai.

“I guess Miroku was right; I was in love. For the first time in my life I was in love. But the question is; will she love me back?” I asked myself.

“You’ll never know unless you tell her how you feel and ask her she feels.” I heard Kenji say from behind me.

“Gah…I hate when you do that! Don’t you ever knock?” I asked looking at him.

“I did knock; you just didn’t hear me. And yes, I know you hate that; that’s why I do it. When the time comes just tell her how you feel. Anyways, I just came to tell you that you need to get ready; those men who were hunting down the girls and Kurogane are getting close to the castle. We need to keep them from attacking other girls. And just so you know I’m staying back to make sure that the girls are ok; so we’re taking them to a safe room. Some of the girls will be going out later to get new outfits after all this is done and over with.” Kenji explained to me.

“Ok; I guess I’ll get ready then. Are you taking Mai now then?” I asked as he walked over to my bed.

“Yes; I’m taking her now.” Kenji replied as he started walking over to Mai.

“Just wait; let me put a shirt or something on her.” I said as I got one of my larger shirts.

“The others are getting ready as well and I’ve gathered up most of the girls already. Oh and Kurogane is going as well; he is fully changed and it only took a few minutes and he never fell asleep. Grandma thinks he’s one of the rare ones, but I think it has something do with being a guy.” Kenji said leaving with Mai.

“Ok.” Was all I said as I got ready.

** Earlier: With Trunks & Miki: **

** Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

Along with my brothers, Uncle Vegeta, cousins and a few family friends, we brought a bunch of humans, mostly girls and one guy. But the one girl that I brought back to meet my grandma along with her sisters (the three of them are triplets), were severely injured; to the point that they were dying. The three of them also have an older brother and sister.

Grandma said there wasn’t much that could be done; they were going to die unless Ryou, Fai and I changed them; we were there only hope.

Anyways…the girl that I had brought was already in severe pain as it was; I didn’t want to cause her anymore. However, she and her sisters stuttered out that they wanted to be changed. We were all surprised; these girls were all near death and were in severe pain and _they_ wanted to be changed even though we said the pain would be excruciating.

Well at least I know how to change her properly at this point…as do grandma, dad, Keiichiro, Kenji, Ryou, Fai along and I think Tomoyo can.

I told them I’d do it (as did Ryou and Fai), but they wouldn’t be able to see her brother and sister for awhile. The girls just said they’d see them again someday.

The three of them are persistent, I’ll give them that. Not only that, but they’re pretty cute as well, especially Miki; I think she’s beautiful with her short hair.

I gently picked her up and carried her to my room, walking past the others as they walked in.

As I was leaving I could hear them arguing and I could only vaguely pick up what they were saying; Inuyasha was being his stupid immature self as always. The sad thing about that is that he’s older than me…even if it is only by a year.

Anyways, once I got to my room I gently laid Miki down on my bed and got on top of her.

“I’m terribly sorry about this.” I told her as I ripped off what was left of her shirt. The half a bra that she wore was not only soaked in blood, but it was barely there. The man who had her pinned to the ground must’ve really been tormenting her; one entire half of the bra was missing, the one strap was cut and the front clasp was shattered. Not only that but the fabric was almost completely gone; only her one nipple was covered.

I decided I would let her keep some of her dignity by covering them up after removing the rest of that piece of clothing.

I was surprised that she was doing so well with all of this; she was actually pretty calm.

“You and the other two girls my cousins and I rescued; you’re triplets yes?” I asked.

“Yes.” She answered out loud.

“Which one are you; first or second? You’re certainly not third born.” I said simply. If I had to guess she was first born; she just has that personality.

“First-have to watch out for Mai and Momo.” She said out loud again; now she was panicking.

Thought so…she’s tougher than the other two; she also seems more mature or something…

“Calm down; I have to do this so that you don’t move when I change you. If you move too much while I’m biting into your flesh it could all go wrong? Do you understand me?” I asked her seriously.

As I waited for her response she started to calm down and nodded her head.

“Besides, don’t you have and older brother and sister to look out for you and your sisters?” I asked seriously.

“Yes…” She answered again.

“Ok then… Listen to me very carefully. This hurts enough as it is already, but in order to save you I have to bite you right over your heart. This way of changing will take longer and will be a lot more painful. Do you understand?” I asked her and she nodded her head.

“Do you still want me to do this?” I asked her and again she nodded.

“Ok then…”

As I leaned down to bite I had her pinned and she started to involuntarily twitch.

That’s when I began to suspect something had happened to her. And I think I know what it was.

“Were you raped before?” I asked her; I knew it wasn’t while in the forest; this had to have happened a long while ago.

“No, almost…along with Mai and Momo; but our big brother and big sister saved us.” Miki said losing energy.

I just sighed as I put my lips to where her heart was; it was barely beating and continued to slow with each passing second.

With one simply bite above her heart, it started; she started screaming in pain and thrashing around, but I held my fangs in place as I kept her pinned down while.

I sympathize with her; I’ve seen this happen many times before. And she and her sisters were lucky their brother and sister were around to save them. My sister and cousin were not so lucky and were raped; I saw what it did to both of them…

After a good twelve minutes I was able to release my fangs and I just had to sit there, keeping her pinned down as she screamed and cried out in pain.

I also heard the other two scream out in pain; Ryou and Fai must’ve started at the same time that I did…

I knew this was going to be a long and painful process; I just had to sit here and keep her from hurting herself.

Eventually, after another fifteen minutes she stopped screaming, but continued crying and shaking uncontrollably for at least another forty-five minutes to an hour or so.

I felt just awful about this, but I don’t understand why. I’ve didn’t feel this bad when I turned other vampires. This was different and I didn’t understand why.

Once she stopped shaking she had cried herself to sleep…I think; she stopped shaking and crying, but she was still breathing.

At about the same time she stopped shaking and right after she fell asleep.

I think a little bit ago I started to hear other girls scream in the same kind of pain that she was screaming; my brothers were changing the others as well. I guess it means we’ll have new people living here from now on.

** Present Time: Still Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

This girl...I wonder what it would be like to make love to her. Wait…I mean fuck. Don’t I?

“Sounds like you’re in love.” I heard Mamoru, my older brother say as he entered my room.

“When did you get in here? I didn’t even hear you enter. And what do you mean you think I’m in love?” I said slightly annoyed as I quickly covered Miki up.

“Just a few minutes ago; I knocked, but there was no answer. I just wanted to see how the girl was doing.” Mamoru said simply.

“Miki, her name is Miki and she’s alive in a matter of speaking.” I said and then noticed Mamoru smirk, “What’s with the face?”

“You just proved my point.” Mamoru said with that same smirk.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

Think about it; you act completely different with her than the others. But getting onto Miki; you use her name. You never used any other girls’ names until you were done with them. You get defensive of her easily, which you never did with any of the others. You seem to want to protect her-whatever it is-decency. Meaning as soon as I came in you covered her up. When with the others you didn’t care if any of us seen them naked. And then there’s the fact that instead of saying what it would feel like to “fuck” her like you normally would you asked yourself what it would feel like to “make love” to her. You’re in love Ryou; I think you’ve found your life mate.” Mamoru told me.

I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, I began to realize he was right.

“So are the others changing the girls and Kurogane as well?” I asked looking at Mamoru in the eyes.

“Yes. Well…” Mamoru started.

“Well what?” I asked annoyed.

“Michiru has also found her life mate I believe; as has Tomoyo.” Mamoru told me.

“Who?” I asked and then it hit me.

“Miki’s, Mai’s and Momo’s older brother and sister. I do believe their names are Haruka and Kurogane.” Mamoru said simply.

“Why do you say you think that they think that they’re their life mates?” I asked confused.

“Because they give them the same look you give Miki. Not only that, but Kurogane gives her the same look as well…even though he tries to hide it. And even though she tries to hide it, Haruka blushes every time Michiru say something; and I don’t think she’s the type to normally blush. Not only that, but I just heard Tomoyo ask him to take her virginity before she changed him. That or right after, but I think before. As for Michiru and Haruka…I think they’re talking.” Mamoru said making my jaw drop to the floor.

“Seriously?” I asked after I gained my composure back.

“Yes. I thought about saying something, but decided against it. One I’m not her father and two she can make her own decisions. And he seems like a decent fellow; he’s all about what we’re about; and that’s family first. And from what I can tell so is Haruka; she’s just a little rough around the edges…but I like her. I think they, along with their sisters and all the others will make great additions to our family.” Mamoru said simply.

“Ok. And what about you?” I asked looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Mamoru asked confused.

“You like that Usagi girl don’t you?” I asked with the same smirk he gave me.

“So what? Maybe I do. I have to go; have a good night.” Mamoru said turning red as he left my room.

After he left I sighed a deep sigh of relief; I didn’t have to deal with him and his wittiness anymore. Granted, he’s slightly annoying, but he’s right and I love him dearly; he is my older brother after all.

Looking back at Miki, I realized that she hasn’t got any clothes other than the ripped skirt, socks and shoes she has on; I’m not sure whether or not she has panties on, but I don’t plan on looking just yet on that. But I’m sure one of these days I’ll get her…I hope.

About half an hour or so later Mamoru popped back in.

“So what are you planning on now?” Mamoru asked.

“I don’t know and I thought you left.” I said in disbelief.

“I did, but then grandma told me to come get you guys; the men are getting close to the castle. She said it’s time; I already warned the others. Tomoyo and Keiichiro offered to watch over Miki and the others. And Kurogane…well he’s apparently coming with.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Did she change him yet?” I asked surprised.

“Yes and he’s ready to go. Tomoyo even said that when she changed him all he did was flinch a bit; no yelling or nothing. Grandma said that he’s one of those rare ones; the ones who don’t feel a whole lot of pain if any at all. The other sister, Haruka; she also didn’t feel any kind of pain…but she did pass out afterwards. Anyways, we’re moving the girls and the younger kids to a safe room. If you need any help out there, don’t hesitate to call Keiichiro and Tomoyo; Pudding, Tart and Ayame will be staying back to help as well. But be ready in ten minutes. I’m going to grab Miki.” Mamoru said as he began to leave.

“Wait! Wait just a second, please.” I said going to my dresser to grab a shirt for Miki so she wouldn’t be visible to everybody.

“Wait, why do the girls need to be moved to a safe room? Isn’t the castle protected by a barrier?” Goten asked as he just walked into my room.

“Because, they need to be monitored in case something goes wrong. And with what’s going on and with how many girls there are it’s easier to have them together. Grandma will be there as well. Now, get ready.” Mamoru said as he gently picked up Miki and carried her out of the room.

The sooner this problem was taken care of the sooner she could come back to my room so I can watch over her.

** With Inuyasha & Kagome: **

** Inuyasha’s P.O.V.: **

Why do I have to do this? This is so stupid!

We had got back to the castle with humans and I was hoping grandma would say they could stay until we could take them back to wherever it was they came from, but nooo…she said that they could stay; and that if they wanted to be changed we should do that. And I either could go along with it or go without hunting on the next hunting trip.

Before I had to listen to grandma tell me all this, Ryou, Trunks and Fai walked out with some of the girls; the three that was nearly dead. I don’t get why they care; it’s not like they ever have before.

I can’t believe those three are going to try save those girls; they’re pretty dead, aren’t they? I mean they’re dead by now, aren’t they? I mean, there’s no way that those three could’ve saved them time.

That was when I noticed that Kagome chick.

“Come on you; if you want to be changed that badly you’d better do as I say.” I said throwing her over my shoulder; she started protesting the moment I threw up there.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I almost forgot about the girl I had thrown over my shoulder. That was until she started kicking and hitting me.

“Hey put me down! I can walk you know!” This girl was yelling.

“You humans move so damn slow; this way is faster!” I shot back as I shoved her back over my shoulder.

“You’re not going that fast; now put me down!” The girl yelled back kicking her legs again.

“God, you humans are so annoying…” I grumbled as I made my way to my room.

“My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Are all vampires this rude or is it just you?” This girl, Kagome shot at me.

“Yeah, apparently it’s just me. Sucks to be you I guess.” I said annoyed.

“Back at you.” Was the last thing Kagome said before going quiet.

Finally, some peace and quiet…I wonder if that sister of hers is this annoying; I can’t help but wonder how Gohan is doing.

As annoying as she is, she reminds me of Kikyo; she looks a lot like her. She’s just more annoying; she doesn’t seem like a whore either.

Once we got to my room I threw Kagome onto my bed, which she didn’t really seem to appreciate, but what the hell; I didn’t care how she felt.

“What the hell?!” Kagome yelled before I climbed on top of her.

“Do you want to be changed or not?” I asked her seriously.

“Well of course I do, but you don’t have to be so damn ru…Ahhhh!” I didn’t let her finish her rant as I bit into her shoulder; she was so annoying!

God, I thought her bitching was bad, but her screaming, which sounded more like screeching…was worse.

If it weren’t for the fact that I had to hold her still I’d be out of here just like that. Well maybe…she’s not as hideous as some of the other human girls out there…I guess. She may even be prettier than Kikyo. Gahh! What am I thinking?

I only had my fangs in her shoulder for a minute or two before pulling out and just sitting there, making sure she would hurt herself or something.

I can only imagine what everyone else will say if she got hurt.

“God what were you doing?” “Didn’t you do it properly?” “Why didn’t you make it so she couldn’t move?” Bla, bla, bla…

I’m not taking any blame for anything like that; guess I’ll just have to sit her until she stops thrashing around.

God, her body feels so good under me…god damnit! I need to stop thinking like that.

Her breasts look so luscious, large and round.

After about half an hour later she stopped her twitching and screaming and only a few seconds later she finally passed out.

I just have to touch one…I reached down and just started to rub her left breast.

It felt really nice actually and what made it all the more better was that her face turned light pink…like she felt it.

“What are you doing?” My obnoxious cousin, Kanna asked sneaking up on me.

My god, that child is creepy.

“No-nothing! What are you doing in here?!” I asked and that’s when I noticed Shippo was also here.

“Keiichiro told us to make sure you were behaving yourself and doing what you’re supposed to be doing.” Shippo said softly, but with a big goofy smile.

“I think we should tell Keiichiro what’s going on in here.” Kanna said softly, but also with a creepy tone.

“Yes, I agree.” Shippo said with mischievous tone.

“Wa-wait!” I tried to get their attentions, but it was too late.

“Keiichiro!” The two of them yelled running out of the room.

“Damnit all to hell!” I yelled as I got up and ran out of my room only to bump into none other than Keiichiro.

“And what’s going on here?” He asked in that annoying older _responsible_ brother tone.

“Nothing.” I quickly said; too quickly.

“Oh really now?” Keiichiro asked catching me in my lie.

“He was sitting on a girl and he was rubbing her volleyballs!” Shippo shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

“Damn you…” I said through gritted teeth.

“Now, now Inuyasha. You know he’s just a child and he was just doing what I told him.” Keiichiro told me taking the runt’s side like always.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” I mumbled.

“And Inuyasha…” Keiichiro started.

“Yes…?” I grumbled.

“Touching a girl while she’s not conscience is not good…even if you are developing feelings for her.” Keiichiro said and that’s the last thing I let him say to me before I went to my room and slammed the door.

“Damn that man and damn those kids!” I yelled extremely frustrated slamming my fists down on my desk.

“Mmm…Inuyasha…” I heard Kagome moan in her sleep as she rolled over onto her side.

“She’s dreaming about me?” I asked walking over to her.

I sighed as I sat on the end of my bed and watched her.

About two hours later Keiichiro came back and started knocking on my door.

“What do you want?” I asked annoyed.

“To apologize for earlier; even though you do have feelings for her. I think it’s rather obvious, as do the others. And before you slam the door in my face again, those hunters from earlier are nearing the castle.” Keiichiro stated.

“What hunters?” I asked confused.

“The ones that were hunting the girls and Kurogane earlier; we brought a good chunk of them back in body bags. Anyways, I, along with a few are going around telling everyone what’s going on and the ones I’ve told already are getting ready. The ones that are staying here, me included are taking the girls to a safe room so that we can keep an eye on them. Oh and then later after all this is taken care of some of us are going to get new outfits for everybody. You want to come with yes?” Keiichiro explained and then asked me directly.

“Yeah, you’re damn right I’ll go after those assholes! I don’t care if I’m not for humans; you don’t go hunting them for fun, torture or rape. Give me a few minutes.” I told him shutting my door to go get ready.

After a little bit Piccolo showed up and took Kagome to a safe room; he had her sister with him as well; Gohan changed her a little bit ago.

And then we were off…

** With Tasuku & Berry: **

** Tasuku’s P.O.V.: **

So I actually get to change someone cute for a change.

“What’s your name again?” Berry asked me.

“Oh, I’m Tasuku.” I replied.

“Oh. Who are you guys? I mean I know you’re vampires, but who are you?” Berry asked.

“My family and I, plus our friends who live here are all vampires as you know. But I guess what you don’t know is that my family and I are royalty; our family goes back centuries. I have my great grandma, both of my parents, two older brothers, Mamoru and Trunks, an older sister, Michiru, and three younger sisters, Kanna, Hotaru and Bulla. My cousins are Keiichiro, Kenji, Inuyasha, Ryou, Fai, Zakuro, Tomoyo, Makoto, Syaoran, Helios and Shippo. Our friends are Piccolo, Koga, Ayame, Ichigo, Kish, Mint, Pie, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, Minako, Ami, Gohan, Goten, Miroku and Sango. And my parents Vegeta and Bulma and our great grandmother Kaede takes care of all of us.” I explained.

“What about your aunt(s) and uncle(s)?” Berry asked.

“Well I only ever had one aunt and she had several lovers; I don’t really remember any of them. But I remember my aunt; she was an awesome aunt. But unfortunately she went out and got herself killed. And she did that because she couldn’t look at any of her children without seeing their fathers who all died in unfortunate ways.” I said truthfully.

“Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t know; I’m sorry.” Berry apologized like crazy.

“Oh it’s fine; you didn’t know. Besides, I have all my memories of her; and I still have my parents, siblings and cousins and we’re all one big happy family. oh and I also have my friends.” I explained with a smile.

“What about the others? Don’t they miss their mother or fathers?” Berry asked me softly; she’s so cute and full of energy. It’s kind of a shock with all that she’s been through.

“Well most of them don’t know or remember their fathers, so they don’t really feel anything there. And of course they miss their mother, but they understand why she did it…to a point. The younger two however, Helios and Shippo, don’t; they miss her very deeply and seem to be taking it the hardest. Well anyways, here we are at my room.” I told her as we walked in; I was a bit nervous to be honest.

“So was that older lady we met before your great grandmother? The one who tried to help the triplets?” Berry asked softly.

“Yes, that was my great grandmother, but was just call her grandma; she’s a really great lady.” I said as I led her to my bed.

“It was nice of her to allow us to all be changed into vampires like you.” Berry said softly.

“Our grandmother believes that if you want to be like us it’s up to you. But it’s up to one of us to decide who does the changing. Aside from the younger children, the only ones who know how to change others are the older members. That being said Helios has recently learned how.” I explained.

“Speaking of changing…how does it all work?” Berry asked looking around.

“Well it’s a painful process first of all. And it would be best for you if you were to lie down. Do you still wish to go through with this?” I asked her as she lay down on my bed.

“Yes, I wish to continue; I want to be like you.” Berry said softly; she was ready.

“Ok then.”

I then crawled on top of her to sit on her pelvis area as I looked for the best spot to bite. I finally found it on her collarbone; I took a deep breath and bit down.

She didn’t really jerk a whole lot, but she did scream…a lot. This was never my favorite part of changing someone; the end result was great, but this part sucked ass.

I was finally able to release my fangs after about five or ten minutes and that’s when she started jerking around; I didn’t think she was going to because she hadn’t before this.

Damnit, I should’ve asked her if she wanted to be my life mate before I changed her; I really, really, **_really_** like her.

I wonder how Syaoran is doing with this; he has an even harder time with this then I do.

Well I heard Sakura scream at about the same time as Berry, so he did it; but it couldn’t have been easy.

I guess I just wait like this until she’s done with the transformation…which surprisingly didn’t take long; she stopped screaming and jerking and just passed out after only ten minutes; fastest one for me yet.

I remember my brothers saying it could last up to over an hour and that it’s really rare, but some people don’t even feel any pain and they don’t even pass out. But this, they never said anything about it lasting ten minutes or less.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and in walked Syaoran with an unconscious Sakura.

** With Syaoran and Sakura: **

** Syaoran’s P.O.V.: **

This is great; I finally get to change someone again…and she’s absolutely adorable.

Who would’ve thought I would meet an adorable human that wants to become a vampire.

I only hope I remember how to do this; it’s been so long. Let’s see, its bite and leave there until the venom completely runs out of my fangs and then make sure she can’t hurt herself. Yeah, that’s it.

I just hope it doesn’t take long; last time it took an hour and a half.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear Sakura trying to tell me something until it was too late.

“Syaoran, watch out.” Was the last thing I heard her say before I ran into an open door.

“Hey, are you ok?” She asked softly as she knelt down by me.

“Yeah, I’m ok; thanks for worrying. Are you ok? You look pale.” I said concerned looking at her.

“Oh, yeah, I’m ok; just worried about you.” She said with a soft smile.

“Well, don’t worry about me; stuff like this happens to me a lot. It’s mostly because I don’t pay attention. You see, I’m blind in one eye and because of that I have to pay close attention so that I don’t get seriously hurt. My twin sister Makoto, she won’t admit it but she’s going blind in one eye as well; the opposite one of mine. But like me, almost everybody can tell.” I told her as we got up and went to my room; which coincidentally, was the door I walked in to…ha ha ha.

“Oh ok. You have a big family don’t you?” She asked me, somewhat sadly.

“Yes, I do. In total there are twenty one of us; twelve boys and nine girls. Oh, plus all of our vampire family friends; we all live here together. Great grandmother, mom, dad, brothers, sisters, cousins and friends. Our mother died just a few years ago and most of us have different dads who have also all died. What about you? Don’t you have a family that would miss you if you were changed?” I asked looking at her.

“No…I used to but they all died. My mom got really sick and my dad died in an archeology accident. And then my older brother and his boyfriend died trying to save me from those men who took me.” She said softly as tears started to fall.

“Hey, it’s ok. I know it’s not the same, but once I change you, you’ll be part of our family.” I said getting her to smile softly as I set her on my bed to lie down.

“Thank you.” She said as got ready.

“So before I start, I’d like to ask you something.” I told her, a little nervous.

“Yes, what is it?” She asked me softly.

Before I could ask her we heard another set of screams; this time I think it was coming from Tasuku’s room.

After a few seconds I regained my composure enough to ask her what I wanted to ask her.

“Umm anyways…I was just wondering if after I changed you if you wanted to be my life mate. I know it’s a strange question to ask and it’s kind of out of the blue, but I really like you. And I know we only just met, but I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. I’ll understand if you say no.” I said as quickly as I could.

“Oh, I’d love to. It’s like when animals chose their mates right? Who they will be with for the rest of their lives?” She asked me; I couldn’t believe she understood it so easily. Actually I really couldn’t believe she said she’d be my mate right away. Woohoo! Doing a happy dance on the inside.

“Ehem…yes it’s kind of like that. Well actually it’s exactly like that…just without the sex right away…unless that’s something you’re into.” I said unsure.

“Well…I would like to wait to have sex if that were possible.” She said softly.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Anyways, are you ready?” I asked her and she nodded as she understood.

I got on top of her so that she couldn’t struggle a whole lot and finding the right spot, on her left shoulder I bit down.

This was the worst thing I ever had to do ever. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt her and here I was making her scream and cry out in pain; she was jerking, trying to struggle to pull away. But I wouldn’t let her; I kept her still by pinning her to the bed.

After a minute or two I was able to pull my fangs away as the venom stopped coming out completely. So I sat there after the fact waiting for what I thought would take an hour or so for her to pass out. In reality it only took about ten minutes, which I thought was weird because it normally took longer.

After a few more minutes I decided to go ask Tasuku; I didn’t hear anymore screaming coming from his room so I wondered if he only had to wait a few minutes…or maybe he was having sex already…

Anyways, I had to go find out; so I picked Sakura up and carried her to Tasuku’s room.

** With Tasuku, Berry, Syaoran and Sakura: **

“Hey what’s up?” Tasuku asked Syaoran as he walked in with Sakura.

“Can I lay Sakura down on your bed next to Berry?” Syaoran asked as he carried Sakura in.

“Yeah, that’s fine. But what’s going on?” Tasuku asked again.

“I just came to ask you a question about how it went changing Berry? Or didn’t you do it yet?” Syaoran asked looking at his twin.

“Yeah, I changed her already. What did you want to know?” Tasuku asked with interest.

“I just wanted to know how long it took for her to pass out.” Syaoran asked.

“How long did it take Sakura?” Tasuku asked.

“You two are wondering why it only took five to fifteen minutes for the process to be done.” Keiichiro said walking in on them; Syaoran left the door open so he just walked in.

“How did you know that?” Syaoran and Tasuku asked shocked.

“Because Berry and Sakura were only two out of three girls who didn’t scream for almost an hour; they only screamed for ten to fifteen minutes. The other being Haruka. So I’m here to tell you the reason for that.” Keiichiro said as he sat in a chair.

“And what is the reason? Did we do something wrong?” Tasuku asked right away causing Keiichiro to chuckle a bit.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. None of you and your siblings or cousins are the same; you’re all different. So you all do things differently, including changing someone. The reason the changing went so quickly for you two this time then the last time is because you are all the same ages. You two are sixteen and both Berry and Sakura are sixteen. If a vampire and a human are the same age the changing process will go a lot faster. Whereas for your brothers, who are all older than the other girls, it’ll take longer; especially for Mai, Miki and Momo who were all very badly injured. Do you understand it now?” Keiichiro asked simply.

“Yeah, we understand.” Both Syaoran and Tasuku said at the same time.

“That’s actually pretty cool; we actually get to finish something faster than our older siblings.” Tasuku said cheering.

“So what else do you want? I know that explaining all that to us wasn’t the real reason you came to find us.” Syaoran said snapping Tasuku out of his cheerfulness.

“Yes, well those hunters who were after the girls and Kurogane are nearing the castle. And whilst they can’t actually get past the barrier they can’t leave the island either. That wouldn’t bother me so much, but I’m sure these guys are smart enough to build something to get off and we can’t have that; we can’t have them killing families just to bring more innocent girls here to hunt, torture and rape just to kill them in the end. So grandma is sending me, Kenji and few others around to tell everyone who needs to be out there and to bring the girls to a safe room to be kept an eye on. Oh and Tasuku, you should tell Berry when you get back and she wakes up.” Keiichiro said as he left the room with both Berry and Sakura in his arms.

After he said that Tasuku turned red.

“Ok, we’ll be out in a few. What’s up with you?” Syaoran said as he shut the door to ask Tasuku.

“No-nothing. Let’s just get ready.” Tasuku said as he pushed Syaoran out of his room and slammed the door.

“Uh-huh, sure…” Syaoran said as he went to his room to get ready as Pie came to get the girls.

** With Tomoyo and Kurogane: **

“So, this is my room.” Tomoyo said softly as she led Kurogane to her room.

Once he was all the way in Tomoyo shut and locked her door after seeing a shadowy figure roaming the halls.

“So I think it’s great how much you love your sisters. Family is our number one priority here.” Tomoyo said with a smile.

“So I see; I could kind of tell with how all of you act around each other. So what’s up with that Inuyasha?” Kurogane asked walking around.

“Oh, him? He’s just not a fan of humans…or so he says. He was cheated on by a woman he thought loved him. He thought that he loved her, but I could tell he really didn’t; it was just a fling or whatever. Me personally, I think he likes that Kagome girl. Oh and my brothers Ryou and Fai and my cousins Trunks and Michiru; they seem to really like your sisters. Ryou is the one who is going to save Momo, Fai is going to save Mai, Trunks is going to save Miki and Michiru is going to change Haruka; none of them have ever loved anybody before…not seriously anyways.” Tomoyo said with that same smile.

“So what about you then? Do you love someone?” Kurogane asked point blank making her smile get smaller.

“No; well not until today. What about you?” Tomoyo asked making Kurogane blush a bit.

“I never had time for it; I always had my sisters to look out for. Which is fine; they come first. Not that Haruka needs any help from me; she can take care of herself…now. When she couldn’t she was raped; she asked me for help after that. Miki, Mai and Momo were almost raped at one point in time.” Kurogane said sitting on the floor.

“You know for sure that for sure?” Tomoyo asked shocked.

“Yes, I know for a fact; Haruka told me about her attack and I beat the crap out of him after that. She was raped by an uncle because she came out as a lesbian. So after that I helped her train so she could become stronger.” Kurogane started explaining before he took a breath.

“As for the triplets; their mother was dating this guy and he brought over some of his friends one day and let them “fuck” them for one hundred dollars each. But that all backfired when Haruka and I came around to find out what happened. We only found out because his two fucktards of friends went around bragging to their friends before they even did it. Needless to say Haruka and I beat the ever loving crap out of them and that man.” Kurogane finished explaining simply, not really caring.

“When you say you beat the ever loving crap out of them do you mean you killed them?” Tomoyo asked.

“Yes and no. We beat the ever loving crap out of the guys that did and propped their bodies up in the center of town with notes saying what they did and they were arrested and I think they were killed in jail. As for their mother’s boyfriend; him I killed and dumped his body in a pig farm; because you know, they’ll eat anything.” Kurogane said simply watching Tomoyo.

“Wow; well at least they got what they deserved. My family would’ve killed them on the spot. But that’s us; my sister and cousin were raped by someone we trusted and needless to say it wasn’t a pretty end for him. Hey, will you do me a favor before I change you?” Tomoyo asked Kurogane looking him dead in the eyes.

“Sure, what is it?” Kurogane asked with a board tone.

“Will you take my virginity from me?” Tomoyo asked making Kurogane fall over shocked.

‘Wh-what the hell? This chick if freaking crazy! We just met and she’s asking me to fuck her…I don’t know how this family works, but that’s not how I work; nor is it how my sisters work.’ Kurogane thought to himself as he lay on the floor in shock.

After a few minutes Tomoyo poked him in the side and spoke up.

“I’m not crazy. Yes, I can read your minds. I don’t actually want you to take my virginity; well not now anyways. I like you, wish to wait; but I do want you to take it someday. I just asked you that because my brother’s perverted friend is lurking around listening in. I’m sure he’ll tell someone, but I’ll set it all straight later on. Listen to me; I’m not sure why I’m feeling this way, but I feel like I love you and I would love it if you would be my life mate. I know you feel the same way.” Tomoyo said softly.

“Yeah, sure why not. And yes, I don’t know what this feeling is, but I feel it too.” Kurogane admitted.

“Yay!” Tomoyo squealed with happiness.

“Oh my god! What is it with girls and squealing? Will you just change me already so that I can protect my sisters?” Kurogane asked annoyed.

“Oh of course; but they’ll be protected in our family. Because you’re all part of our family now. Now go over to the bed and we can get this over with.” Tomoyo said with a smile as they went over to her bed.

“Before we do this though…” Kurogane started and then gave Tomoyo a kiss on the lips shocking her.

“What was that for?” Tomoyo asked with a blush.

“I think I love you.” Kurogane admitted looking away.

“I love you too.” Tomoyo said kissing him back before pushing him down and climbing on top him.

“Now I’m sorry about this; this might hurt a little.” Tomoyo said teasing Kurogane before biting into his chest.

At the feel of her fangs in his chest Kurogane shivered a bit, but that’s all he did; there was no violent shaking, no screaming and no crying.

After a few minutes Tomoyo pulled away, looking at Kurogane shocked.

“What’s wrong?” Kurogane asked worried.

“Nothing I guess…it’s just you didn’t scream or nothing.” Tomoyo said shocked.

“Was I supposed to? Well here…Ahhh!” Kurogane faked screamed to try to humor her.

“Didn’t it hurt?” Tomoyo asked still shocked.

“No, not really; it just felt like a pinch when you sunk your fangs in.” Kurogane said sitting up with her on his lap.

“Really? But all the other girls were screaming.” Tomoyo said softly.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just stronger.” Kurogane said simply putting her back on her bed while he stood up like nothing had ever happened.

But he knew he was different; his hair when from straight to spiked and he had lost some color to his skin…and most notably was his brand new fangs.

“Come with me!” Tomoyo demanded dragging Kurogane to another area of the castle.

“Keiichiro and Kenji! Just the someones I wanted to see.” Tomoyo said as they bumped into Keiichiro and Kenji.

“Oh well how do you feel? Do you feel any different? Like a woman?” Keiichiro asked thinking she wasn’t a virgin anymore.

“Yeah, how was it?” Kenji asked, also thinking she wasn’t a virgin.

“What? No! We didn’t have sex; I’m still a virgin. I just said that because Miroku was lurking around the halls.” Tomoyo said turning red.

“Yeah…we kind of thought so. But I we weren’t a hundred percent sure. So what can we do you for?” Keiichiro and Kenji asked looking at them.

“I just changed Kurogane, but it only took a few minutes and he didn’t feel anything except the pinch of my fangs. Did I do something wrong?” Tomoyo asked worried.

“No, I don’t think so. Kurogane is a warrior and is a guy and you two seem like you’re already in love. Grandma will tell you it’s because he’s a rare one, but I think it’s just because he’s a guy. Most of the guys that were changed only took a few minutes versus the girls. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to go find the others; the rest of those hunters are nearing the castle and we need to deal with them now.” Keiichiro said heading off.

“Count me in!” Kurogane said stopping Keiichiro in his tracks.

“Are you sure you’re ready? You were just changed after all.” Kenji said looking at Kurogane.

“Yes I’m sure; I feel stronger than ever. And these creeps hurt my baby sisters; they need to pay!” Kurogane said pounding his fists together, ready for a fight.

“Ok…if you say so. But if one of the family members says to back off you listen; do you understand.” Keiichiro and Kenji asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kurogane said waving his hands as Tomoyo took him to the waiting spot.

** Earlier: With Keiichiro and Setsuna: **

** Keiichiro’s P.O.V.: **

“So, you were caught off guard?” I asked Setsuna once we were alone.

“Why do you ask it that way? You act like I’m up to something.” Setsuna replied.

“Well you kind of seem like you are.” I replied back.

“Well I guess I am. I just made it seem like I was caught off guard. I needed to get info and it was the only way I could; was to get captured that is. I felt really bad for these girls; they didn’t deserve that. Neither did Kurogane and neither did Haku.” Setsuna explained.

“No, they don’t; you got that right.” I said simply.

So Setsuna and I were just talking about this and that until I went to torment some of my brothers. But then I came back and we talked some more until my grandmother came in.

“Something wrong?” I asked when I saw the look my grandmother had on her face.

“Yes; there are men approaching the castle walls. They are a little ways away still, but they’re coming this way. I think they’re the men you said you saw earlier.” Grandma said looking at me and then showed us some pictures.

“Yes, that’s them.” Setsuna said simply.

“I’ll go get everybody.” I said as I got up. But before I could leave grandma spoke up.

“I have Kenji telling others as well as well as your father and Piccolo. Bulma said she’d stay here with me to help with the girls; I need a few others to help as well. They should all be put in a safe room together so they can all be watched over.” Grandma said to me.

“Yes, I understand; I’ll stay back.” I said and then Setsuna said she would go with everyone else as I left to go tell everyone the news.

So I went around and told everybody what was going on and told them to get ready and each time I picked up the girl and took them to a room before going to my next family member and friend that the others hadn’t told yet.

Along the way I picked up Zakuro and Mint, Pie and Lettuce, Miroku and Sango-while smacking Miroku over the head- and Koga.

Everybody was ready to go…after fifteen minutes. I sighed and rolled my eyes as everybody arrived at the meeting spot.

“Ok everyone; go out and get what needs to be done, done. But most of all be safe while doing it. If you can, bring back as much blood as you can; we’re going to need it.” Grandma said sending everyone out while Bulma, Tomoyo, Michiru, Ami and Ayame stayed and watched over the girls.

** With Kaede: Earlier: **

“My children…it has begun. The prophesy will be fulfilled; each child that is supposed to have mate now has a life mate. I’m so happy.” Kaede said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

As she was crying tears of happiness she noticed a beeping on her map.

“What is that?” She asked herself going over to the map.

As she looked she went over to her television set that was hooked up to multiple secret cameras all over their land.

“Are those men? Aye, this can’t be good; they’re coming this way. I must get the children; they must fight to keep their mates safe.” Kaede said to herself as she turned everything off and went to find one of her great grandchildren…and she did.

Once she found Vegeta, Kenji and Keiichiro she told them everything and sent him off to find the others.


	5. A Hunting We Will Go!

** At The Castle: **

“Do you think they’ll bring back a lot of blood grandma?” Shippo and Bulla asked looking at the girls while they slept.

“I don’t know little ones; we’ll just have to wait and see. But I do believe we’ll get some more.” Kaede said softly.

“How long do you think they’ll sleep?” Kanna and Hotaru asked looking at the girls.

“I’m not sure; it all depends on them I suppose.” Kaede said looking at the girls as well.

“What does that mean?” The younger kids asked confused.

“She means it depends on how strong they’ll be…or how strong their wills are.” Tomoyo said coming into the room.

“Where’s Keiichiro?” Kaede asked looking around.

“He decided to go help the others. He said something about having someone calm and level headed there. And he also has a device which tells him how many humans are out there and which ones are the hunters and where they are.” Tomoyo responded as Bulla came in looking for Bulla.

“Aww…I see. Bulma, do you know where Ami or Kenji are?” Kaede asked looking at Bulma as she sat down; Bulla, Shippo, Pudding and Tart were running around playing while Kana and Hotaru played a game of staring contest.

“Yes, they are on their way here now; they just needed to get a few things.” Bulma replied simply.

“Kids, could you please calm down for awhile? Now is not the time to be playing and making so much noise.” Bulma said simply, giving the children that look that made them listen instantly.

“Ok we’re here.” Kenji said as he an Ami came in.

“Sorry we’re late; we couldn’t find our equipment.” Ami said as she set her things down.

“Sorry, that was me; I couldn’t find my music player…or daddy’s credit cards.” Bulla said forgetting her mother was right there.

“Bulla! Why were you looking for your music player when you know I took it from you for a week for not doing your chores? And as for your dad’s credit cards…those aren’t yours and you don’t need to be looking for them; let alone in medical equipment. Now, for those reasons you’re losing your music player for another two weeks.” Bulma said causing Bulla to freak out.

“But that’s not fair! How am I going to last three weeks without my music player?!” Bulla screamed.

“You have a CD player in your room. And what’s not fair young lady is you not doing your chores and having others do them for you when they have their own to do. And what is also not fair is you not listening to the rules I had set up for you and looking for those things anyways. Now, you can go sit over there and start thinking about what you’ve done.” Bulma said putting her foot down.

“Uh! Ahh! Fine!” Bulla screamed as she stomped her way over to a corner.

“Hey! This one’s waking up!” Pudding shouted pointing at Berry.

“Wh-what’s going on? Whe-where am I?” Berry asked a bit groggily.

“Hey now; take it easy. You’re at our castle after being captured by some people who were trying to rape and kill you. My grandchildren and some of their friends saved you and the others and brought you here where they changed you into vampires.” Kaede said as Bulma and Ami helped Berry up.

“Oh that’s right. The triplets; what about triplets; did they survive? Were those guys able to save them?” Berry asked panicked.

“Yes, Ryou, Trunks and Fai saved them; they’re just fine. They’re right over there next to their older sister sleeping.” Tomoyo said softly with a smile.

“Oh thank you; thank you so much.” Berry breathed out relieved.

“It’s not a problem; we’re happy to do it. We do not turn down anyone who wishes to be like us. Unless they have evil intentions; and we do not kill unless we have to. And what that means, is that we only kill murders, rapists and such, much like those kind of people.” Bulma explained as Kenji started examining Berry.

“Like the men who captured us? What happened to their bodies?” Berry asked curiously.

“Yes; like those men. Well, they were drained of their blood and what was left of them was fed to the hounds. I hope you don’t mind.” Kaede said politely.

“No, I don’t mind. I was just wondering if they were turned as well.” Berry said softly, confused and scared.

“No, no, no. You don’t have to worry about them ever coming back for you; they’re gone for good.” Ami said with a reassuring smile as she and Kenji started checking up on the other girls.

“Ok good. Hey, where’s the guy who saved me? I would really like to thank him for saving me and also for changing me.” Berry said looking around.

“Tasuku and the others went out to get the rest of the men and women who brought you to our island. There were at least two women with those men who brought you here, was there not?” Kaede asked seriously.

“Yes; there were two women, if I remember correctly. One of them was the head guy’s wife and the other was…I’m sorry I don’t remember who the other was, but she was evil looking.” Berry said softly, looking down.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure because when you were first brought in, it was made to seem like it was just men who brought you here. I better go make sure the others know this bit of information. Bulma or Tomoyo, why don’t see if she’s hungry; she’ll need some blood soon.” Kaede said as she got up to leave.

“Yes of course grandma. Would you like some now or later?” Tomoyo and Bulma asked kindly.

“Oh, maybe just a little now. I’ve never had blood before. How does it taste?” Berry asked kind of nervous.

“Well at first it’s kind of metallic, but after two or three drinks it starts to taste amazing. Almost like your favorite foods. Which by the way, grandma and Aunt Bulma make some of the best regular food you’ve ever had. But, you have to drink some blood first.” Tomoyo said getting some blood for Berry.

“Ok…” Berry said, still a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry; you’ll do fine.” Bulma said with a smile as Tomoyo came back.

** With The Others: **

“Hey wait up!” Keiichiro yelled reaching the others.

“What’s up Keiichiro? Are the girls ok?” Everyone asked right away.

“They’re fine. I just came to help. I have the machine that will let us know where to go to find the men who are left. It’ll tell us who’s involved and who is not. Granted, there aren’t a lot of humans around here.” Keiichiro explained showing them the device.

“There shouldn’t be any humans on the island. This is the first time we’ve had humans here since Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding arrived.” Vegeta said annoyed.

“True. But here; this is where all the men are.” Keiichiro said showing the group.

“Hold on, grandma is trying to get a hold of us.” Ryou and Trunks said listening in to the ear pieces they had.

 _“Are any of you guys there?”_ Kaede asked trying to get a hold of them.

“Yeah, we’re all here grandma.” Everyone replied back.

 _“Good. Now listen to me very carefully. You’re not just hunting men; there are two women with them. One of the women is the leader’s wife and the other is unknown, but she is with them. So watch your backs and don’t fall for any tricks.”_ Kaede said on the other line.

“Ok. We hear you grandma. We’ll watch out for two women as well.” Everyone replied back.

 _“Good. Hope to have you all back here in one piece. Goodbye and good luck.”_ Kaede said as she hung up.

“Yep bye.” Everyone else said as they too hung up.

“Ok so here’s the plan. Minako, Michiru, Mint, Ayame, Lettuce, Tasuku, Syaoran and Helios; you all are going to go shopping for new clothing for all of the girls and Kurogane. The rest of us will take care of these motherfuckers. If you happen to come upon any of those guys don’t be afraid to attack them. Other than possibly running into any of them, just keep going until you make it to the shops; don’t go looking for a fight.” Vegeta explained calmly.

“Right!” Everyone except Syaoran agreed; he wanted to help fight as well.

“Uncle Vegeta, if I might make a suggestion.” Keiichiro started.

“Sure, what is it?” Vegeta asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Why don’t I go shopping with the group instead of Syaoran? I mean there should be at least one adult there with them. Let Syaoran stay here and help you guys.” Keiichiro suggested.

“If that’s what you want. But we get the device to keep track of who’s all left.” Vegeta said simply.

“That’s fine; I have a few of them anyways…here.” Keiichiro said handing over the devices.

“Thanks. Now go.” Vegeta and Piccolo said sending the eight of them off to get what they needed to get.

“Right! See you later!” The group said as they took off.

“Now for the rest of us. With everyone who is here, I count enough of us to be in four groups of five. Right off the bat does anyone want to be with certain people or do I just pick the groups?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes son?” Vegeta asked calling on Trunks.

“Ryou, Fai and I want to be a group together; and as our fourth member, we would like Kurogane.” Trunks explained calmly.

“Kurogane, is that ok with you?” Piccolo asked.

“Fine by me; I don’t really care as long as these bastards get what’s coming to them.” Kurogane said simply while folding his arms across his chest.

“Great. What about a final member? I like this kid…” Vegeta asked and then whispered to Piccolo.

“We really don’t care as long as it’s not Inuyasha. No offence; we just don’t get along.” Ryou said simply.

“None taken…” Inuyasha said folding his arms

“Anyone else?” Piccolo called out.

“Ichigo and I want to be together; we really don’t care who’s with us or not.” Kish called back.

“Ok then…doesn’t look like anyone really cares…so I guess I’ll pick where everyone goes. Starting with Syaoran, Makoto and Mamoru; you three can go with Kish and Ichigo. And Zakuro, you go with Trunks and them.” Vegeta explained looking around.

“Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Sango and I will be a group. And finally Inuyasha, Miroku, Setsuna, Pie and Koga will be the final group. Does anyone have any complaints about that?” Vegeta asked looking around.

“No!” Everyone called out ready to go.

“Ok then… Ichigo, Zakuro, Sango and Setsuna; you four will be the bait if needed. You four are all young enough and Setsuna you said they thought you were young enough. If you get a guy; kill them; but make sure you save their bodies and try not to lose too much blood. According to this there are…several men and two women left and there are twenty of us. So if we do this right we should be able to get each and every one of them quickly. Does anyone have a preference on which direction they want to go?” Vegeta asked looking at everyone.

“We would like to go north…if that’s ok.” Setsuna said simply.

“Ok, that’s fine. Anyone else?” Vegeta asked looking around.

“Wherever you want us to go is fine.” The others said simply.

“Ok. Well then…Setsuna and her group will go north, my group will go east, Mamoru’s group will go west and Ryou’s group will go south. Is everyone ok with this?” Vegeta asked looking around.

No one had any complaint on this and was just ready to get this done and over with.

“Ok then; we meet back here and wait for everyone when we’re done. Let’s get going; move out!” Vegeta shouted as they all went their separate ways.

** With Setsuna, Inuyasha, Miroku Pie & Koga: **

“So where are you from?” Koga asked Setsuna.

“Oh you know; here and there. I don’t really remember where I’m from; I hit my head at a really young age and woke up in the middle of these woods. I didn’t know they were owned by anyone until a few years ago when I came across your home. Where are you from? It’s clear you’re not biologically part of their family.” Setsuna said simply as they continued to walk.

“You’re pretty observant aren’t you? I’m from here; I was born in these woods.” Koga explained.

“I grew up with Keiichiro and have lived with them since I was born.” Pie said simply.

“I also grew up here; but I didn’t meet them until I met Inuyasha.” Miroku explained with a smile.

“Oh nice. So Keiichiro; he seems…level headed. He doesn’t seem like he really likes to go out and kill.” Setsuna said simply.

“No, not really; he only kills if he has to. He’s the type to stay at home and help around home; but he’s not gay just so you know.” Pie explained.

“I never thought he was. Some men just aren’t fighters. I kind of like that; but I personally don’t like fighting either. Like Keiichiro I only kill if I have to; but I really like protecting young girls. Granted that’s kind of hard when you can’t go near any towns because you’re a vampire…” Setsuna explained annoyed.

“Yeah, I hear you. About being able to places because of what we are. Don’t get me wrong; I love being a vampire. I just hate not being able to go places because humans are afraid of us.” Pie explained.

“Same here. Hey, is that one of the women we’re supposed to get?” Koga asked looking ahead.

“No…It’s Kikyo.” Inuyasha said annoyed.

“If you’re looking for the hunters and their gang they went that way a little bit ago. Oh hey Inuyasha; you’re looking good.” Kikyo said walking over to the three.

“What do you want Kikyo?” Inuyasha asked rudely.

“Who’s she?” Setsuna asked looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

“That’s Kikyo; she’s Inuyasha’s ex-lover. She cheated on him a few times and he caught her one day.” Miroku explained.

“Oh…” Setsuna said as they continued to watch them...

“Oh now Inuyasha; is that any way to talk to a lady?” Kikyo asked making a pouty face.

“You’re no lady; you’re a slut who cheats on the guy she’s with.” Inuyasha said angrily.

“Oh that? You’re not still mad about that are you? Oh my god; you are. Hahah. Oh Inuyasha; that didn’t mean anything. You’re the only guy for me.” Kikyo said trying to kiss Inuyasha.

“Save it Kikyo! We had something once before. And maybe, just maybe you cared for me; but that didn’t last long. You cheated on me with that bastard Naraku. If you two aren’t together anymore that’s not on me; and I refuse to be that guy who you just want to be with until you find the next best thing. Goodbye Kikyo.” Inuyasha exclaimed as he took off to go look for the people he was sent to look for.

“Uhhh…bye Kikyo, sorry.” Miroku, Pie and Koga said as they along with Setsuna followed after Inuyasha.

So they were walking in an awkward silence for about ten minutes when the girls started talking.

“So you and that Miroku guy; you’re a thing are you not?” Setsuna asked Sango.

“Yes, Miroku and I are together; I just wish he were less of a pervert.” Sango said with a smile and then a weird look.

“What do you mean by that?” Setsuna asked curious.

“He likes to overly flirt and rub other girls’ butts.” Sango said simply with a gloomy look on her face.

“So I see…” Setsuna said.

“Yeah, but I still love his perverted ass…ever since I met him.” Sango said with a smile.

“Aww…that’s sweet; sounds like love at first sight. I know how you feel; I’ve recently fallen for someone, but I can’t seem to tell him.” Setsuna said thinking.

“You mean Keiichiro; we can all tell.” Sango said causing Setsuna to blush.

“Umm…I think we should concentrate on looking for the men.” Setsuna said blushing furiously causing Sango to giggle a little; after a little bit they ran into another few more people.

“Are they some of the guys we’re supposed to get?” Koga asked somewhat annoyed.

“Yeah, that’s one of the four guides. There are four guides, a spare bus driver, the submarine driver, two women, seven other hunters, the head guy and his second in command left.” Setsuna explained trying to remember who was all left.

“Do you happen to know any of their names?” Pie asked looking at Setsuna.

“Ummm…no, I’m not sure.” Setsuna said simply.

“Ok then. So you don’t know any of their names then?” Pie asked again.

“No. Why do you keep asking me that?” Setsuna asked somewhat annoyed and curious at the same time.

“I was just wondering; had we known their names, we could’ve scared them even more.” Pie said evilly.

“Oh…now I get what you mean; that’s actually pretty smart. Wish I had thought of that.” Setsuna said simply.

“Yeah…Pie can be sadistic and methodical at times.” Koga said simply.

“But only when needed; otherwise he’s pretty levelheaded. Oh, well he’s pretty much always methodical as well.” Miroku said happily.

“Yeah…” Pie and Koga said simply.

“Hey, there’s another few over there.” Setsuna said quietly.

“Awesome. Who are they?” Koga asked curiously.

“One of them is one of the guides and I think the other two are the drivers. So what’s the plan?” Setsuna asked.

“We go in and just kill the bastards!” Inuyasha exclaimed finally speaking for the first time since they seen Kikyo.

“Now you decide to speak? No, we can’t just go barreling in like lunatics. We need a plan you idiot!” Koga exclaimed pissed off.

“Now stop it! Inuyasha, Koga’s right; we can’t just go in without a plan…” Miroku said stopping anything before it even started.

“Well what do you suggest then?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Well, Setsuna, if you don’t mind just being bait; Koga, Inuyasha and I will get the two of them. And Miroku, you can make sure they don’t get away.” Pie said simply, looking at everyone to see if they were going to agree.

“Yeah, that’s fine; you guys know how you want the bodies anyways.” Setsuna agreed.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t change your clothes.” Koga said looking Setsuna up and down.

“Or get cleaned up too much. They’d wonder otherwise why you looked so clean running through the woods for so long.” Pie explained.

“Ok. Well, here I go…” Setsuna said jumping down.

“Good luck!” Miroku called.

“Don’t screw up!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

Once down on the ground Setsuna let out a scream and took off running before hiding behind a tree.

“Well, well, well; what do we have here?” One of the men said coming up upon Setsuna.

“Please. Please don’t hurt me.” Setsuna pleaded, seemingly scared.

“Who us? We’re not going to hurt you. All you have to do is enjoy what we have in store for you and it shouldn’t hurt one little bit. Well, I take that back; it’ll hurt a little. But that’s how it is for a girls’ first time. But we promise it’ll only hurt for a minute or two; and then after that it’ll feel like heaven.” The second man said with a wicked smile as they approached Setsuna.

“Please. Please don’t do this. I’m not ready to lose my virginity.” Setsuna pleaded as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t be scared. Just a few hours and it’ll be over.” All three men said as Inuyasha, Pie and Koga landed behind them without a sound.

“You don’t want to do this.” Setsuna warned.

“Oh, now she’s getting brave.” The third man said looking at the other two.

“We’ll have to fix that.” The other men said as one of them grabbed Setsuna’s arm.

“Well actually; you don’t want to do this because one, I’m not a virgin. And two, I don’t think my friends really appreciate what you’re doing.” Setsuna said as Inuyasha, Pie and Koga tapped them on the shoulders.

“What the hell do you guys want? She is one of our girls and therefore she belongs to us. What the hell?” The men started out cocky and then got scared when Miroku showed up and the four of them showed their fangs.

“Hi.” All four male vampires said with wicked grins.

“We’re vampires. For years I watched as you brought helpless girls here. For years, I watched as you and your band of whatever you want to call it raped and killed said helpless girls. And for years I watched unable to do anything because I was trapped. Finally, once I was freed I traveled to the town you would take the girls from. I decided then and there, that one day I would stop you; all of you. Finally, with the help of some new friends I’ll be able to watch as you and your group of sickos gets what you deserve.” Setsuna said with some satisfaction.

“Ahhh!!” All three men screamed as they ran away; but they only got so far because Miroku kept them blocked in.

“One. Two. Three. Four.” Pie and Koga started counting.

“What are you doing?” Setsuna asked confused.

“Giving them a five second head start. Guess we’d better get going then.” Koga said as the three of them took off after the men; Setsuna just jumped into the trees to watch.

Inuyasha used some wires that he had found and used them to cut the first man into thirds as he tried to escape. Inuyasha tied the three wires to tress and stretched them across to another tree and when man tried to escape…well yeah…

Koga grabbed the second man and literally beheaded the guy with his own intestines after ripping them right out of his gut.

Pie on the other hand completely eviscerated and disemboweled the final guy.

When they got back to Setsuna they were covered in blood and had three different body bags as the men had different blood types; they had somehow managed to get quite a bit of blood from the men.

“So now what? Are there anymore near us?” Koga asked licking up the blood that was on his arms.

“Ummm…according to this, the rest of them are in the other areas.” Setsuna said reading one of the devices that was given to them.

“Ok good; then the others can deal with them.” Pie said simply as he too licked the blood off his arms.

“Classy.” Setsuna said watching the three of them lick themselves clean.

“What?” Pie and Koga asked while Inuyasha could just give a damn.

“Nothing. Let’s just get going.” Setsuna said as she took off towards the meeting spot, followed by Pie and Koga; Inuyasha had also taken off way before them.

** With Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten & Sango: **

The five of them were just wandering around following the blips on the device that Keiichiro had given them.

“Are we getting close to any of them?” Goten asked becoming impatient.

“We’re getting close to at least two of them. And then there are another three or so nearby as well.” Piccolo responded quickly.

“Good…” Vegeta said annoyed; not because they hadn’t found any of their pray; but rather, because Goten wouldn’t stop asking every few minutes.

“Hey, I think I see something up ahead.” Sango said slightly annoyed; she wasn’t thrilled about being used as bait.

Sure enough after about five minutes of walking and listening to Goten complain; the group stopped in one of the swampy areas of the woods.   One of the women and one of the men were having sex under a tree.

“Well, this was easy. We didn’t even need to involve Sango. No offence; I know how much you love to help.” Gohan said as they hid behind a bush waiting for the two to get done.

“None taken. Why are we waiting? Why aren’t we taking them out now?” Sango asked looking at Vegeta and Piccolo.

“Because, you never interrupt someone when they’re having sex; besides they’re not the hunters.” Gohan said simply.

“And? So…if we’re not going to go after these two, shouldn’t we go after the other three?” Sango asked slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, I guess.” Vegeta sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest; he really didn’t want to watch these two have sex.

“Aww man; come on!” Goten exclaimed a little too loudly as he got the attention of the girl.

“What was that?” The female asked looking around.

“What was what?” The guy asked looking at the girl.

“I thought I heard something.” The female said still looking.

“There’s nothing here. You’re not afraid of those old ghost stories about vampires are you? Come on baby; vampires aren’t real and you know it. Those sluts are just trying to scare us; they’re out there being chased by the hunters. Once the hunters claim their prizes we’ll be ready to go.” The guy said as he shoved his cock into her.

“But, what about the bus…and the submarine?” The girl asked as she moaned a bit.

“What about them?” The guy asked concentrating on his “work.”

“The bus was destroyed; and the submarine is missing. And we heard a bunch of the guys screaming.” The girl said as she arched her back.

“You know how those guys are; they even said they wanted to scare the living day lights out of everyone. So that’s probably what they’re doing; scaring us. Now, shut up wench and enjoy.” The guy said as he began pounding her hard and fast.

“Ok; you’re probably right.” The girl said as she continued to moan.

Three minutes later she wasn’t even close when he came early…inside of her.

“Really? Are you fucking kidding me?! You really came inside of me? What the hell? What if I get pregnant?! My husband will kill me!” The girl screamed as she pushed him off of her.

“OhhhHooo. Well, doesn’t that suck? Your husband won’t get the chance.” Vegeta said coming into view.

“Who the hell are you?” The guy asked taking out a gun.

“Me? Well, along with my pals here; we’re your worst nightmare.” Vegeta said simply walking forward.

“Stop right there or I’ll shoot!” The man warned.

“We’re not afraid of you or that weapon of yours.” Gohan said as Piccolo pulled the girl away.

“Ahhh! Let me go! Lenny help me!” The girl screamed.

“Hold on Sage!” The guy, Lenny said as he wildly shot at Vegeta, Piccolo, Sango, Gohan and Goten stirring up a lot of leaves, dirt, dust and mud.

When the dust settled Vegeta, Piccolo, Sango, Gohan and Goten stood there completely unphased and unhurt.

“Wha-what the hell are you guys?” Lenny asked backing up as he unloaded his gun.

“As I said before; we’re your worst nightmares.” Vegeta said as Piccolo disappeared with a screaming Linda.

“We’re vampires.” Gohan said simply.

“Impossible. The last vampires were killed off years ago making them extinct!” Lenny yelled as he fell backwards over his pants and boxers.

“No; that’s just a myth.” Vegeta said as he continued to walk forward while clenching his fists.

Just then Linda’s head and tits came flying back and landed in front of Lenny who then screamed.

“Dude, you scream like a girl; has anyone ever told you that?” Goten asked watching him.

“He just pissed himself.” Gohan said holding his nose.

“Dude; what the hell?” Vegeta and Sango asked annoyed.

“Well what do you think we should do to him?” Sango asked looking at Vegeta as Linda’s arms came flying by, along with her legs.

“I’m not sure.” Vegeta said thinking.

“We could disembowel or eviscerate him.” Goten and Gohan said simply.

“No, that’s too easy and wouldn’t be any fun.” Vegeta said still thinking.

“Y-you could just let me go and I promise I won’t say anything.” Lenny said on his knees.

“Yeah, no; we can’t do that.” Vegeta said as Piccolo finally threw the rest of Linda to them.

Finally after a few minutes of torture, Vegeta grabbed the guy by his penis and pulled until it ripped off.

After that was done, Vegeta slammed him against a tree while Sango ripped his tongue out.

Finally Gohan and Goten each grabbed one of Lenny’s arms and pulled until they ripped completely off while Vegeta cut him in half using a chainsaw he had found earlier.

“Well that was fun. Should we go find the others that were nearby?” Goten asked as he packed up the bodies; they were the same blood type so they were put in the same bag.

“I’m not sure. But if it weren’t for these bags Lady Kaede would kill us for the blood loss.” Gohan said as he bagged the blood.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; she’ll get over it; she always does.” Vegeta said nonchalantly.

“Yeah…I don’t know. Remember the last time? She was pissed because Inuyasha brought back maybe a syringe or two of blood; he wasn’t allowed to hunt for three months.” Piccolo said looking at Vegeta while Sango agreed.

“Whatever; let’s go get the other three that are nearby.” Vegeta said annoyed as he grabbed the body bag.

It didn’t take them long to find the three that were close; and when they did find them they used Setsuna as “bait” and easily got the men.

The first that they eliminated were Lenny, who was a guide and Sage, who was the head guy’s wife.

The three that they just eliminated were three out the seven remaining hunters.

Gohan killed one of the hunters by bashing his face into a giant bolder until he was dead and had no face left; there was plenty of blood left in him.

Goten simply beheaded one of the hunters and collected as much blood as he possibly could.

And Sango, using one of her special abilities sucked the life out of the third man by kissing him and sucked as much air out of his lungs; that way he still had all of his blood left.

** With Mamoru, Ichigo, Kish, Syaoran & Makoto: **

Mamoru, Ichigo, Kish, Syaoran and Makoto were wandering around looking for their pray when Inuyasha, Miroku Setsuna, Pie and Koga dropped in.

“Did you guys find anyone?” Mamoru, Kish and Syaoran asked once they landed.

“Yeah; we got one of the four guides and both the drivers. And from the looks of it one of the girls and another guide and three other hunters have been caught. So that means there are nine left. Which also means that you haven’t had any luck.” Pie said looking at the three of them.

“No, we haven’t had any luck; our device broke and we can’t tell where any of them are.” Ichigo said softly looking around.

“Aww man!” Koga complained.

“Why don’t you take our device while we head back to the meeting place? We have enough bodies right now; so we don’t need it.” Setsuna said offering them their location device.

“You don’t mind at all?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“No, I don’t mind; I want to see these motherfuckers fall, but we’ve got our fair share of men. You go get yours. Preying on innocent girls so that they can get their jollies on? It sickens me!” Setsuna said with a happy, yet disgusted look on her face as her eyes turned black.

“Whoa! Ok, ok. I get it; I’m sorry.” Ichigo said backing up a little.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. This just pisses me off and I’ll do what I can to help.” Setsuna said calming down.

“It’s ok.” Ichigo said simply.

“Awesome; thanks!” Kish, Syaoran and Makoto said excitedly as Mamoru stood there shaking his head and Ichigo just stood there.

“Well if that’s all; we’ll be on our way. See you guys at the meeting place.” Inuyasha, Miroku, Pie, Koga and Setsuna said as they took their bodies and took off.

“So, are there any around here?” Ichigo asked looking at Mamoru who was looking at the device they were just given.

“Well according to this there are two men close by; a few yards that way.” Mamoru said pointing south. “And then there are another three men that way.” Mamoru said pointing west.

“Should we split up and meet back here?” Makoto asked softly.

“That would be a good idea; that way we can get as much as we can. These are the only ones near us.” Mamoru said simply.

“So how do we pick who goes where?” Makoto asked; she’d never really been hunting this far away from their home.

“Well, I’m assuming Kish and Ichigo will want to be together so you two can go south after the two while Syaoran, Makoto and I go after the three. Does that sound fair?” Mamoru asked looking at everyone.

“Yeah; that’s perfect actually. We’ll meet you back here whenever.” Kish said as he and Ichigo took off.

“Right!” Mamoru, Syaoran and Makoto took off the other way.

** With Mamoru, Syaoran & Makoto: **

So as Mamoru, Syaoran and Makoto headed west they could hear three men arguing like crazy.

“I wonder who they are…” Syaoran said curiously.

“Well Setsuna and her group did say that they got one of the guides and both of the leftover drivers.” Makoto said simply…ready to fight.

“That’s true. And also according to Pie, one of the girls, another guide and three other hunters are gone. So that leaves nine more.” Mamoru said as they continued to search.

“Right…well let’s get going; we have to get these guys beat!” Syaoran and Makoto said with determination.

Five minutes later they found the three men; they didn’t give them any warning when they slaughtered them like the scum that they were.

Mamoru simply broke one of the guy’s necks while, while Makoto impaled another using a tree and Syaoran knocked the third guy down and literally kicked him through the stomach.

Needless to say, Syaoran feared how his grandmother would react because he lost a lot of blood.

“Grandma’s going to have a cow…” Makoto said looking at Syaoran.

“Yes…I know…” Syaoran sighed.

“Not now you two…we have to go find Kish and Ichigo so that we can meet the others back where we’re supposed to.” Mamoru said looking at his cousins.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Syaoran and Makoto mumbled as they followed Mamoru.

It didn’t take them long to find Kish and Ichigo; they could smell their hormones just leaking off of them.

** With Kish & Ichigo: **

“Ok… Where did Mamoru say we had to go?” Kish asked a little confused as he forgot where they were supposed to be heading.

“A few yards south.” Ichigo said reminding him.

“Oh right…” Kish said as he put his hand behind his head and blushed with a slight chuckle.

So they were walking in an awkward silence for about ten minutes when the Ichigo spoke up again.

“So, Setsuna seems nice.” Ichigo said softly.

“Yes, she does…and she seems to really like Keiichiro.” Kish said keeping his eyes peeled.

“Yes, and Keiichiro seems to really like Setsuna as well.” Ichigo said with a smile.

After a little bit Ichigo separated from Kish and ended up running into the two men; who turned out to both be hunters.

“Well, well, well; look what we found; a pretty little red head.” One of the hunters said causing Ichigo to back up a little; something about these men freaked her out.

“However, I don’t remember seeing this one on the bus or submarine.” The other man said looking at Ichigo.

“Aww what’s wrong little girl? You don’t need to be afraid of us; we won’t hurt you.” The first hunter said running his fingers through Ichigo’s hair.

“Don’t you fucking touch her you mother fucking ass-wad!” Kish yelled pissed off as he punched his entire arm through the guy’s chest before ripping his heart out; that hunter then fell to the ground dead.

Needless to say everyone there was in shock; Kish was beyond pissed off as his normally ember eyes turned blood red and his fangs were out for everyone to see.

“What the hell! Reggie!” The first hunter yelled as he began shooting and throwing knives and whatever else he had at Kish.

“Aww too bad!” Kish exclaimed jumping into the air showing that the bullets and everything the guy was throwing at him did nothing.

“What the fuck are you? You killed my brother you bitch!” The first hunter yelled. Big mistake; Kish hated being called a bitch. It’s up there along with strange men touching _his_ Ichigo.

“Me? A bitch? I don’t think so!” Kish yelled diving at him. But instead of hitting him; the hunter used Ichigo as a shield.

“Back off or I’ll kill her; I swear I will!” He yelled.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kish warned.

“Don’t you tell me what to do you fucking fag!” The hunter yelled and that’s when he got the shock of a lifetime; Ichigo flipped him over her body and threw him into a tree.

“What the hell? What are you things?” The hunter asked looking at the two.

“May I?” Ichigo asked.

“Sure go ahead.” Kish said simply.

“We’re vampires; and we’re here to help the girls and that guy you kidnapped and began a game of cats and mice with them. Innocent girls that did nothing wrong.” Ichigo said simply.

“Thos girls are nothing but sluts; just like you!” The hunter yelled pissing off Kish.

“How can they be sluts if they were virgins?” Ichigo asked before she let Kish do what he wanted with him.

“………” He had nothing to say; he just sat there in silence before speaking, “just kill me already.”

“Gladly!” Kish he threw one of the knives the hunter threw, into his Adams apple; and after that he punched him so hard in the stomach that his intestines went flying out of his back; he also pulled his spine out through his stomach.

After bagging the bodies up Kish wanted to have a serious talk with Ichigo.

“Ichigo, I’m sorry he touched you like that.” Kish said simply as he hugged Ichigo.

“It’s ok Kish; you came to my rescue.” Ichigo said hugging him back.

“You’re damn right I did. Now that I have you as mine…ain’t no man ever going to lay a figure on you.” Kish said pushing Ichigo up against a tree.

“Oh Kish.” Ichigo moaned out.

** With Mamoru, Syaoran, Makoto, Kish & Ichigo…Again: **

“Come on you two; we don’t have time for that. It’s getting dark and there are still two more out there.” Mamoru said interrupting their intimate moment together as he, Syaoran and Makoto landed next to them with body bags of their own.

“God damnit all.” Kish cursed under his breath causing Ichigo to giggle a bit.

“Come on Kish; maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.” Ichigo said teasing him as she walked by.

“I’d better.” Kish said as they went to the meeting spot, hoping the others would find the rest of the hunters and whatever…and fast.

** With Ryou, Trunks, Fai, Zakuro & Kurogane: **

“Where the hell are these people?” Kurogane asked pissed off; he was ready for revenge.

“I’m not sure, but it looks like there are only five left; the others must’ve got the rest of them.” Ryou and Trunks said looking at the device Keiichiro gave them.

“Well that’s good at least.” Fai said with a huge smile while looking around.

“Is he always this happy?” Kurogane asked looking onward.

“You have no idea…” Ryou, Trunks and Zakuro sighed in annoyance.

“So you guys have a thing for my youngest sisters?” Kurogane asked Ryou, Trunks and Fai.

“Excuse me?” Ryou, Trunks and Fai asked shocked; as Ryou choked on his own saliva, Trunks fell over a branch and Fai walked into a tree.

“That one guy told me. What was his name? Oh, that’s right; it was Keiichiro.” Kurogane said snapping his fingers.

“I swear I’m going to kill him. Don’t worry; I don’t plan on hurting her or anything.” Ryou told Kurogane honestly.

“We’re with you; and like Ryou, we wouldn’t ever dare hurting your younger sisters.” Trunks and Fai said after they recovered from shock.

“Oh I know you won’t. You two seem like good, reasonable guys with good heads on your shoulders. Even as crazy as he seems; he seems like a good guy for Mai.” Kurogane said making Fai trip over a log.

“You refer to them as little, younger and youngest; aren’t they triplets?” Zakuro asked confused.

“Yes, they are; but it’s just easier for me to go by when each of them were born. Miki was born first followed by Mai five minutes later; and then another five minutes later Momo was born. And if you couldn’t tell Momo is a bit smaller and weaker than Miki and Mai.” Kurogane explained.

“Oh I see.” Zakuro said as the others just stared.

“Yep. So did you two know that they were nearly raped?” Kurogane asked looking at Ryou and Fai.

“Yes, they mentioned something.” Ryou, Trunks and Fai said simply.

“So they told you?” Kurogane asked kind of shocked.

“Not at first; I figured it out when I was changing her. I had to sit on her pelvis to hold her still so that she would hurt herself. She panicked; so I asked her and she admitted it.” Ryou, Trunks and Fai said at the same time.

“I remember that day clearly…Haruka and I were out running an errand for dad when we heard the girls screaming. They were being attacked and nearly raped by a group of guys in their mid to late twenties. It’s funny…once they seen us they immediately got up and away from them while trying to get away from us; they knew damn well who we were. They tried to make excuses such as they wanted it and came onto them and bla, bla, bla… Needless to say we knew they were lying and kicked their asses.” Kurogane said and then right after was hit in the back with something long and sharp; it was a machete.

“What the hell?” Kurogane asked reaching back to pull the machete out of his back…with Trunks’s help. He was surprised at how fast his back healed; almost right away.

When he turned around he saw two of the guides he’d remember seeing before.

“What on earth are you?” They asked as they began backing up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kurogane asked as Trunks and Fai walked towards them.

“We’re vampires and this is our land…so that means you’re trespassing.” Ryou said simply as they continued to backwards as Trunks and Fai continued to stalk them.

“And we don’t like what you’re doing here; we don’t like that you’re hunting down, raping and murdering young, innocent girls.” Trunks said baring his fangs.

“Kurogane, wait; watch how it’s done. I know how much you want revenge, but there are still others out there.” Zakuro said holding Kurogane back; she may look small and everything, but she’s really is quite strong.

“Fine…” Kurogane said as calmly as he could.

“What are you going to do to us?” One of the guides asked as they backed into a tree.

“Please, we’re sorry; we were only following orders; we had no choice.” The other guide said pissing Kurogane off making it harder for Zakuro to hold him back…but she managed.

“Don’t worry about what they’re going to do to you; it’ll all be over in a matter of seconds.” Ryou and Zakuro said at the same time as Trunks and Fai disappeared and then reappeared next to the men.

Together, Trunks and Fai grabbed the men by their arms, swung them around the tree and back together again…fast and hard enough to break their arms in three different places, their noses and sent one of their eyes popping out of their sockets.

“What the hell?” A man to the right of everyone asked in shocked as Trunks and Fai made sure that the two men were absolutely one hundred percent dead.

“What? What’s going on?” The group heard a man and a women ask coming up from behind the man.

“You!” Kurogane, the man and the woman exclaimed at the same time…Kurogane’s anger evident as Zakuro could no longer hold him back.

“Well according to this device, those three are the only ones left.” Ryou said simply.

“What do you mean by that? And just who the hell are you and what are you doing here? This is a deserted island under the ocean.” The man said pissed off.

The man was Rodolfo, the leader or organizer of this little hunting expedition of his. The woman was his younger sister Pippa; the triplet’s mother and Kurogane’s and Haruka’s stepmom.

The other guy was Curry, Rodolfo’s second in command for this “mission”; his second in command changes from time to time.

“This is our land. We’re vampires and we’ve been here for years.” Trunks said as he and Fai bagged up the bodies.

“In fact, this island is only available to humans once a month. And even then it’s really hard for them to find. So imagine our surprise when we found out a bunch of humans were here.” Zakuro explained.

“We’ve changed the girls and Kurogane that you brought here to rape and kill.” Fai said simply.

“And we, along with our family and friends killed all of your men…and the one other woman. We didn’t quite appreciate what you were doing to them.” Ryou said as Curry ran.

“I hate when they run…” Trunks said annoyed.

“I’ll go get him.” Ryou said simply, taking off with great speed.

“What in the world?” Rodolfo and Pippa asked in shock.

“Well…I guess it’s my turn?” Kurogane asked looking at Trunks and Fai.

“Sure why not?” Trunks and Fai said looking at Zakuro.

“I don’t see why not; I really can’t hold him back anymore.” Zakuro said simply, not even caring; she hated men like those…and women; don’t even get her started.

“Kurogane wait…we can talk this over can’t we?” Rodolfo asked as he began to sweat, nervous for the first time in his life while Pippa stood there frozen.

“No we can’t! You bastard; you nearly had my sisters raped! How you got out of jail I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter! You’re a dead man!” Kurogane yelled running after the man and began playing a game of cat and mouse; torturing him the whole time.

“Should we help him?” Zakuro asked looking onward.

“No. If he had people try to rape them I’d just let him deal with it.” Trunks said simply, watching.

“Yeah; and as their older brother, Kurogane is just getting revenge.” Fai said as he also watched.

“What about the woman?” Zakuro asked simply.

“You leave my sister out of this!” The man yelled as he made it back to them out of breath.

“She had nothing to do with this!” The man exclaimed once he could breathe.

“The hell she didn’t. She’s the reason anything and everything bad that ever happened to the triplets happened! She doesn’t deserve to call herself a mother! And once I find her; she’s a dead woman!” Kurogane yelled as he took the machete and cut the guy directly in half.

“Do you feel better now?” Zakuro was the first to ask.

“I’ll feel better once that whore of a woman is dead!” Kurogane yelled.

“You mean her?” Ryou asked pointing to the woman with blue hair who was trying to sneak away.

He just came back with the dead body of Curry in one of the bags; he had snapped his own neck when he fell over a stick and his head on a log.

“You’re damn right I mean her!” Kurogane yelled running after the woman who tripped over a log.

“Now do you think we should stop him? Don’t you think he’s going too far?” Zakuro asked as they did their best to get as much blood as they could after putting the body in a bag.

“No. That woman caused Miki, Mai and Momo and by the looks of it Kurogane…and possibly Haruka a lot of pain. Plus, she is a part of this hunting thing too; she deserves whatever she gets.” Fai said simply as they finished bagging things up.

That’s when they heard the woman.

“Please Kuro-Kuro! I’m sorry!” Pippa cried out.

“Sorry? Sorry?! Do you know what kind of hell you put my dad and those girls through; do you?! They were nearly raped because of you; because you let your sleazy friends come over and do what they wanted to them!” Kurogane yelled extremely pissed off.

“I’m sorry; I know I should’ve been a better wife and mother! Please just let me go!” Pippa cried, but Kurogane wasn’t going to let that happen. Right away he slammed that machete into her head.

After that, the others had to stop him because he had no control when it came to her. By the time they got to him and got him to stop, there was almost quite literally nothing left of her. They couldn’t even collect any blood from her; it was mixed in with the dirt too much.

“Do you feel better now?” Zakuro asked annoyed.

“Yes, yes I do.” Kurogane said taking a deep breath as he walked away.

“I just hope the others got blood.” Zakuro sighed.

“Well…they should have. And even if they didn’t, we got all that other blood from the other hunters earlier.” Ryou said as they grabbed the bag and headed out.

** With Everyone: **

Upon arriving at the meeting spot Ryou, Trunks, Fai, Zakuro and Kurogane were the last ones to arrive other than Keiichiro, Helios, Tasuku, Michiru, Ayame, Lettuce, Mint and Minako; oh and Vegeta because he went to see where the others were awhile ago.

“What’s taking them so long?” Inuyasha asked impatiently.

“They’re buying clothes for everyone; it takes awhile.” Ryou and Trunks said annoyed.

“It’s fucking clothes! How long does it take to buy fucking clothes?!” Inuyasha asked pissed off.

“For everyone Inuyasha; EVERYONE!” Ryou and Trunks shouted back equally pissed off now.

“Do they do this all the time?” Setsuna and Kurogane asked at the same time.

“Oh yeah... Out of all us siblings; they fight the most.” Zakuro said watching the two.

“And the only ones who can stop them are grandma, Uncle Vegeta, Aunt Bulma and Keiichiro.” Fai said backing up a little.

“Sounds fun.” Kurogane said sarcastically.

“You have no idea.” Zakuro said crossing her arms.

Just then Keiichiro, Helios, Tasuku, Michiru, Ayame, Lettuce, Mint and Minako arrived with god knows how many bags of clothes and other things.

“Again really? Hey you two, knock it off! We’re here; let’s go home and see how the girls are!” Vegeta yelled breaking up the fight.

“For fucks sake; how much did you buy?!” Inuyasha asked annoyed while everyone else just stared in shock.

“Inuyasha’s right; we just needed a few outfits for the girls and one or two for you girls. What you do; buy the whole store?” Piccolo asked bugging out.

“I tried to tell them but you know Minako and Mint; you let them go shopping…together.” Keiichiro said with a stern look.

“I know, but I thought that you and Tasuku could keep them in check.” Vegeta said smacking his head.

“No one can keep us in check when on a shopping trip. Kaede said spend what we needed and make sure they have everything they needed. So we bought them their own wardrobe and bedding and a few stuffed animals and few extra stuff they might need. And in a day or two dressers, desks and lamps will arrive. We even marked down whose is whose” Mint and Minako said happily causing everyone else to sweat drop.

“You know what…there’s nothing we can do about it now. So let’s just go home…” Vegeta sighed as they all agreed and headed home.

Upon arriving at home they discovered that not only had Berry woken up…but so had Kagome.

“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Keiichiro asked as Mint and Minako handed them their bags of clothes, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and other goodies.

“Thank you for all the stuff. Though you didn’t need to. I’m good; thank you for asking.” Kagome said looking at everything and then at herself.

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! New clothes! Awesome! I’m good also!” Berry cried as she ran to see which room she could use to change.

“You’re welcome. You will share chambers with Tasuku and Inuyasha; their rooms are big enough and each have a separate little room off to the side of theirs. Boys please take the girls to their part of the chambers so they may change.” Kaede said in a tone that said you’d better not argue with me.

“Ok.” Tasuku said happily taking Berry’s hand and showed her the way.

“Fine…” Inuyasha grumbled as he dragged Kagome along.

“Setsuna, these are for you.” Mint said handing her a few bags.

“Oh thank you so very much.” Setsuna said as Keiichiro took her hand.

“Come along; I’ll show you to our chambers.” Keiichiro said as they began to walk.

“Ryou, Trunks, Fai, Syaoran?” Mint asked directly.

“Yes what is it?” The boys asked.

“Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint and I will take Momo’s, Miyuki’s and Sakura’s stuff to your chambers while you go get them.” Minako said bowing.

“You don’t have to bow. But thank you.” Ryou, Trunks, Fai and Syaoran said as the girls left and they went to get the others.

“Do you think they’ll wake up soon?” Syaoran asked as they made it to the room where the girls were.

“I’m not sure; but I hope so.” Ryou and Trunks said as they went to Momo and Miki.

“I’m sure they will; they seem strong willed.” Fai said as he picked up Mai.

“I hope so as well.” Syaoran said picking up Sakura.

“The girls will wake up in time; on their own time. Now go and make sure they’re comfy.” Kaede said as she. Vegeta and Bulma put the bodies away to start filing it.

“Yes of course grandma. Have a good night.” The three said as they walked to their chambers.

“Now…speaking of these bodies…” Kaede started as she looked at them.

“Yes, what is it?” Bulma asked.

“The blood count doesn’t add up.” Kaede said simply.

“Oh that. I guess that Kurogane kid kind of lost it when he seen the leader of the group and his sister…who turned out to be the triplet’s mother and uncle.” Vegeta explained as he put stuff away.

“Aww. I see. That couldn’t have been easy for him. I guess we’re just lucky that we got plenty of blood from your first run. Also it seems we got a lot of blood this time as well; so it’s all forgiven…this time. And by the looks of this; I think we have enough blood for at least a good five months or so.” Kaede said looking at everything.

“You think? Even with all of us?” Kana and Hotaru asked appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh aye. I know how to make things last for a long time. But I’m sure some of the guys will go out hunting in a few months anyways. Or maybe in a few weeks; you never really know. But don’t forget, we also eat regular food as well. Now you two go and have some fun.” Kaede said smiling as she sent the young girls away.

“Yes grandma.” The girls said as they headed away so she, Vegeta and Bulma could feed the hounds…after getting all the blood they needed.

** With Kish & Ichigo: **

In his chambers Kish and Ichigo were heavily making out.

By now Kish had ripped Ichigo’s clothes off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

“Oh Kish, this feels so good.” Ichigo moaned into Kish’s shoulder as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

“Oh you think so huh?” Kish asked seductively.

“Oh yes; please show me more!” Ichigo begged.

“As you wish.” Kish said as he removed his clothes leaving him in only his boxers.

“Oh my, my little kitty-cat; this just isn’t fair.” Kish said licking his lips.

“What isn’t my love?” Ichigo asked tilting her head to the side just ever so slightly.

“I’m only in boxers; you can see my chest, but I can’t see your breasts.” Kish said making Ichigo giggle.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is this better?” Ichigo asked removing her bra so that Kish could see her breasts with her rosy hard nipples.

“So much.” Kish said grabbing her breasts, hard.

“Oh Kish!” Ichigo moaned out at the feeling of him squeezing her breasts.

Pretty soon he was sucking and biting at her right breast while pinching her left nipple.

“Kish! KISH!” Ichigo moaned out in pure ecstasy.

Soon Kish started trailing down her stomach after leaving two large hickeys on her breasts.

Eventually Kish pulled down her panties and stuck two of his fingers in her right away causing her to scream out like she’d never screamed before.

She only screamed more when he started sucking on and biting her left breast while pumping into her hard.

“Oh Kish! I’m going to cum!” Ichigo cried out.

“Well then cum baby!” Kish demanded. And not long after she did cum all over his fingers.

“So sweet; I think I need a better taste.” Kish said sticking his head between her legs and started sucking on her clit.

Ichigo just started to go into complete spasms as she came all over his face almost right away.

Ichigo wanted to give him a blow job but Kish just really needed to fuck her.

“Not today; it hurts so bad.” Kish said pulling his boxers down and spread her legs.

“I love you Ichigo. Do you love me too?” Kish asked teasing her pussy with the tip of his cock.

“Of course I do; I’ve always loved you! Please put it in.” Ichigo begged.

“Good girl.” Kish said shoving his cock all the way into her pussy making Ichigo scream out in pleasure.

So for about half an hour Kish shoved his cock in and out of Ichigo hard and fast causing Ichigo to have at least three small orgasms before finishing her off with her fourth, final and biggest orgasm yet.

“Kish! Please cum inside of me!” Ichigo begged.

“As you wish!” Kish exclaimed grabbing her legs and putting them above his shoulders so that he was hitting her g-spot; they came together after just a few short seconds. Her all over his quivering cock and him deep inside of her.

After he was done he collapsed on top of her.

“I love you Kitty-cat.” Kish said rolling off of her.

“I love you too my Kish…I’m so glad that we can now officially be together.” Ichigo said cuddling up to him.

“Yes, I’m so glad that he got a new play thing.” Kish said smiling.

“She’s not a play thing Kish; she’s his mate. I…hope we can be friends.” Ichigo said as she yawned before falling asleep against Kish’s chest.

“I’m sure you’ll be friends; you can make friends with just about anyone.” Kish said smiling as he watched lovingly over her.

After about half an hour or so of Kish playing with her hair; he fell asleep as well…

 


	6. Changing Pt. 2!

** Earlier: Before Everyone Went Hunting: **

** With Michiru & Haruka: **

“So, are you close with your family?” Michiru asked as she and Haruka walked to her room or chambers.

“Yeah, I guess.” Haruka said simply as she followed Michiru.

“You don’t say much do you? The strong silent type?” Michiru asked smiling while walking backwards as she talked to Haruka.

“No…that’s more my older brother Kurogane.” Haruka sighed.

“But you don’t say much either.” Michiru said still smiling.

“And what about you? Are you always this happy?” Haruka asked looking at Michiru.

“No, not always. But, it’s not every day that we get new people coming to stay with us. Not to mention you’re all human…except for the one lady…and you all want to become vampires. When all is said and done you and your family should stay here with all of us; it’s not only safer, but easier to get what you need for nourishment.” Michiru said happily.

“Yeah…if my sisters survive any of this crap… If I ever see any of those bastards again…” Haruka said becoming pissed off and just plain emotional.

“Hey don’t worry about any of that. I hear that there are more of them out there yet; and when my brothers, cousins, uncle and our family friends can, they’ll go out and take care of them all. And as for your younger sisters; I’m sure they’ll be just fine.” Michiru explained simply.

“How can you be so sure? My sisters aren’t exactly the strongest girls I know. Actually I’m kind of surprised they made it this long.” Haruka said shocked.

“Ryou, Trunks and Fai are some of the best at changing humans when they’re nearly dead like this. The only thing is that doing it this way is more painful than the normal way that the rest of us know how to do. So I’m sure they’ll be fin and you’ll see them in just a few days or whenever.” Michiru said with a reassuring smile.

“Well thanks for that.” Haruka said once they made it to Michiru’s chambers.

“So…did you have boyfriend where you’re from?” Michiru asked curiously.

“No.” Haruka answered honestly.

“What kind of guys are you into…if you don’t mind my asking?” Michiru asked looking at Haruka as she sat on her bed.

“I’m not into men; I’m into women; I’m a lesbian. I didn’t have a girlfriend before you ask. And for men are just a turn off especially after I was raped…” Haruka said simply off to the distance.

“Oh I’m sorry. I was kind of wondering if you were straight or not because of the hair. But I guess nowadays some women have short hair and aren’t lesbians like they were way back when…” Michiru said and then quickly shut up out of embarrassment.

“Well…you’re a lesbian, are you not? And you have long pretty hair.” Haruka said standing in front of Michiru.

“Yes, I am; I also have a cousin who is a lesbian. She like you was raped because she came out.” Michiru said softly.

“So…you were raped as well then.” Haruka said sitting next to Michiru.

“What?” Michiru asked shocked that someone outside of their home could figure that out.

“The way you talk. I’ve noticed you’re normally a happy person; and then the subject of rape comes up and you start talking a lot more softly and you seem to react to the word more. You act just like most people who are raped...well you’re one of the four types I’ve seen anyways. There’s the people who try to move on and live life like normal, you. There are people like me who move on but don’t really trust men; it takes a lot…and we can sometimes become distant. Then there who completely bottle themselves up, can’t move on, can’t move on and become very distance. Person three can then turn into person four who absolutely can’t handle it and end their lives all together. People like you are probably the strongest out of the four; you can go on living after sometime. Not saying that you weren’t upset and didn’t feel like crap after it happened, but you moved on. Does that sound correct?” Haruka asked looking at Michiru.

“Wow…you really know a lot about that kind of stuff don’t you? Yes, it’s correct. But my cousin and I decided we just couldn’t wallow in what happened to us. So we decided to move on. I learned to trust again, but she didn’t; it takes a lot for her to trust men again.” Michiru said in shock.

“So the girl with the long dark lavender hair is a lesbian then? I was wondering why she was having a difficult time around all those men…especially Kurogane.” Haruka said thinking.

“So…do you still wish to become a vampire like all of us…and your sisters?” Michiru asked looking at Haruka with hope in her eyes.

“Yeah; sure why not; as long as I get to be with what’s left of my family.” Haruka said looking around.

“So…I have another question…” Michiru said blushing.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind dating a pretty thing like you.” Haruka said causing Michiru to blush even more.

“B-but ho-how di-did you know what I was going to ask?” Michiru asked stuttering out becoming even more red if that were possible.

“It’s written all over your face. Now my turn to ask you a question.” Haruka said seriously.

“Yes, what is it?” Michiru asked confused.

“Why me? Why would you want to date a girl like me?” Haruka asked seriously.

“Because I think you have great family morals, you’re very kind and caring even if you don’t show it and you’re just plain good looking.” Michiru said still blushing.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that about you and your family. Family seems to be the most important thing to you guys.” Haruka said simply as she leaned back a little as she stretched.

“But of course family is the most important thing to us; as it should be in every family. Oh, but I guess you have a different experience.” Michiru said looking at Haruka.

“My and Kurogane’s mom died from an illness when we were little. Then about eighteen years ago when I was three and Kurogane was six, our dad met our step mom and two years later had the triplets. For the most part family was everything to us…except for our step mother; she was a complete and total bitch and didn’t care about anybody except herself. All she wanted dad for was his money. She was the reason why the triplets were nearly raped. Our dad is now dead so Kurogane and the triplets are the only family that I have left that matters.” Haruka explained.

“That’s…sweet I guess. I’m sorry about your mom…and that you got stuck with a stepmother like the one you got.” Michiru said softly.

“Eh, it’s fine; it’s not your fault. Now hold still. Do you mind?” Haruka asked mere inches from Michiru’s lips.

“Not at all.” Michiru said knowing what Haruka meant.

After a few seconds Haruka kissed Michiru very passionately; and not long after that Michiru took charge and pushed Haruka to the bed.

“Are you ready? Ready to become like me?” Michiru asked as Haruka lay there panting.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Haruka breathed out.

“Good; now just hold still. This may hurt a little.” Michiru said pinning Haruka down before finding some bare skin before biting down.

At the feeling of fangs in her flesh Haruka flinched a little; and then she started thrashing around. But other than those, she didn’t scream or anything.

Just like her older brother Kurogane, Haruka is tough as nails. Eventually, however, unlike Kurogane, she did pass out.

** Michiru’s P.O.V.: **

“Wow…she’s really pretty tough; she didn’t even scream… I can’t believe she wants to date me…” I said to myself.

“Just like her brother Kurogane; he didn’t scream or yell either…nor did he pass out. And why can’t you believe it? You’re just as pretty as any of the other girls out there; that, and she must see something in you. Don’t sell yourself short Michiru.” I heard my older brother Mamoru.

“Did I forget to close my door?” I asked looking at him.

“No, you closed it. I just decided to come see you and how you were doing; to see how she was doing.” Mamoru stated leaning against my door frame.

“She’s fine. You mentioned something about her brother?” I asked confused.

“Oh yeah; he didn’t scream or yell and he’s still conscious.” Mamoru responded.

“Who changed him?” I asked right away.

“Tomoyo.” He responded just as quick.

“Did she not do it right?” I asked more to myself than Mamoru.

“No, she did it right; he’s just a special case I guess.” Mamoru explained pushing away from the door frame.

He was about to leave when I thought of something and stopped him.

“Oh!” I exclaimed getting his attention.

“Yes?” He asked calmly.

“Do you know how the younger siblings did?” I asked referring to the triplets…but I’m sure he knew that.

“They’re just fine; passed out, but fine.” Mamoru answered.

“How did they do with the changing?” I asked seriously, but with worry laced in my breath.

“They did as well as you could have expected them to do. I’m guessing it hurt like hell with how they were screaming, but they were changed.” Mamoru explained.

“And they survived it all?” I asked looking at him.

“Yeah, they survived.” Mamoru said simply, but I heard something else in his voice.

“What is it? I can hear it in your voice; there’s something else isn’t there.” I said looking directly at him.

“Apparently Ryou, Trunks and Fai are in love. And it’s not the “I just want to fuck this girl and be done”; they’re actually falling in love.” Mamoru explained.

“Really? With who?” I asked confused; I never thought they would ever fall in love…especially Ryou and/or Trunks.

“With the girls that they just changed.” Mamoru replied shocked.

“Really? Andy what about you; did you change and fall in love with the blonde girl you changed?” I asked causing him to blush.

“Maybe I do; maybe I don’t. But anyways before I forget to tell you; most of the guys are going out hunting the men that attacked the girls and Kurogane. So if you want to help out; it would be very helpful if you could help watch over the girls while we go out.” Mamoru said looking at me.

“Yeah, I can do that; I’ll be out in a little bit.” I said seriously, looking at him.

“Ok, see you after a bit.” Mamoru said before heading out.

“Maybe he’s right…maybe someone out there really can love me for me; and maybe Haruka’s that girl.” I said to myself as I picked Haruka up so I could carry her to the area where grandma wanted all of the girls.

** Earlier: With Mamoru & Usagi: **

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

So we brought in a bunch of new girls and one guy into our home just a little bit ago.

There are a few girls who seem to be obsessed with our kind and want to be just like us. One of the girls is a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes; I believe her name is Usagi and she is one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen before…even if her hair is a mess.

Anyways, along with all the other girls, grandma said that she should be changed if that’s what she wishes…and it is.

“So is this going to be very painful?” Usagi asked looking at me.

“It will be, yes. But I hear it’s worth it at the end?” I replied smiling only slightly.

“Ok…do you think my little sister will be ok?” She asked softly.

“I’m not sure. But I heard she woke up shortly after we all arrived.” I responded with a smile.

“Does she want to be vampire as well or no?” Usagi asked concerned.

“From what I understand; she said she’ll only become a vampire if her older sister does as well. From what I understand she’s been told you were becoming a vampire so she’s going to as well.” I explained to her.

“Well, that’s good.” Usagi sighed in relief.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy with that. Would you like to get this done with now?” I asked her.

“Yeah, that would be nice. But can I ask you something first?” Usagi asked looking at me.

“Sure, go ahead.” I answered.

“Why aren’t the other vampire men here as hansom as you?” Usagi asked looking at me, shocking me.

“Well, I don’t know; I didn’t think that I was that good looking...” I said still shocked.

“You’re very modest aren’t you?” Usagi asked looking at me.

“I guess. Now lie down and I’m going to climb on top of you in order to hold you still. Because as I said earlier this is really painful.” I explained looking her dead in the eyes.

“Ok.” She said softly as she laid onto my bed.

I then climbed on top of her and got situated.

“Would it be ok we date or something when this is over and I wake up?” Usagi asked really shocking on me.

“Sure; I’d love that.” I said gently before gently kissing her lips.

“Ok, are you ready?” I asked when I pulled away.

“Yes, I’m ready; turn me into one of you.” Usagi said softly.

“Ok then…here we go.” I said calmly as I found a spot between her neck and shoulder. I then gently started kissing the spot before gently nipping…and then I bit down.

For some reason I wasn’t too thrilled about having to listen to her scream out like this; she’s not like the others I’ve changed before. The others I’ve changed before screamed like this and I didn’t care; I just did what they asked and put them in a room grandma designated for newly changed vampires before they were released out into our world. It was always very rare for newly changed vampires to stay in our home; but there were a few.

Anyways, I only had my fangs in that spot for about fifteen or twenty minutes when I pulled away. And when I did pull away I sat on her for another forty-five minutes so she wouldn’t hurt herself…or me.

The hardest part of all of this wasn’t having to bite down and hold my fangs in her; it wasn’t even that I had to keep her pinned in one place for a painful hour and a half. The hardest part was having to listen to scream and cry that it burned.

After she finally stopped screaming, she just cried for a little bit before she completely passed out.

“Why was that so hard to handle? I’ve never had that problem before… Maybe I should go talk to grandma about it…” I said to myself as I got out of bed and covered Usagi up.

** With Mamoru, Vegeta & Kaede: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Grandma, are you in here?” I asked going to the blood storage room.

“Yes Mamoru, I’m here; your father is as well.” Kaede said kindly.

“Is something up son? Did you change one of the girls?” Vegeta asked when Mamoru found the two of them; they had just finished putting all the blood away.

“I’m not sure entirely…and that’s what I’m actually here about; I just changed Usagi. Sorry; Usagi is the girl with long blonde hair that looked like it was supposed to be tied up into pigtails and blue eyes.” Mamoru explained.

“So what seems to be the problem dear?” Kaede asked looking at Mamoru.

“I felt different when I changed her this time.” Mamoru admitted.

“Different how?” Vegeta asked watching his oldest son.

“I’m not sure…I felt awful the entire time…unlike all the other times when I didn’t really care; I just wanted to get it done and over with. This time it really bothered me to see her scream and cry in pain, saying that it burned.” Mamoru explained.

“Awww…” Kaede said with a smile.

“What’s awww old woman?” Vegeta asked.

“Bite your tongue. Don’t you see? Much like many of the others, Mamoru is falling in love.” Kaede said with a smile.

“What?” Both Mamoru and Vegeta asked in shock.

“But she was just human…” Vegeta started.

“Yes, and so was Sonya’s final love before he was turned… And you never know…these girls and Kurogane might prove to be something special. Mamoru, don’t worry about what anyone thinks; just follow your dead, un-beating heart.” Kaede said with a smile before heading out of the room.

“Whatever makes you happy. Whatever only knows all you kids need some kind of happiness in your lives.” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Does that include Bulla?” Mamoru asked looking at Vegeta.

“Hell no; she’s too young for this love stuff!” Vegeta exclaimed as he left the room ranting and raving like a lunatic causing Mamoru to chuckle and shake his head as he was left alone with his thoughts...

“Love…I never thought that I’d ever feel such an emotion towards someone who isn’t family…considering I don’t have a beating, living heart…being a vampire.” Mamoru said to himself.

“Hey, is something up Mamoru?” Kenji and Keiichiro asked coming around the corner with Ami and Setsuna.

“Hmm? Oh, I was just talking to myself after speaking with dad and grandma.” Mamoru said calmly.

“About?” Kenji and Keiichiro asked.

“Usagi.” Mamoru answered.

“Is she ok?” Setsuna asked right away.

“Oh yeah, she’s fine; she’s just passed out right now. I finished changing her about…fifteen minutes or so ago.” Mamoru replied.

“So what’s the problem?” Kenji asked right.

“He’s in love…” Keiichiro said simply.

“What?” Kenji and the girls asked in shock.

“He has the same look as all the others that I’ve noticed. He’s in love plain and simple.” Keiichiro said smiling.

Mamoru was going to say something, but he was too shocked to say anything…and Setsuna was right there.

“I think I’m just going to go now…” Mamoru said as he just walked away with his head…

** Earlier: With Helios & Rini: **

** Helios’s P.O.V.: **

“So…vampires really do exist and my sister and her friends really aren’t crazy?” The little pink haired girl asked looking up at me with amazement in her eyes…something I hadn’t seen since I last saw my mom and dad. Well…I see it when I look at my Aunt Bulma when she looks at Uncle Vegeta.

Why is this girl looking at me like this?

“Um yeah, we exist just as you humans exist.” I responded.

“So…where are we going?” The pink haired girl asked again.

“I’m taking you to my room. You wish to be turned don’t you; just like the others?” I asked leading the way.

“Does that include my sister? Her name is Usagi and she’s the big idiot with long blonde hair tied up in pigtails…well they were anyways; she’s also got big blue eyes.” She said explaining who her sister was. I saw a flash of pain in her eyes when she remembered how she even got here.

“Well I don’t really know names, but I do know that all of you humans that were kidnapped and brought here wanted to become vampires. Do you not wish to become a vampire as well?” I asked looking at her.

“I do…as long as my big sister is as well; she’s the only family I have left. And as much as we drive each other crazy, we still love each other very much. So…what’s your name? My name is Rini.” She said explaining her family and then changing the subject.

“My names Helios.” I replied once we made it to my chambers.

“Helios? That’s a cool name; certainly cooler than Rini. So, you have a big family?” Rini asked as I shut my door.

“Thanks… Yeah, I guess; we also have family friends who live here as well. You can lay on the bed; get comfy before I change you.” I said as she walked around.

She then walked over to the bed and climbed…well tried to climb up onto the bed; boy was she short. I just sighed a little as I walked over and helped her up.

“Thanks; your bed is really tall.” She said smiling; she had a gap in her upper teeth. She was certainly a cute girl…

“You’re welcome. I guess I’m not really used to having humans in here; I usually just float up.” I answered as I floated up to my bed.

“Have you ever changed anyone before?” She asked seriously all of the sudden.

“Yes, I’ve changed two others aside from you. You don’t have to worry; I know what I’m doing.” I answered as I pinned her to the bed causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Ok. Well…before you change me; could you do something first?” Rini asked.

“What is it?” I asked looking into her red eyes.

“Can you tell me about your family?” She asked shocking me.

“Why do you want to know about my family?” I asked confused.

“Well…I want to know the peop…I mean vampires that saved me and my sister…and the others. They’re ok too right?” She asked softly.

“The others are just fine; they’re all being changed as well. As for my family, my parents are both dead; my dad was killed and my mom just couldn’t handle anything anymore so she went outside of our home’s walls to die. My grandmother, aunt and uncle take care of all of us kids. I have six older brothers, one younger brother and three older sisters; and then I have seven cousins. And then the rest of the people who live here are family friends.” I explained.

“That sounds nice. I’m sorry about your parents.” Rini said softly as she laid there.

“It’s ok. Are you ready now?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes, I’m ready.” She said softly.

So I got situated, found a spot and bit down.

I thought this was going to be easy just like the last two times; but it wasn’t; it was actually awful. I hated hearing her scream and cry like she did.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ I asked myself once I was done and able to pull my fangs out.

I sat for over an hour waiting for her to pass out. Normally it only takes about an hour; this took an hour and a half. Maybe it’s because she’s younger than the other two.

I know what my brothers and older cousins are going to say; they’re going to say I’m falling in love. But I’m not…am I? I swore I’d never fall in love with anyone because I saw what my mother went through.

After she finally passed out I got up and started pacing around my chambers before heading out to see if I could find something to do to take my mind off of all of this…or to think about all of this…

** Earlier: With Gohan & Rei: **

“So…do you have family at all?” Rei asked looking around as they walked around.

“I have a younger brother; our parents died years ago. So we’ve been raised by our parents’ friends. Do you have family?” Gohan explained and then asked.

“I’m sorry. And yes, I have family, but the only one who cares is my twin sister Kagome. My family sold me and Kagome to the Ridders so that they wouldn’t hurt our parents or precious siblings! Sorry about that…it just bothers me…” Rei exclaimed punching her fist into her palm and then apologized.

“No need to apologize; I’d be just as pissed.” Gohan said opening his door for Rei to enter his chambers.

“So you’re not royal and have no ownership of this land?” Rei asked looking around his room/chambers.

“No, I’m not, but they still treat me and my brother like family. Does that bother you?” Gohan asked looking at Rei; he’s already started to develop feelings for her…and he knew it right away.

“No.” Rei responded; she developed feelings for him the moment he saved her in the cave in the mountain.

“I see. So…do you wish to be changed?” Gohan asked inching closer to Rei.

“Yes, actually I would…as long as you’re the one to do it.” Rei said when Gohan was right in front of her.

“I was planning on it; that’s why I brought you to my chambers. But before I do change you; would you like to be my mate as well? It seems like we don’t have to worry seeing as the royal family has seemed to find their life mates already. Yes, I can tell just by how they look at the girls…and the guy.” Gohan said simply.

“I would love to become your mate. How does all of that work?” Rei asked looking at Goten.

“Well, I’ll change you first…and yes that’ll be painful. After I change you I’ll mark you. I hope you don’t mind that I do it while you’re passed out; because that’ll also be painful. And it’s best to do that part after you’re changed because that pain will be unbearable for humans.” Gohan explained to Rei.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Rei said smiling; she liked a challenge.

“Perfect.” Gohan said picking her up and placed her on his bed; he was on top of her within seconds of making her lie down.

He didn’t say anything like the others; he just bit down after getting situated and giving her a quick kiss.

He listened to her scream in pain as he held his fangs in. However, part of him didn’t feel bad because even though she was screaming in pain, she wasn’t crying; he also figured she was enjoying it in a way.

‘What is this girl; a sadist?’ Gohan asked himself just before he could pull his fangs out.

While he was sitting on her, keeping her still he started to become horny because as she was struggling she was also bucking her hips upwards; he couldn’t tell if she was doing that on purpose or not.

After a good forty minutes she finally passed out.

“When you wake you will belong to me and only me.” Gohan said just before he sunk his fangs into the opposite side of where he had bit to change her.

After he marked her Gohan smiled at her before getting up to take shower to take care of the problem she had caused by bucking her hips upwards.

** With Vegeta & Bulma: **

“So...Kaede thinks that the children have _all_ found their proper mates.” Vegeta said to his wife as he pinned her to the bed.

“Really? That’s so great!” Bulma exclaimed happily.

“Yes it is. Because now…some prophesy will be fulfilled.” Vegeta said driving his hips into Bulma’s causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Just about the time Vegeta was going to rip Bulma’s panties off to ravish her there was a knock on his door…well more of a banging.

“Vegeta; we have a problem! Those men that brought the girls and Kurogane here to rape and murder and closing in; there a good few miles away…about three hours for humans. I know they can’t do anything to us, but if they get away, they can just get more young girls and take them elsewhere. I’ve already talked to Keiichiro; he’s gathering the others!” Kaede exclaimed on the other side of the door.

“Damnit…” Vegeta cursed under his breath in frustration.

“Fine…I’ll be out in a minute…” Vegeta growled as he got out of bed to get dressed.

“Don’t worry Vegeta; we’ll have plenty of time when you get back. And you know how I get when you get back from a hunt…” Bulma said playing coy as she ran her hands down her body causing Vegeta to growl even more; he wanted her then and there.

“Don’t worry big guy; I’ll be here and ready for you when you get back.” Bulma said this time in a sexy tone.

“And Bulma, I’m going to need your help keeping an eye on the new arrivals! And apparently Kurogane is going hunting with you as well; he took changing very well.” Kaede exclaimed as she banged on the door again.

“Damn that old bat…” Vegeta growled causing Bulma to giggle a little as she got dressed.

“Don’t worry; we’ll still have all the time in the world when you get back.” Bulma said grabbing his rock hard cock and giving him a gentle kiss before heading out to help Kaede.

“Damn those women…”


	7. Waking Up!

It had been about a week since the new girls and Kurogane had arrived at the castle and were turned. The only ones who have yet to wake up yet were Miki, Mai and Momo; Usagi, Rini and Sakura had woken up four days ago; Berry and Kagome were the first ones to wake up that same night.

We all know how Berry reacted when she woke up; but what you don’t know is how she got to know Tasuku or how the others reacted and got to know the ones who saved them. So here is all that…in the order of how they woke up.

** Berry: **

“So, your name is Berry; is that correct?” Tasuku asked looking at Berry as they sat on his bed in his chambers.

“Yes, that’s correct. And you’re name is Tasuku; I heard someone say so earlier.” Berry said with as smile.

“This is true. So…how do you like being a vampire thus far?” Tasuku asked looking at Berry as she played with her hair.

Berry’s hair was now a shinier yellow-blonde and her eyes were now pure red.

“Oh I love it! You probably didn’t know this about me…or maybe you did; but I’ve wanted to be a vampire for a very long time now…me and my very best friends, Sakura and Usagi…and I think even Usagi’s younger sister Rini.” Berry said with a smile.

“I guess it’s too late to ask this, but aren’t you worried about family or any other friends missing you?” Tasuku asked seriously, looking directly at Berry.

“No…those people who took us for all that; they killed my family because we were too poor and couldn’t offer them the money they wanted…that was a few years ago. I was very surprised when they came back for me; I never thought that they would. And because I’m really into vampires, most people where I’m from thought I was weird or crazy or something. So no, no one will miss me…or Usagi, Sakura or Rini. Next question.” Berry said looking at Tasuku.

“Do you know why they took you?” Tasuku asked hoping he wouldn’t offend her.

“Probably because I’m a virgin. I mean, that’s why they took us right; to have, young pretty virgins who they could kill afterwards and probably wouldn’t be missed too much.” Berry answered shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah I suppose. So would you want to leave this place after you’re 100%?” Tasuku asked looking at her.

“Hell no; I’ve wanted to come here for years now. And now that I’m here I don’t ever want to leave. Even if you and your family don’t want me here, in your home, I’d still find some place to live and stay out here.” Berry said blushing a little; she was starting to develop feelings for Tasuku…a man she just met.

“So, tell me about yourself; what do you like or dislike? What was your family like?” Tasuku asked looking at her.

“Are you going to tell me about yourself as well?” Berry asked looking at him

“If you want.” Tasuku answered.

“Good. Well, my name is Berry Shirayuki and I’m sixteen. I was an only child being raised by my single father after my mother died of a sickness when I was a little girl. I’ve loved vampires since I was about five years old and I guess you could say I was a bit obsessed with them; I used to go to the library all the time to read and learn about them. I’ve been told by several people that I’m a flirt, but I’ve also been told that I’m just a huge hopeless romantic. I would love to have babies sometime in the future if at all possible; some of the books I’ve read say its possible while others say it’s not. I guess I would say I love fashion and shopping…even if I don’t have a lot of money…I guess you could say I love window shopping. And I guess I don’t like liars, hypocrites and bullies…or the people who killed my dad, kidnapped me and the others and tried to rape and kill us. Now it’s your turn.” Berry said looking at the ceiling.

“Well, first of all it is possible for vampires to have babies…well some. I know my family can. But anyways, my name is Tasuku and I am also sixteen. My parents are Vegeta and Bulma; they had me at a later time in life like all my siblings. Which by the way, I have three older siblings and three younger siblings; so it’s Mamoru, Trunks, Michiru, me, Kanna and Hotaru who are twins and Bulla. I also have several cousins: Keiichiro and Kenji, Inuyasha, Ryou and Fai, Zakuro and Tomoyo, Syaoran and Makoto, Helios and Shippo. And then I also have several family friends; but I’m not going to name all of them off. But if I have to name one or two I would have to say my best friends are Goten and Tart. I am a week younger than Makoto and Syaoran, but we all hang out just the same from time to time. I like rollerblading and playing violin; and I know this may sound crazy, but I love helping out around our home, which you are now part of if you wish to stay. Family is the most important thing in my life and I hate seeing them hurt or fighting; but most of all I hate people like the ones who hurt you.” Tasuku explained simply.

“That’s so cool!” Berry exclaimed happily.

“Well, it’s not all happiness; I’ve had several uncles who were all killed and some of them cheated on my aunt and that needless to say didn’t end well. Anyways, after her last lover was killed she lost it… True, she tried to hold it all together; but in the end she lost and ended up leaving and into the woods or wherever to die. She said she couldn’t handle it anymore…she couldn’t handle losing her lovers like she had; and she couldn’t risk gaining new lovers and losing them as well. The other things she couldn’t handle were seeing her kids; couldn’t handle how much they either looked or reminded her of her dead lovers…” Tasuku explained to a shocked Berry.

“I’m sorry…” Berry said at a loss for words.

“Oh…it’s ok; she wasn’t my mother. Yes, she was my aunt and she was awesome and I loved her very much; it’s her children, my cousins that lost their mother and had a hard time with it. Well them…and dad; that was his sister after all…” Tasuku said looking at the ceiling.

Berry was still at a loss for words when Tasuku spoke up again, “Anyways, moving on…”

** Kagome: **

“So, I guess I should say welcome to the family; grandma said you could stay here for as long as you want…as long as you pull your own weight.” Inuyasha said showing Kagome to their chambers…which neither of them were too thrilled about.

“Gee…thanks. And of course I’ll pull my own weight around here. Give me a job and I’m good to go.” Kagome said determinedly.

“Uh-huh, sure… We’ll see just how long you last.” Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as they made it to their chambers.

“So this is where our rooms are. This is my area...and this is your area over here.” Inuyasha said before she could complain or something while showing her the room(s).

“Well, this is certainly nice.” Kagome said entering her part of the chambers.

“Well…I’m glad you think so…” Inuyasha said shocked; he was shocked because she wasn’t complaining that she got the smaller of two areas.

“The rules are simple; you don’t enter my area unless you’re going to or from your area. And I really don’t want to see or hear from you unless it’s absolutely important; otherwise I don’t care.” Inuyasha explained.

“That’s fine; and I expect the same respect from you. Please don’t enter my area without permission.” Kagome retorted back to a very shocked Inuyasha.

Deciding he had nothing more to say, Inuyasha just went to sit on his bed and started just staring at Kagome, completely baffled.

“What?” Kagome asked annoyed at his staring.

“What?” Inuyasha asked back confused.

“What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth or does my breath smell bad? Is there something in my hair…or is there something just plain wrong with my hair?” Kagome asked annoyed.

“No; just looking… At least now you’re bearable to look at.” Inuyasha said rudely with a scoff.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kagome asked annoyed.

“You know…now that you’re a vampire, you’re so much prettier; human girls just don’t do it for me. But…you’re still annoying as hell.” Inuyasha said pissing Kagome off.

Before Kagome had dull black hair and brown eyes; now her hair was shiny and lustrous and her eyes were now a chocolate brown. Also, her breasts had gone up to cup sizes.

“You’re an ass; you know that? You don’t know anything about me. Who are you to judge?” Kagome asked pissed off.

“Yeah; so I’ve been told; it don’t bother me much. So, let me guess… You’re name is Kagome and you have a twin sister called Rei; you’re both seventeen and virgins. Don’t even try to deny that; those guys wouldn’t have taken you otherwise…and I can smell your pureness. All part of being half vampire, half dog demon. My mother was a vampire and my father was a great dog demon. I also have an older half brother; but we don’t get along…so we don’t speak. So let me as you a question. You and your sister don’t seem like the type to really care about vampires; why become one? Why give up family and friends?” Inuyasha asked feeling as if he desperately needed to know the answer.

“I don’t have any friends; and the only family I have that even cares about me is my sister. Our so called family sold us to those men and women so that their precious children would be spared; they don’t and never cared about Rei or me. What about you? You don’t seem to get along with your family…” Kagome said in a tone that hit a nerve.

“Ok listen up girly; I’m sorry about your family; you shouldn’t have had to deal with that shit. But when it comes to my family, you know nothing. Yes, we don’t get along most of the time, but we still care and are always, **ALWAYS** there for each other. I have two older brothers, five younger brothers, three younger sisters and seven annoying cousins. I also have a few good friends and…others who are there. So before you go saying shit, you should think beforehand. Oh, and you can meet them all at your own will or pace!” Inuyasha said pissed off slamming the door shut using speed.

“Wow…sorry.   I was just asking!” Kagome shouted back.

“Don’t worry about him; he’s always like that.” Hotaru and Kanna said out of nowhere.

“Ahh! What in the world?” Kagome asked nearly falling off the bed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked running into the room concerned.

“Oh…it’s you two… Get me in here for nothing…” Inuyasha said in disbelief.

“Why Inuyasha; were you worried about me?” Kagome asked with her hands over her mouth.

“N-no! What do you take me for?” Inuyasha asked backing out and shut the door again.

“What was that all about?” Kagome asked the twins; but when she turned around they were gone…

“So…how old are you?” Kagome asked through the door.

“Twenty. Why does it matter?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Just wondering…so you were twelve when your mother left then…” Kagome said quietly said to herself.

“How do you know that?” Inuyasha asked quickly.

“Heard some of the others talking.” Kagome answered quickly.

“Whatever…I’m going out.” Inuyasha said leaving a once again shocked Kagome all by herself to gather her thoughts.

“Guess he didn’t know Rei and I also used to be priestesses and were from a spiritual family.” Kagome thought to herself as she lay down.

** Rei: **

It was a few hours since everyone got back from their final hunting trip for the night and everyone was in their chambers for the night. It was about three in the morning and Rei was just starting to wake up.

“Mmmm…” Rei moaned out as she sat up holding her head.

“Hey, you’re awake; how are you feeling?” Gohan asked looking at her.

“I’m ok…but my head hurts a little bit.” Rei answered honestly.

“You probably need blood; you’ve just turned after all. Come on, let’s go.” Gohan said taking Rei’s hand.

“Ok…” Rei said blushing a little; but she hid that from Gohan.

“What are you doing up?” Keiichiro asked when Gohan knocked on his door.

“Rei just woke up; she needs blood.” Gohan answered back and that’s when Keiichiro noticed Rei.

“Oh. Ok come on.” Keiichiro said politely as he exited his chambers and shut the door to lead them to the blood room.

“So…why did you have to stop at…ummm…” Rei started to ask a question, but couldn’t finish because she only knew a few of the residents here.

“His name is Keiichiro and he’s one of the only ones with a key to the blood room. The only ones who have keys to the blood room are Lady Kaede, Mr. Vegeta, Keiichiro and Kenji of the royal family. Normally it’s only Lady Kaede who delivers the blood to everyone when its time. However, Mr. Vegeta and the others have keys as well for emergencies…like in your case. But only members of the royal family are allowed to have keys. Most of us as friends to the family are happy just be here in their…our home. And now it is also your home as well.” Gohan explained as they made it to the room with all the blood.

“So, you’ve marked this young girl, have you?” Keiichiro asked bringing Rei her first cup of blood.

“Yes…is that a problem? You or your family didn’t want her did you?” Gohan asked worried.

“Oh no; you’re fine. Between you and me…and I mean it; this stays between us. I do believe the others have already found their mates. Oh, take that slow; the first time drinking blood can be a bit…tangy.” Keiichiro explained.

“But after a few sips it starts to taste like your favorite drink.” Gohan said with a smile.

“So Rei was it?” Keiichiro asked sitting down.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Rei answered simply.

“You have a twin sister?” Keiichiro asked politely.

“Yes, Kagome… Oh my god; Kagome! Where is she; is she ok?” Rei asked panicked.

“Relax and drink your blood. Kagome is fine; she woke up a few hours ago and is now with Inuyasha in their shared chambers. And when I say shared chambers, I mean she’s in the smaller area of Inuyasha’s chamber; we don’t make people share rooms with anyone if they don’t wish to. I must say, you do look a lot different now.” Keiichiro said looking at Rei.

Rei now had shiny black hair with a red or purple glint to it depending on how the light hit it instead of dull black hair. And her eyes were now a shinier purple.

“Ok…I’m so relieved…” Rei sighed as she continued to drink her blood; they were both right. It tasted like iron at first; but after a few drinks it started to taste like her favorite type of tea.

“So how are you two?” Keiichiro asked looking at Rei.

“We’re seventeen; we would’ve been eighteen in two months. And yes, we’re both virgins. I’m guessing these are just standard questions.” Rei said looking at Keiichiro.

“So-so. But I wasn’t going to ask if you were a virgin or not. One: that’s none of my business. Two: with those guys who took you and brought you here…they only wanted virgins; so we just kind of gathered that you were virgins.” Keiichiro said making a point.

“Oh Right…” Rei said embarrassed.

“Sorry; I didn’t mean to embarrass you…” Keiichiro said apologetic.

“No, its fine…I just forgot about all that and why they brought us here…” Rei said simply.

“So…you and your sister seem like tough girls.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Yes, we have to be. All we had was each other while the rest of our family hated us; they’re the ones who sold us out to those men.” Rei said sighing.

“Well, I’m going to go now. When you finish your blood just toss the cup in the sink and rinse it out. And then make sure you two head back to your chambers for the night.” Keiichiro said as he headed out.

“Is that another rule? If you’re not part of the royal family you can’t be out at night?” Rei asked somewhat annoyed.

“Oh, no of course not. Usually nobody is out of their chambers at night. The only ones out are the guards or Mr. Vegeta and Piccolo doing their rounds. Lady Kaede usually walks the halls as well, but she has a different reason I do believe. And no, I don’t know what that is.” Gohan said simply as he waited for her to get done with her blood.

** Haruka: **

When Haruka woke up at 10:18 the day after she was changed, she noticed her hair was no longer sandy brown, choppy or short; it was now shoulder length and golden brown; and her eyes were more of an emerald green.

“Oh hell no…this is going to have to change; and fast…” Haruka said when she noticed how her hair was.

“Hehehe…Haruka, you’re so funny.” Michiru said while giggling a little.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Haruka asked looking at Michiru.

“Kind of; yes.” Michiru answered honestly

Haruka was going to reply when she thought of Kurogane and the triplets.

“Kurogane and the girls! Where are they? Are they ok? Did they survive? Answer me!” Haruka exclaimed, almost having a panic attack.

“Haruka, relax; they’re all fine. All four survived. Actually, your brother, Kurogane, he’s the only one who didn’t thrash around or pass out. he even went out to help with getting the rest of those hunters or whatever you want to call them. And from what Zakuro told me, he went crazy when he seen this guy and his sister or whatever…and he massively killed them. I guess the lady was the triplet’s mother and was the reason they were nearly raped and all that… But moving on...they all survived and Miki, Mai and Momo are all resting peacefully.” Michiru explained causing Haruka to sigh in relief.

“Yeah, that sounds like Kurogane; he’s never liked that woman.” Haruka said with a smile.

“That woman was a massive bitch and slut and she deserved everything that happened to her. Nice hair style by the way; you should keep it that way until the girls wake up so they can see.” Kurogane said mocking his sister as he stood in the doorway.

“Kurogane!” Haruka exclaimed annoyed.

“Did I forget to close my door or something?” Michiru asked slightly confused.

“No, it was closed. I just my wittle sister talking and I had to come see her and say hi. And I’m glad I did; I haven’t seen her with long hair since she was little; it used to be down to her lower back.” Kurogane said embarrassing Haruka.

“Ku-ro-ga-ne…don’t you ever fucking knock? And how dare you tell her something like that? That was a long-ass time ago! I will never have long hair ever again; it doesn’t work for me! And I swear to god, if you ever tell the triplets about this I’ll…” Haruka started out growling and then started yelling as she got more and more pissed off.

“You’ll what?” Kurogane asked, challenging her as he started backing away.

“Grrrrr….” Haruka growled angrily.

“The girls are in the rooms with the guys who changed them if you want to see them!” Kurogane called back seriously; he knew how much she cared about them.

“Haruka, you should probably calm down now; you just woke after. We should go get you your blood intake and then I’ll take you to go see your sisters, ok?” Michiru asked Haruka.

“Yeah ok…” Haruka agreed as she calmed down.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“So…I never asked you this, but how old are you?” Michiru asked as they walked to the blood room where Kaede would be making sure everything was ok.

“I’m twenty-one; what about you?” Haruka answered and then asked.

“I’m eighteen.” Michiru answered softly.

“So…do you have siblings too?” Haruka asked curiously.

“Yep; I have two older brothers, one younger brother and three younger sisters; I also have eleven cousins. Speaking of which…my older brother Trunks changed your sister Miki, while my cousins Ryou and Fai changed Momo and Mai.” Michiru explained causing Haruka to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Michiru asked confused.

“Oh nothing…it’s just Fai changed Mai. Fai and Mai. It would be just great if they ended up together.” Haruka said laughing as they made it to the blood room.

“Oh, it’s so good to see another has awoken. And to see that its one of the tough guy’s younger sisters. Are you here for your first cup of blood?” Kaede asked politely.

“Ummm, I guess so. Who else woke up?” Haruka asked confused.

“Oh ummm Berry, Kagome and Rei.” Michiru answered as Kaede filled up a cup.

“Here you go. Now go sit down and drink it all up; you need your strength.” Kaede said with a smile as she handed Haruka the cup of blood; she smiled as she watched the two walk away.

“So tell me about yourself; have you always wanted to be a vampire?” Michiru asked as they sat down.

“Ahhh…to be honest no. I’ve been intrigued in learning about them…or you…or rather us now; but I’ve never dreamed about becoming one… But I’m glad I am now. And you, you were born a vampire, correct?” Haruka answered truthfully and then asked.

“Yes, I was born a vampire; my family has been vampires for generations. Do you have hobbies…aside from watching out for your sisters?” Michiru asked.

“Yeah, I like karate; to which I’m a black belt in. I like fixing things that are broke or keeping things from breaking. What about you?” Haruka answered and then asked.

“I love music and painting. I play the violin a little and I guess I’m ok.” Michiru answered.

“Ok? Michiru is awesome at playing the violin; she even puts some of the professionals in their places.” Makoto said as she was passing by.

“Go away…” Michiru hissed embarrassed as Haruka finished her blood.

“So you do get embarrassed.” Haruka said teasing Michiru a little.

“Of course I do…but I don’t like to.” Michiru answered as she took Haruka’s cup.

“Why not? I think it makes you look cute.” Haruka said with a smile causing Michiru to blush.

“Come on…I’ll take you to go see your sisters…” Michiru said taking Haruka’s hand and led the way.

** Usagi: **

It had been two and a half days and Usagi was finally waking up.

“Oww…my head…” Usagi complained and then something hit her.

“Rini! Where’s Rini?! Where am I? Am I dead?” Usagi asked panicking as she got out of bed.

“Hey, you’re awake. Whoa, calm down now…” Mamoru said entering his room to find Usagi panicking.

“What’s wrong?” Mamoru asked once he got her to calm down while holding her in a comforting embrace.

“Where am I?” Usagi asked confused.

“You’re at my family’s home remember? My family and a few of our friends brought you here after you were attacked and we changed you into vampires like us at your request.” Mamoru explained calmly.

“Oh…yeah; that’s right…” Usagi said as everything started to come rushing back.

“Where’s Rini?” Usagi asked after minute or two.

“She’s ok; she’s still passed out. She made it through transformation just fine.” Mamoru answered.

“What a relief.” Usagi breathed out.

“Would you like to go get some blood?” Mamoru asked helping her up.

“Sure…” Usagi said unsure.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be alright. It’ll only taste like iron for the first few sips and then it should taste just fine.” Mamoru said reassuring her.

“Ok.” Usagi said softly as she brushed her hair back behind her hair.

Usagi, now instead of having dark blonde hair and blue eyes, has bright, light blonde hair and bright shining aqua-marine blue eyes.

“So…you’re seventeen?” Mamoru asked as they made their way to the blood room.

“No; I’m only sixteen. and I’m not a virgin; I was raped a year ago by this guy who just wouldn’t get the hint that I didn’t like him…after killing our parents because he thought I’d want to stay with him if they weren’t around. I did become pregnant, but I lost the baby…” Usagi explained sadly as they walked the halls.

“Oh, I’m sorry…I’m twenty-two and while I’ve never had anything happen to me like it happened to you, I did lose my aunt; she went out to wherever to die when I was younger.” Mamoru explained.

“I’m sorry.” Usagi said softly.

“That’s what I said.” Berry said bouncing along.

“It’s fine; my cousins are the ones who had the hardest time with it.” Mamoru answered.

“And that’s what I said.” Tasuku said walking along with them.

“Ummm…” The girls said at the same time.

“Oh, I’m Tasuku.” Tasuku answered.

“And I’m his older brother, Mamoru.” Mamoru answered.

“I’m Usagi.” Usagi answered.

“I’m Berry.” Berry answered.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Everyone said at the same time.

“Well, we’ll let you be; see you later.” Berry and Tasuku said taking off.

“So…you’re thirteen, how old is your sister?” Mamoru asked after he got a cup of blood for Usagi.

“She’s thirteen…going on eighteen; she’s so much smarter than…not to mention she has an attitude. But all that aside, I really do love her.” Usagi answered.

“I know how you feel; my youngest sister and my youngest cousins are like that. They drive me crazy, but I still love them.” Mamoru explained.

“It’s very common in siblings I guess.” Usagi said smiling as she drank her blood.

“So Berry is your best friend?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“Yes, her and Sakura. Speaking of which, is Sakura ok?” Usagi asked.

“I think so…I think she’s still out cold though.” Mamoru answered.

“Oh. I do hope I can be friends with the others.” Usagi said finishing her blood.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to; most of them are pretty open minded. What do like to do for fun?” Mamoru asked.

“I like to read manga, sleep, daydream and learn everything I can about vampires. What about you?” Usagi asked after answering him.

“Well it’s a good thing you want to learn about our kind and I’m sure my family and I can teach you and your friends all you need to know. I like to read, help out my family and learn new things; I’m also one of the family doctors.” Mamoru answered politely.

“That’s so cool! Maybe after we get to know each other better and start dating more we can play doctor.” Usagi said with a smile that made Mamoru melt.

“I do have a serious question for you. Don’t you think people will miss you from where you’re from?” Mamoru asked after a little bit.

“Unfortunately no. Remember when I said I was raped an all that? Well, pretty much everyone in town, except for Rini, Berry and Sakura, think I’m a slut…especially most of the girls there; I guess they really liked the guy. But, it’s fine; I have a new family and area to live in and hopefully make new friends who will accept me for me…for who I am.” Usagi said with a small smile.

“I’m sure you will.” Mamoru said with a sad smile.

‘How could someone be so cruel? How can she be so…brave?’ Mamoru asked himself as they got up to head elsewhere.

“So, where are we headed to?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“I don’t know…would you like to go see your sister?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“I would love that.” Usagi answered with a smile.

** Sakura: **

** 4 Hours After Usagi Woke Up: **

Syaoran was waiting next to his bed waiting for Sakura to wake up when he had to use the bathroom.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be right back; I promise.” Syaoran said as he got up to use the bathroom next to his chambers.

A few minutes later Sakura began to stir and woke up dazed and confused.

“Oh hello…” Syaoran said cautiously as he seen how confused she looked.

“Hello.” Sakura replied back softly.

“My name is Syaoran and along with my family a few friends, saved you and a bunch of other girls from being raped and murdered by a bunch of men. We then brought you and the others here to retrieve medical attention and at your request we changed you into vampires like us. Do you remember any of that?” Syaoran asked calmly.

“A little.” Sakura answered honestly.

“Ok…so do you have any questions? I’ve got an idea; why don’t you ask a question and I’ll answer and then you answer the same question. Does that sound fair?” Syaoran asked looking at Sakura.

“Sounds great.” Sakura said with a smile causing Syaoran’s heart to flutter as he smiled back.

“So…you’re a vampire…how long have you been a one? How old are you as in?” Sakura asked.

“I was born a vampire sixteen years ago; so I am sixteen. I was taught or told at a young age that we could stop looking like we age by the age of eighteen. However, you will be the age at which you were turned forever; but you can stop looking like you age by the time you would turn eighteen as well. Speaking of which, how old are you?” Syaoran asked after explaining aging to her.

“I’m sixteen. So that one lady; the one who took our blood; she was changed way later in life?” Sakura answered softly and then asked.

“Oh, you mean great grandma. No, she was born a vampire long, long ago; she’s actually one of the first born vampires in our family I do believe. She just chooses to continue looking her age. We should probably get you some blood; you look like you need some.” Syaoran said as he helped her up and got ready to head to the blood room.

Five minutes later they arrived at the blood room and Sakura was given a cup of blood from Kaede.

“Drink it slowly; don’t go too fast.” Syaoran said calmly.

“Thank you.” Sakura said softly as she drank her blood…making faces at first.

“Do you wish to ask more questions?” Syaoran asked looking at her.

“Yeah; do you have any other family besides your great grandmother?” Sakura asked softly.

Sakura looked pretty much the same as a vampire as she did human; the only difference is that her hair and eyes were shinier. Oh, and she is still a virgin.

“Yes, I have a rather large family; I have five older brothers, two younger brothers, two older sisters and a twin sister. I also have an uncle, aunt and seven cousins. Because of some kind of misunderstanding, my father was killed; and afterwards my mother kind of lost it and eventually left to go die out in the wilderness somewhere. But, I still have the rest of my family and for the most part we’re all happy.” Syaoran explained with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry.” Sakura said sadly.

“No, it’s perfectly fine; I went through all the emotions and have come to peace with it all. As long as I have the rest of my family, I’m perfectly fine. But what about you; do you have family somewhere?” Syaoran asked looking at her.

“Oh umm…no. My dad died before I was born and my mother died when I was really young; she was sick. I had an older brother who took care of me…but those men that took me and my friends killed him…” Sakura explained sadly.

“Oh…I’m terribly sorry.” Syaoran said waving his arms all over the place.

“It’s ok; I have my friends. Oh by the way, are Usagi and Berry ok? Oh, and Usagi’s younger sister Rini?” Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.

“Oh, they’re all good. Umm…Berry woke up on the first day here and Usagi woke up a few hours ago. As for the little one, Rini, she’s still out cold; but she’s changed successfully and is well.” Syaoran explained.

“Oh good. And what of the other girls? I know the one, who is actually a vampire, is ok.” Sakura said concerned, looking at Syaoran.

“They’re all good as well; they were all turned successfully as well. Everyone except for Rini and the triplets are awake and roaming around. If you wish, we could go find them so you can all hang out and talk.” Syaoran said looking at Sakura as she continued to slowly drink her blood.

“Maybe in a little bit; for now I’d still like to know a little more about you. Like, what do you do for fun?” Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.

“Oh well, I like to hang out with my family, training to become stronger, hunting to provide for the family and our friends who live here and I love to read. What about you?” Syaoran asked.

“I like to hang out with my friends and learn as much as I can about vampires; and most importantly, I like to have fun.” Sakura said with a small giggle and a smile

“Syaoran, are you alright? You keep looking at me kind of funny.” Sakura asked worried as she looked at him.

“Oh sorry…I’m fine; I don’t mean to look at you funny like; I’m blind in one eye…which is why I like to train to become stronger so I’m not a burden when out hunting.” Syaoran explained.

“Oh, I see; I’m sorry.” Sakura said softly.

“Oh, it’s fine; I’m used to it by now…for the most part. I just need to get stronger so that I don’t need to depend on others. Anyways, now that you’re done with your blood, why don’t we go find your friends?” Syaoran suggested with a smile.

“Ok. Oh, thanks.” Sakura said smiling as Keiichiro came and took her cup.

“You’re welcome.” Keiichiro said with a smile as Sakura and Syaoran stood up to walk away.

“That was Keiichiro by the way; he’s one of my oldest two brothers…him and his twin brother Kenji.” Syaoran explained as they started roaming the halls.

** Rini: **

When Rini woke up she was at least three inches taller with longer sugar pink hair and bright red eyes.

Helios took her to get her first cup of blood and the two talked some more about each other much like all the others. However, unlike the others they got to know each other a little bit before he changed her.

We also got to know a little about Kurogane and Setsuna already…in a sense.

** Miki, Mai & Momo: **

At first Ryou, Fai and Trunks had been in their own chambers watching over the girls; but two days ago they had decided to put all three girls together to see if they would draw strength from each other and wake up sooner.

So after a few hours of arguing on which room they were going to use and with permission from Kaede, they put the girls in one of the biggest guest rooms. The room they were in was set up kind of like a hotel room; there were three twin sized beds and a queen sized bed in the room. There was also a full bathroom built in the room as well.

After another half an hour or so of arguing on who was getting what bed Vegeta had come barging in the room, slamming the door open…boy was he steaming mad at that point.

** Flashback: **

“Will you three knock it off?! What is with you three as of late?!” Vegeta asked enraged.

“Vegeta, dear, calm down. But boys, he’s right; you three normally get along. What’s going on?” Bulma asked walking in right after her husband.

“We don’t exactly know…” Trunks admitted as all three of them stood there shocked.

“Awww…I get it now.” Bulma said happily.

“What do you get woman?” Vegeta asked somewhat annoyed; he couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“Don’t you see it? God…you’re so blind sometimes. The boys are in love; and the girls that they are in love with have yet to wake up. All the other girls…and Kurogane have woken up thus far; but these girls have yet to wake up. And it’s driving these three crazy with worry. Don’t worry boys; I’m sure they’ll wake up soon and when they do they can get their first cup of blood and then you can all get to know each other…all six of you together. Now, as for the whole situations with the beds and the sleeping arrangements…you can each use one of the twin beds while the girls can continue sleeping in the queen bed; that way there’s no more arguing. Am I understood?” Bulma asked after explaining.

“Yes…” “Mom.” “Aunt Bulma.” All three boys answered at the same time.

“Good. Come on Vegeta; we have some free time before we have to meet Kaede later on.” Bulma said with a smile as she walked out of the room causing the boys to gag a little.

“And I don’t want to hear anymore arguing from you three.” Vegeta said simply.

“Yes…” “Dad.” “Uncle Vegeta.” The three said before he left and shut the door.

** End Flashback: **

“When do you think they’ll wake up?” Fai asked as they sat in some comfy chairs next to the queen sized bed in which the girls lay sleeping.

Miki and Mai were on the outsides of the bed while Momo was in the middle; none of the guys knew what order they were born…

Ryou, Trunks and Fai had been keeping a close eye on Momo, Miki and Mai for the last week almost, not really leaving their sides unless they had to eat or use the bathroom.

“I don’t know…” Ryou responded folding his arms.

“Do you think they’ll ever wake up?” Fai asked again.

“I’m sure they will…eventually.” Ryou and Trunks responded at the same time.

At this moment Ryou and Trunks were staying calm on the outside while on the inside they were actually panicking; Fai on the other hand was freaked out on both the inside and outside.

“How can you two be so calm?” Fai asked annoyed.

“Calm? You think we’re calm?” Trunks asked first.

“Fai, we’re just as worried as you are. But we all did our job correctly…and on time to save them.” Ryou explained.

“Yeah, grandma even checked up on that the other day. But because of how badly they were injured and all that they’d probably take longer to wake up.” Trunks explained.

“And if you look at them…all three of them; they’re all fully healed as well. Fai, we did what we were supposed to do.” Ryou and Trunks said at the same time.

“I know…I’m just worried.” Fai sighed.

“Yes we know; we all are. But there’s nothing we can do.” Ryou and Trunks said, both sighing at the same time.

“I wish we could just wake them up…” Fai said frustrated.

“You know we can’t do that; and you know exactly why not.” Trunks said folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes…I know.” Fai sighed frustrate.

They were all really frustrated by now.

After about half an hour or so, Fai drifted off to sleep watching over Mai.

‘I wonder when she’ll wake up…I know I did the changing properly; she breathing. So she’s alive so to speak.’ Ryou and Trunks thought to themselves as they both drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later the guys started to get annoyed when they kept hearing clapping noises; so they opened their eyes to see that the girls had woken up and were all focused on something…on the same thing actually. The clapping noises were the three of them trying to catch whatever it is that they were focused on; that something was this small, annoying demon fly that was flying around and teasing/tormenting them.

The guys quickly looked at each other before folding their arms across their chests and closed their eyes again; this time pretending to sleep so that the demon wouldn’t suspect them of anything and fly away.

One he was sure it as ok to move; Trunks quietly snuck up behind the girls and the fly and when one of the girls went to try to catch the thing and missed, Trunks didn’t.

“Buzzer…what are you doing in here? You’re supposed to be in the dungeons.” Trunks Ryou and Fai sighed as looked around.

Ryou spotted a glass jar, grabbed and opened it as the girls fell to their knees on the bed.

“So, how long have you three been awake?” Fai asked as Trunks shoved Buzzer into the jar before Ryou sealed it.

“Just a little bit.” Miki, Mai and Momo said quietly as they remembered just a bit ago.

** Twenty Minutes Ago: **

The guys had been asleep for about two, maybe three hours when the girls started to slowly wake up; they were a bit dizzy and had a hard time remembering what happened, where they were and why they were wearing men’s shirts and bloody panties.

After a few minutes it all came back to them; it’s like it hit them, hard in the face.

Momo was the first to remember as she seen a mirror across the room, but there was no reflection of them in it. The bed was there and so were the dresser and the chair next to the bed. But she and her sisters weren’t in it…and neither were the guys who all sat in the chair.

Miki and Mai started to remember only a minute or two after Momo when they saw some scars and such all over their bodies…including Momo’s. They also vaguely remember the guys who were asleep in chairs next to the bed as the guys who saved their lives…and changed them.

The three of them blinked a few times as they slowly adjusted to everything and that’s when they seen something floating in front of them.

“Hi!” The thing said in an annoying high pitched tone of voice.

“What the hell are you?” Miki asked rubbing her eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” Mai asked looking at the thing.

Momo did say a thing; she just sat there tilting her head to the side confused.

“You must be new to this world. I’m Buzzer!” The thing said as it flew around their heads.

Momo tried to tell the thing to be quiet; the guys were sleeping.

“Oh them? Don’t worry about them; they can sleep through just about anything. You’re a quiet little thing, aren’t you? You’re certainly much quieter than these two. Hey, wanna play a game? No? Well, that’s a shame. Can I be quite honest with you girls?” Buzzer asked looking at Miki, Mai and Momo with a bored tone.

The girls looked at each other before they all nodded yes.

“Good. Now you listen here; I don’t want you or any of the others here. You and the others being here just causes too much work for me and my kind down in the dungeons. That and the masters of this place do not need mates. They are happy just the way they are fucking random girls who come along. I’m kind of surprised Ryou, Trunks and Inuyasha haven’t taken you or the other girl yet; they’re normally up for a good fucking. All of you girls seem like you’re all good little fucks; just force you down and take you. Especially you three; you look like you’re their type. Even that bigger fellow seems like he’s a good fuck for one of the girls; as does the lesbian. Anyways…they’ve already invited too many others to live here; we don’t need anymore!” Buzzer exclaimed causing some tears to fall from Momo’s eyes while anger could be seen in Miki’s and Mai’s eyes.

“Now listen here, you’re all cute young looking girls; I’m sure you’ll do fine out there on your own. But if you want to stay I have proposition for you. I want to play a game. If you can catch me, you win and you can stay. But if you can’t catch me within a certain amount of time; say fifteen minutes, I win and you and the others have to leave. Do you understand?” Buzzer asked.

Again, the girls looked at each other before nodding their heads yes.

“Good, then let’s start. And because I’m so nice we’ll just stay on the bed. Or, well, you will; I can fly, but I’ll stay in reach so it’s fair. But I’m not going to go easy on you; I fly fast. Well, get ready; here I go!” Buzzer shouted as he started fly around their heads.

It took a few seconds but the girls managed to get uncovered and started to crawl and walk around and tried to catch him.

They continued his little game for almost fifteen minutes; him thinking he was going to win because time was almost up. But that never happened, with two minutes to spare Trunks caught him.

** Current Time: **

“You said what to them? Why you, you little bastard! It’s not up to you who gets to stay here and who doesn’t! These girls, their sister, brother and the others can stay here as long as they want; forever for all we care!” Ryou, Trunks and Ryou exclaimed as Trunks started shaking the jar as the girls watched shocked.

By now Ryou, Trunks and Fai were seething mad.

“I’m sorry.” The girls said softly.

“Don’t be; this little shit should know better by now. You girls and all the others are welcome here; and who we invite is our business, not his. So regardless of if you hadn’t been able to catch him in that amount of time we wouldn’t have kicked any of you out. Our home, our rules; this is your home as well as long as you decide you wish to say.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

All three girls softly smiled as they tilted their heads to the side.

“I don’t feel so good…” Momo was the first to say.

“Neither do I…” Mai said softly as she held her head.

“My stomach hurts…” Miki said as she held her stomach.

“Oh, you probably need to feed. Come on, we’ll take you to get some blood.” Fai said as he, Ryou and Trunks extended their hands to them which they slowly took as they slid out of bed.

Ryou, Trunks and Fai had to catch them right away because their legs were weak from not using them in almost a week.

After a few seconds Ryou scooped Momo up in his arms, Trunks scooped Miki up in his arms and Fai scooped up Mai in his arms; Mai and Momo squealed a little as she grabbed a hold of their shirts while Miki just grabbed a hold of Trunks’s shirt.

The guys of course didn’t mind; if anything it just made them even cuter…

As they made their way to the blood room Fai just couldn’t help himself.

“So…which one of you is oldest, middle and youngest?” Fai asked looking at the three drained girls.

“Fai, let’s wait to ask them questions until they can get some blood in their systems…” Trunks said annoyed as they continued to walk.

Ryou decided to remain silent because he didn’t want to start a fight…and he also wanted to know who was older and such; although, he already had an idea just by how they acted. But, then again he could be wrong.

“Hey! Hey, wait up!” Kurogane yelled from behind them after they turned a corner.

“Oh, hey.” Trunks said simply.

“Don’t hey me! When did you plan on telling me or Haruka our sisters were up?” Kurogane exclaimed, extremely annoyed.

“After we got some blood in their system.” Ryou replied simply as they continued to walk.

“It probably would’ve been done earlier if they had woke us up…” Fai said simply.

“If this shit weren’t messing with them.” Trunks said as he pulled the jar with Buzzer inside.

“We’ll explain later.” Ryou said as they continued to walk.

** Five LONG Minutes Later: **

“Oh, so it seems that the triplets have awoken. You must be here for you cups of blood. Boys, bring them in; they need the blood that they were born with for their first drinks. At this moment we don’t need the others smelling it.” Kaede said as she welcomed in Ryou, Fai, Trunks, Miki, Mai and Momo. Kurogane had to wait out there while this was all going on…and he wasn’t thrilled, but he would obey.

“Are you three going to be able to handle this? Because if you can’t you need to leave right now.” Kaede said to Ryou, Fai and Trunks.

“No, we’re fine.” The boys all replied at the same time.

“Ok then. Here you are girls.” Kaede said politely as she handed them their cups of AB-blood.

So they drank it all down and once it was all gone they were all feeling better.

“So, how do you girls feel now?” Kaede asked as she took the cups to wash them right away.

“Better.” Momo said softly.

“Much better.” Mai said with a smile.

“I feel great!” Miki exclaimed happily.

“Well I’m glad. So…why don’t you girls tell us about yourselves?” Kaede said with a smile.

“Yeah, like my question earlier about which one is oldest and such.” Fai said impatiently.

“Oh, your brother and sister are waiting to see you; I’ll be right back.” Kaede said politely as she excused herself.

“Well to answer your question; I’m the oldest by five and ten minutes. Mai is the middle by five minutes each and Momo is the youngest by five and ten minutes. Oh, and we’re all sixteen.” Miki explained looking at the three.

“What about you three?” Mai and Momo asked at the same time.

“Well, first of all we’ll not all brothers. Fai and I are twins; and I just happen to be older by fifteen minutes. Trunks is our cousin and he’s actually just a few hours younger than us.” Ryou explained looking at the girls.

“And we’re all nineteen.” Trunks said simply

“What did you want me to see so badly it couldn’t wait until after I got my hair cut?” Haruka asked as Kurogane led her into the blood room where their younger sisters were.

“Haruka?” Momo asked looking at her sister.

“Oh yeah, your brother and sister have also been turned.” Fai said absentmindedly.

………………………

A few minutes of awkward silence before…

“Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!” Miki and Mai burst out laughing while Momo sat there completely shocked.

“Seriously Kurogane? And you two; what’s so funny?” Haruka asked annoyed.

“You’re hair! I-I’m sorry! I-i-it’s just I’ve never seen you with long hair! Ahahahaha!” Miki cried out laughing, having a complete fit while Mai eventually stopped and Momo just sat there shocked.

“Well, get a good laugh in now because in just a little bit it’s going to be gone! It’s good to see you three by the way; I’m so glad you’re alright.” Haruka said hugging each of her sisters before she headed out, Kurogane following her, making fun of her the entire time.

“They look good…” Mai said simply.

“Did you see her hair?” Miki asked still laughing.

“I liked it…” Mai said simply.

“I like her the way she was…with her hair short; it makes her happy.” Momo said softly.

“Yeah I guess…” Miki and Mai said as they sat back down.

“Well…they’re not the only ones who look different; so do we…” Miki said looking at herself and her sisters.

Their hair changed from orange to peach and their normally light purple eyes are more of an amethyst color. Oh, and most notably they no longer have glasses.

Miki still had shoulder length hair, but it was currently down instead of up in a ponytail; she also still has her freckle under her left eye.

Mai still had her long hair all the way down to her ankles; she still has both her freckles; one under each eye.

Momo still had her long hair down to her lower back, but like Miki it was down instead of in pigtails; she also still had her freckle under her right eye.

“So…what do you wish to know?” Momo asked softly.

“Well, let’s see…we already know about your family and all that. Umm…what do you girls like to do for fun?” Trunks asked looking at the girls.

“Will you tell us about your family first?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah; seeing as you already apparently know about our family already.” Miki said crossing her arms.

“They have a point.” Mai said simply.

“That’s fair. Ok, so you know that Ryou and I are twins.” Fai started; he hated explaining the entire story…or whatever.

“But what you don’t know is that we have three older brothers, three younger sisters, three younger brothers and seven cousins. You’ve met our great grandma, Kaede. Our grandparents have been gone for years. We don’t know our father; most of us have different fathers. Our mother, a few years after she lost her last lover, went over the protective barrier surrounding our home and went somewhere to die. But with that being said, it’s ok because we have the rest of our family and friends. Oh, and we also have our aunt and uncle.” Ryou explained.

“I guess that leave me. I have one older brother, one younger brother, four younger sisters and eleven cousins. As Ryou explained about his parents, my aunt and various uncles, they are all gone and you’ve met great grandma. Like Ryou said our grandparents are long gone. But I do have both of my parents still, Vegeta and Bulma.” Trunks explained.

“Oh we see…” All three girls said at once.

“Yep. So your turn; what do you like to do for fun?” Ryou asked simply.

“I like to play sports such as soccer, volleyball, basketball, softball and many more. I also really love vampires.” Miki said with a smile.

“I like to do magic tricks, sing, dance, vampires and talking.” Mai said with a big goofy smile.

“I like reading, writing, drawing and vampires.” Momo said softly

“Ok…you three sound like female versions of those three.” Keiichiro, Kenji and Mamoru said walking in on them.

“Yes, Trunks likes what Miki likes.” Mamoru answered.

“And Fai loves what Mai loves.” Kenji answered teasing Fai a little.

“And Ryou pretty much only does what Momo does.” Keiichiro said placing something in a freezer.

“Frozen vegetables.” Kenji said when he noticed the girls looking.

“The only thing that’s different is the vampire stuff. After all we were all born vampires.” Inuyasha said grumpy as he brought in a bag of frozen stuff.

“Don’t mind him…” Ryou and Trunks said simply.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea; why don’t you take them to meet everyone else?” Keiichiro suggested.

“It would be a good idea if they plan on staying.” Kenji said simply.

“Or you could show them around for the same reason.” Mamoru said simply.

“Is that Buzzer?” Inuyasha asked looking at the jar.

“Yeah, he was tormenting the girls. Come on, we’ll go find grandma and then we’ll take you around and meet everyone else.” Trunks and Ryou said as they got up…


	8. Secret Areas!

It had been two months since all the girls and Kurogane moved in and got settled in and got to know everyone.

Several of them have formed friends with someone…

Momo, Miki, Mai, Usagi, Sakura, Kagome and Rei made friends with Ichigo, Minako, Lettuce, Makoto, Sango and Mint. Haruka and Setsuna made friends with Michiru, Zakuro and Tomoyo. Kurogane made friends with Ryou, Trunks, Fai, Inuyasha, Keiichiro, Kenji, Koga, Inuyasha, Pie and Piccolo…but for the most part hangs out with Tomoyo. And Rini made friends with Pudding, Kanna, Hotaru, Bulla and Shippo.

And as Kaede predicted all of her grandkids…minus the youngest ones…found their mates/loved ones.

Vegeta is with Bulma and has been for years

Kenji and Ami have been together for awhile

Zakuro and Mint have been dating for awhile

Kurogane and Tomoyo started dating right away

Haruka and Michiru started dating right away

Mamoru and Usagi started dating almost right away

Tasuku and Berry started dating shortly after turning

Keiichiro and Setsuna started dating almost right away

Syaoran and Sakura started dating a few weeks after turning

Ryou and Momo, Trunks and Miki and Fai and Mai just started dating a week ago

Makoto and Minako started just dating a few days ago

Inuyasha and Kagome just started kind of dating a day ago

Rini and Helios and Goten and Hotaru aren’t quite dating yet, but they are together…

It was late at night when everyone just got done with their dinner and Kaede sent them all on their separate ways while she cleaned the kitchen with the help of some of the servants.

** With Ryou & Momo: **

“Hey, I’d like to show you to one of my favorite places. Would that be ok with you?” Ryou asked Momo after gently taking her hand in his causing her to blush.

“Sure…” Momo said shyly; she had heard a lot about Ryou from others who lived in the castle. He had a reputation when it came to women/girls and sex.

However, ever since he met her he hasn’t tried anything or asked for anything.

Keiichiro told her that he’s changed since she moved in.

But anyways, Ryou took Momo to a part of the castle that his mother used to take him all the time when he was little.

“What is this place?” Momo asked softly when they exited the castle and entered a purple-lit cave.

“A place my mother used to take me when I was younger. This castle has a lot of different secret places and my mother used to take me and the rest of my siblings to a different place. Each one of us had our own special place with her…even Shippo. But this was our place and none of us know where the others are…except for Grandma Kaede; she knows of every place in the castle…I’m pretty sure so do Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma… So you my dear need to promise not to tell anyone else of this place, ok?” Ryou said looking at Momo.

“Ok.” Momo said softly.

“Good. Then this is our place now…just you and me.” Ryou said inching closer to her, causing her to blush.

“You know…I don’t think I’ve ever seen a vampire blush as much as you do…” Ryou said looking at her.

“I’m sorry…” Momo said softly.

“Oh no, don’t be; if anything it makes you even cuter. Besides, it probably has everything to do with the fact that you were once human. So what do you think of this place?” Ryou asked looking from her to his watch real quick.

“It’s really pretty here.” Momo said softly causing Ryou to smile.

“I’m glad you think so. But trust me when I say you haven’t seen anything yet.” Ryou said getting up to walk behind her before sitting down.

“Lift your legs up and watch.” Ryou said gently pulling her back into his lap.

About fifteen seconds after she pulled her legs up a large amount of different colored butterflies came flying out from somewhere and started flying around; it actually looked like they were dancing around.

Momo just looked at them all in awe and amazement; this was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen in her entire life.

“What do you think?” Ryou asked again.

“It’s so beautiful!” Momo exclaimed shocking Ryou, but making him extremely happy. He had never heard her speak this loud before; she’s normally very soft spoken.

“Hey, I have a question for you.” Ryou said spinning her around to face him.

“Hmmm?” Momo asked softly as she started to blush again; she had an idea of what he was going to ask as he gently placed the back of his hand on her face.

“I know we’ve only been dating about a week now and we’re just getting to know each other and all…but I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me kiss you.” Ryou said looking at her; she was very red by now and had some tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you…” Ryou said looking at her.

“No…you didn’t. It’s just I’ve never been kissed before…not on the lips anyways…I-I’m sorry…” Momo said babbling, but Ryou knew exactly what she meant.

“Momo…I know I asked you this before I changed you and you said no…but I have to ask again because I don’t think you were being very honest or maybe you weren’t or couldn’t think straight. But…were you raped before?” Ryou asked seriously, looking directly into her eyes.

“Please don’t tell Kurogane or Haruka; they don’t know. They only know of the time we were almost raped…” Momo said softly looking down.

“So…your sisters were raped as well?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes…one of mom’s friends came by and gave mom some money…” Momo said softly as tears started falling down her cheeks.

“Momo…I’m not going to tell your brother or sister…but I think this is something you need to tell them…you have to tell them. They love you very much and all they want to do is protect you. And Haruka, she was raped; she’s perfect for your sisters and you to talk to. Also, my sister Zakuro and cousin Michiru were raped as well; they’re always available to talk to. Momo, you and your sisters are not alone anymore.” Ryou said softly expecting her to get up and run away; he never expected her to hug him like she did.

After a few minutes she pulled away to look at him and softly said, “thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” Ryou said softly, pushing some hair behind her ear.

“Kiss me?” Momo asked softly looking into his blue eyes.

“I would love to.” Ryou said with a smile as he leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips.

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you from now on.” Ryou said softly as he held onto her.

“Thank you.” Momo said softly as they continued to softly kiss each other…

** With Trunks & Miki: **

Like Ryou, Trunks took Miki to his most favorite place in the castle that his parents used to take him when he was little.

“Trunks, where are we going?” Miki asked as she followed Trunks down a bunch of corridors.

“To one of my favorite places that my parents used to take me to when I was younger. Everyone has their own special place with our parents; just like Aunt Sonya, when she was alive, took all of her kids to a special place of her own. So…each of us kids…except our friends…have a secret place that nobody except our parents and probably grandma know about. So you can’t tell anyone about this place, ok?” Trunks said seriously, momentarily stopping.

“Yes, I understand.” Miki said simply.

“That includes your sisters and brother.” Trunks said still seriously.

“Ok; I understand.” Miki said again.

“Ok then; follow me.” Trunks said with a smile as he held out his hand for her; which she gladly took.

** Five Minutes Later: **

After about five minutes of walking, Trunks and Miki finally made it to his secret place.

“What is this place?” Miki asked amazed.

Trunks’s secret place was also in a cave, but his was filled with training stuff a large field for soccer and other sports.

“I know right. When mom would bring me here we’d just play sports, race each other or talk. When dad would bring me here we would train or competitive sports. What do you like to do? Play for fun or competitive stuff?” Trunks asked looking at Miki.

“Either or…it really depends on my mood at the time being.” Miki answered honestly.

“I see…so what mood are you in right now?” Trunks asked with a smile.

“Umm…can we just sit down for a little bit and talk?” Miki asked looking at him.

“Sure. What’s up? You seem like you need to get something off of your chest.” Trunks said looking at Miki.

“I do. When you changed me…you asked me something and I replied with no. That was a lie…” Miki said softly.

“Are you talking about being raped?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Yes…but how?” Miki asked confused.

“My sister and cousin were raped before. For awhile they both tried to hide it and not tell anyone; but eventually they couldn’t and it all came out. Not to mention girls who were raped have certain tells; you have the same tells as they did. I didn’t bring it up before because I figured it wasn’t any of my business and you’d come to me when you were ready. I’m kind of surprised Kurogane and Haruka haven’t been watching us like a hawk…” Trunks said simply.

“They don’t know…” Miki said simply.

“What? What do you mean they don’t know?” Trunks asked kind of shocked.

“Mai, Momo and I never told them; they only know about the time we were almost raped…there were several times that I wanted to tell them…” Miki said started.

“But? Mai is in denial or something and absolutely refuses to say anything to them and freaks out when I bring up telling them. And Momo…well I don’t think she knows what to do…she’s not like Mai and me; she’s very shy and quiet. So maybe she wants to say something, but Mai is keeping her from saying anything. Or maybe she fears they’ll be angry with her. That’s her biggest fear; any of us being angry and hating her. she’s always been the one we’ve had to keep an eye on…well that’s what we thought until that day…” Miki explained softly.

“Miki…if it were up to me I’d tell them for you. But it’s not; it’s up to you. But I think you should tell them. Forget what Mai thinks. And if you have to, just talk to Momo and leave Mai out of it; they don’t have to know she was raped as well. Momo…she’s the one with Ryou correct?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Yeah…because Mai is with Fai…they’re the easiest ones to remember because of their names…” Miki said softly.

“Ok then…well Momo is usually with Ryou; let’s go find them and talk.” Trunks said seriously as he stood up.

“Ok… Yeah; you’re right; let’s do this!” Miki said uncertain, but then got her confidence.

“Yes; but before we go, could I ask you something?” Trunks asked seriously, looking at her.

“Sure; what is it?” Miki asked curiously looking at him.

“Have you ever been kissed?” Trunks asked causing her to blush furiously.

“No…I haven’t. Have you?” Miki said and then asked stupidly…of course he’s been kissed before.

“Yes…I’ve kissed several girls before. But none of them really mattered …” Trunks said not hiding anything from her.

“I see…do I matter?” Miki asked softly.

“I believe you matter very much. And, if you’d give me a chance I’d like to prove it to you.” Trunks said walking to her.

“How?” Miki asked challenging him.

“Well now; you’re a feisty thing aren’t you?” Trunks asked lifting her chin up to look at him.

“Yes, I am. Now do it; prove to me that I mean something.” Miki demanded; this excited Trunks as he leaned down and very passionately kissed Miki.

He pulled away after a few minutes.

“How was that?” Trunks asked.

“Ok…you win; I believe you.” Miki said with a smile before they went to look for Ryou and Momo…

** With Fai & Mai: **

Fai’s secret place was a cave filled with a lake for swimming.

“So let me get this straight…your mother used to take you and your siblings to separate secret places so that you could hang out one on one?” Mai asked looking up at Fai.

“That’s correct.” Fai answered with a smile.

“And your place is a giant lake for swimming?” Mai asked confused.

“In a way… Come with me; I want to show you something else. I would say hold your breath for as long as you can; but there’s no need for that seeing as you’re now a vampire and don’t need to worry about running out of air under water.” Fai said as he stepped into the water.

“Ok.” Mai said following him into the water; she’d follow him anywhere.

“What are you going to show me now?” Mai asked and then became shocked because she was talking under water.

“Hahaha! Yeah, we can speak under water seeing as we’re not human. Just don’t suck in too much water. And it’s a surprise.” Fai said after laughing at her a little.

“I love surprises!” Mai said happily as they continued to swim onwards.

“I thought you might.” Fai said with a smile.

After a few minutes they arrived at a small cave at the bottom of the lake.

Once they entered the cave they were no longer surrounded by water.

“Wh-what is this place?” Mai asked looking around at a stage with a mic and a bunch of props everywhere.

“This is where my mom would take me to do our comedy and magic and joke around and stuff like that. She’s really the only one that understood me…well her and grandma.” Fai said sighing.

“What about the rest of your family…mainly Ryou? You two are twins aren’t you?” Mai asked confused.

“We’re twins, yes. But we’re nothing alike; he’s a lot more serious than me. But I’ve noticed that since you and the others arrived, he’s settled down quite a bit…which is a really good thing.” Fai said happily.

“Are you sad?” Mai asked softly.

“Only a little. Before my mother went out to die we would all spend time together and have a blast. But after that we all kind of went our separate ways…dealt with it all differently. But, I know that we’re still family and we all still love each other very dearly. I mean, family is the most important thing ever.” Fai said as they sat down.

“Yeah, I hear you there.” Mai said softly.

“But…everyone has their own lives to live as well. And they have their own secrets as well. That’s why mom, Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma took us to our own secret places. So…what’s your secret?” Fai asked knowing she had something on her mind.

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone about this place, correct; not even my sisters?” Mai asked looking at Fai.

“That is correct.” Fai answered.

“If I tell you my secret, you’re not allowed to tell anyone either…especially Kurogane or Haruka.” Mai said seriously.

“Ok. I can do that.” Fai said seriously, sitting up straight.

“*Sigh.* awhile back my sisters, Miki, Momo and I were raped by some of our mother’s friends. We decided that since all of them wore condoms and didn’t come inside of us so that we wouldn’t become pregnant we wouldn’t tell anyone. We just plainly didn’t want anyone to know; so we agreed to keep it between us. But I’m sure they’ve told Ryou and Trunks by now.” Mai said softly.

“Well…I can’t tell you how to live your life. But I can tell you that you and your sisters are safe now and that you will always be safe as long as you stay here with us. And…if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to mark you.” Fai said looking at her.

“Mark me? I don’t understand?” Mai said looking at Fai.

“It means I want you to be mine and mine alone.” Fai said seriously, looking at her.

“Can I mark you as my own as well?” Mai asked softly.

“If you want; then we can belong to each other and each other alone.” Fai said looking at her with a smile.

“Ok. I’d like that.” Mai said smiling from ear to ear as she laid down.

“Ok…fair warning this might hurt a little.” Fai said leaning over her.

“If I can handle being changed the way I was I can handle this.” Mai said bravely.

“You’re a brave one aren’t you?” Fai asked placing his mouth between her neck and shoulder.

“So I’ve been told.” Mai said taking a deep breath before letting out a shrill scream when Fai bit down…

** With Mamoru & Usagi: **

Mamoru’s secret place wasn’t a cave, but a room that looked like it was set on the moon.

“What is this place?” Usagi asked softly.

“This is a place my mother used to take me when I was younger; she only took me a few times, but I’ll never forget it or the stories she used to tell me about it.” Mamoru explained.

“What about the others? Didn’t she bring them here as well?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“No; this was our place and our place alone. She used to take them to their own secret places. As did Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma for their children. We all know about everyone’s secret places…well we know that they have their own. But, we do not know what or where they are.” Mamoru explained.

“So I shouldn’t tell anyone about this place?” Usagi asked softly.

“You can if you want; I don’t really care. However, unless I’m with, you can’t bring them here. I would prefer that this just be our place.” Mamoru said removing some hair from her face.

“Ok; it’ll be our secret now. Will you tell me how it’s even possible that all these places exist here?” Usagi asked curiously.

“Sure. Long ago when my ancestors found the cave that only appears to none humans except for once a month for a few days they found the perfect spot and built this place. Originally when they found this place it was just a bunch of different caves and corridors. Instead of tearing them down they built around them just in case of attacks. This was before the barrier by the way…but that didn’t go up too long afterwards so these hiding places became secret places. Eventually Grandma Kaede stumbled upon each and every one and showed them to her children and grandchildren and so on until mom and Uncle Vegeta…who asides from Grandma Kaede, were the only original vampires left alive…and no one really knows what happened to mom; her body was never found. But anyways, I’m not exactly sure who showed mom and Uncle Vegeta these places, but together they decided that they would show each one of us individually so that we would each have our own spot to hang out. And technically speaking we have all the time in the world…so we thought. Mom left and we were left with these spots and our memories. I’m sure mom had spots with each of her lovers, but we don’t know where they are. And we all know that Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma have their own spot as well; but again, we have no clue where. And no, we don’t dare go looking…for anyone’s but our own as these are sacred places.” Mamoru explained.

“Wow…that’s so cool…and so sad at the same time. So why don’t you come here often? Do the others go to theirs often?” Usagi asked confused and curious.

“I’m not sure how often the others go to theirs…but I didn’t come here because of the stories my mother used to tell me.” Mamoru said simply.

“Will you tell me the stories? Or are they super secret as well?” Usagi asked with extreme curiosity.

“The stories she told me I believe were of you…in a way…after awhile anyways. Originally the story started out with a princess who lived on the moon. Her name was Serenity and she was very beautiful. She had long golden hair, much like yours and bright blue eyes like mine and yours. She was very pure of heart and was always daydreaming, singing and dancing around. She loved animals, nature and all things living; she even tried to believe that even the most evil of people could change and become good.” Mamoru explained.

“What happened to her?” Usagi asked with severe interest.

“She was killed by someone she thought she could trust…her own brother who wanted to take over the moon. But there was the prince, a prince of the earth who she had fallen in love who had killed her brother to avenge her. However, in the heat of battle he hadn’t realized he was severely wounded as well. And just before he died he had managed to find his Serenity and died along with her, hand in hand. However, instead of decaying in the battlefield, their bodies turned into sparkling lights, which mom said she strongly believes is the light of the moon that we see every night…well for us pretty much all of the time. They became the moon until they were ready to one day be reincarnated. Mom said she believes that I am the reincarnation of that prince and that I was waiting for my princess to come back to me.” Mamoru explained to Usagi, whose eyes were shining like crazy with happiness.

“Now, I don’t know if any that’s true, but if it is; I strongly believe that you’re my princess reincarnated just for me.” Mamoru said causing Usagi to cry with happiness as she ran into his arms and hugged him.

“I love you Mamo!” Usagi cried.

“Oh I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before…” Usagi started babbling before Mamoru shut her up by kissing her.

“It’s ok; as long as I can call you Usako.” Mamoru said softly.

Usagi didn’t say anything; she just cried and kissed him back as a response.

** With Tasuku & Berry: **

Tasuku had already shown Berry his secret place awhile ago; they were in his room making out.

** With Keiichiro, Setsuna, Kenji & Ami: **

Keiichiro, Setsuna, Kenji and Ami were all making sure things were tidy as Keiichiro had shown Setsuna his secret place the other night and Kenji had shown Ami his a year or so ago.

** With Inuyasha & Kagome: **

Inuyasha was going to show Kagome his secret place, but instead they were in their chambers arguing about something.

“Excuse me! What did you just call me you pretentious prick?!” Kagome screeched pissed off.

“Did I stutter? I called you an annoying wench!” Inuyasha yelled back.

“Well! I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as annoying as you!” Kagome yelled.

“There they go again…” Inuyasha and Kagome heard Miroku and Koga as they passed by their room.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the door and then heard a combination of laughing and running away.

“You know…for being an annoying wench, you are certainly a cute one…” Inuyasha said looking at the floor with a light blush.

“Well…thank you. You’re not so bad looking yourself.” Kagome said a bit awkwardly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Just put one in her already and get it over with!” Piccolo called from the other side causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to turn redder than a fire hydrant.

However, before they could yell at him, Piccolo was gone.

“So…what do you want to do now?” Kagome asked as she started calming down.

“Well, I was going to take you to the place my mother used to take me a child…but I think it’s getting late and such. Do you like movies?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome, still a little red in the face.

“Sure…what kind of movies? I hope you don’t have any chick-flicks; I’m not into them like my sister is.” Kagome said simply making a face.

“Fuck no! I have action, adventure, comedy and horror.” Inuyasha answered.

“I like comedy.” Kagome said simply as she went to sit in a chair.

“No. I mean…you can sit in the bed with me if you’d like.” Inuyasha said shocking Kagome, but she sat in his bed anyways.

So Inuyasha ended up putting in some movie about a male vampire who was always fucking up everything he ever did; he was married with three young children. All of his friends and anyone who didn’t know him found him to be an absolute joy and funny guy while his family had had enough of it all. they left and after a month he realized he wanted them back and did everything he could to get them back including getting run over by vehicles, running into signs, taking it up the butt in jail after getting drunk and falling in a large body of water and so on and so forth. He got his family back in the end; but Kagome didn’t see that because she fell asleep on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Stupid girl…” Inuyasha sighed, but gently picked her up and carried her to her bed where he watched her for a few hours, debating on playing with her hair.

In the end he went back to his chambers, shutting the door behind him and masturbated, thinking about that stupid girl whom he fell in love with…something he thought would never happen ever again after the whole Kikyo thing…

** With Syaoran & Sakura: **

Syaoran had already taken Sakura to his secret place a few days ago; they were now just talking about family and their hobbies in their chambers right now; Sakura was slowly falling asleep in Syaoran’s lap.

** With Ryou, Trunks, Momo & Mika: **

“Well, there’s Keiichiro and Setsuna; maybe they’ve seen them.” Trunks said to Mika as they walked through the dining area.

“Right. Hey, have you seen my sister, Momo and Ryou?” Mika said agreeing.

“No, we haven’t. What’s going on?” Keiichiro and Setsuna asked looking at the two.

“The girls need to have an important discussion with each other.” Trunks said simply, trying to be as discrete as possible.

“No, we haven’t seen them; but if we do we’ll let them know you’re looking for them.” Keiichiro said simply, but with a worried look on his face; he knew something was wrong, but not sure what. He was worried because something was up with his brother, new sister and cousins. Yes, he considered Mika, Mai, Momo, Haruka, Kurogane and all the others as his new family members.

“Ok, thank you. I guess we’ll see you later.” Trunks said as he and Mika headed on their way.

“Just remember you only have a little more than two hours before you have to be in your chambers tonight!” Keiichiro called back.

“Yeah, yeah!” Trunks called back, waving.

“Where do you think they are?” Momo asked softly as she held onto Ryou’s arm as they walked through the halls.

“Who are you looking for?” Keiichiro asked popping around a corner with Setsuna.

“We’re looking for Trunks and Mika.” Ryou replied.

“Oh…that’s funny; they’re looking for you as well. we just saw them coming pass the kitchen. We told them we hadn’t seen you since dinner; but we’d let you know if we saw you. That was about…five minutes ago.” Setsuna explained.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked looking at the two.

“Nothing much…we just need to talk to them; it’s important.” Ryou explained; Momo was still very shy.

“Oh we see…just go that way; you should bump into them at some point…especially since there’s only two hours left to be out of your chambers for the night.” Keiichiro explained understanding what was going on; he could read it in Ryou’s face.

“Ok. Thank you; see you around.” Ryou said taking Momo’s hand and led her down some more halls.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

After twenty minutes or so of wandering around, Ryou, Momo, Trunks and Mika all bumped into each other.

“There you two are!” The four said at the same time.

“We need to talk.” Mika and Momo said at the same time while Trunks and Ryou stood back.

“Momo confess she was raped?” Trunks asked looking at Ryou.

“Yep. I’m guessing so did Mika.” Ryou said looking at Trunks.

“Yep. Now what?” Trunks asked looking at Ryou.

“Who knows… Should we find Fai and Mai as well?” Ryou asked looking at the two.

“No.” Mika said simply.

“Why?” Ryou asked confused.

“Because, she really doesn’t want Kurogane and Haruka knowing that it happened. She won’t listen to reason or us when we say we want to say something. Speaking of which…Momo, I thought you didn’t want to say anything either…” Mika said looking at Momo.

“I didn’t…or…” Momo started, starting to become frazzled.

“Mai wouldn’t let you would she?” Mika asked.

“…No…” Momo said slowly and softly.

“Well…we can tell them together. Trunks said we don’t even have to mention Mai…” Mika said simply, looking at Momo.

“But…it’s Kurogane and Haruka; they’ll know…they read our faces and such.” Momo said softly.

“That’s true…but we still have to tell them.” Mika said determined.

“But I’m scared…what if they get really mad and hate us for not telling them sooner?” Momo asked softly, trying not to cry.

“We’ll be there with you for you.” Ryou and Trunks said simply as Ryou held Momo and Trunks went to Mika.

“Ok…” Momo said softly.

“Ok…let’s go before I change my mind.” Mika said simply as she started walking.

“Do you know where to go?” Momo asked softly causing Mika to fall over; she didn’t know where to go.

“Well first off…Haruka’s room is that way…but Zakuro’s room is this way. Zakuro invited Haruka to her room along with Michiru, Mint, Makoto and Minako just for them…” Ryou said simply.

“And then Kurogane’s room is two halls past that way.” Trunks said, helping Mika up.

“Ok, let’s go; lead the way.” Mika said once she was up and looked at Trunks and Ryou…

** With Michiru, Haruka, Zakuro, Mint, Makoto & Minako: **

Michiru had shown Haruka her spot awhile ago, Zakuro was going to show Mint hers tomorrow night and Makoto showed Minako her spot two nights ago. So they decided to have what they call a “Lesbian Party.”

“So…what’s it like being part of our family now?” Zakuro asked looking at Haruka.

“It’s nice actually. To be honest I was a little worried about it.” Haruka said simply.

“What she means is she was worried about her brother and sisters.” Michiru said with a smile.

“But they all seem happy and like they’re adjusting just fine.” Haruka said simply.

“Kurogane seems to really be making Tomoyo happy.” Zakuro muttered.

“Yeah…and she seems to be making him happy as well. I never would’ve thought that would ever happen.” Haruka muttered.

“Why do you say that?” Zakuro asked confused.

“Kurogane always said that the only thing that mattered to him was family. But this is good for him.” Haruka said simply with a soft smile.

“Your sisters seem happy as well.” Makoto and Minako said at the same time.

“Hmm. Yes, they are. And I’m truly happy for them…so long as they’re happy and don’t get hurt.” Haruka said seriously.

“Very well said.” Zakuro, Michiru, Makoto and Minako said at the same time with smiles.

“So…why’d you cut your hair; it was so pretty before.” Mint said looking at Haruka.

“I hate my hair long…I prefer it like this. End of that discussion.” Haruka said simply.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yes…” Michiru started when all of the sudden there was knocking on the door.

“Yes, how can I help you? Oh Ryou, Trunks…Mika and Momo? What’s going on?” Zakuro asked answering the door.

“Is Haruka in there?” Mika asked bravely.

“Yeah, hold on. Haruka; two of your sisters are here looking for you.” Zakuro said going into her room.

“Hey, what’s going on? Is everything is ok? What’s wrong?” Haruka asked calmly at first and then seen the girls’ faces when she and Michiru came to the door.

“We need to talk.” Mika said simply.

“Sure. What is it?” Haruka asked looking at the two.

“We need to talk with you and Kurogane.” Momo said softly.

“Oh…ok. This can’t be good. This isn’t good is it?” Haruka asked seriously.

“…No…” Both girls said looking guilty.

“Ok…let’s go find him. Girls, I have to go…family emergency.” Haruka said looking at Zakuro and the others.

“It’s ok. Go ahead.” Zakuro said as Haruka and Michiru left.

“Oh boy…” Zakuro sighed.

“What? What’s going on?” Mint, Makoto and Minako asked concerned.

“Those girls were raped and are about to tell Haruka and Kurogane. I can read it on their faces. They have the same facial expressions that Michiru and I had after we were raped and were finally ready to tell someone.” Zakuro said grabbing a deck of cards.

“Oh…” Mint, Makoto and Minako said watching the door for a few minutes before playing poker…

** With Kurogane & Tomoyo: **

Tomoyo had shown Kurogane her secret place the day after they arrived; so they were about to make love.

“Now, you’re sure you want to do this?” Kurogane asked as he removed his shirt while Tomoyo sat there in her sexy night gown.

“Yes, I’m sure; I’m ready.” Tomoyo answered softly.

“Ok then…” Kurogane said as he sat on her bed and pulled her to him.

“Kurogane, I love you.” Tomoyo said softly.

“I love you too, Tomoyo.” Kurogane said before gently kissing Tomoyo while fondling her breasts.

“Mmmm…” Tomoyo moaned into Kurogane’s mouth.

“You’re so soft.” Kurogane said in between kisses.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Came knocking on the door.

“Oh come on…” Tomoyo complained softly.

“Its fine; just ignore whoever it is.” Kurogane said as he started to kiss her neck.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Came more knocking; this time a little louder.

“Mmmm…Kurogane, maybe we should answer the door…” Tomoyo said softly.

“Mmmm…Go away; we’re a little busy right now!” Kurogane yelled back at the door.

This time the knocking came more frantically.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Come on Kurogane; answer the god damn door! We have some kind of emergency with Mika and Momo!” Haruka yelled banging on the door getting Kurogane’s attention; he quickly grabbed his shirt, put it on and was at the door while Tomoyo quickly put on something more appropriate.

“What is it? This better not be some fucking joke because I made fun of your hair a few weeks ago!” Kurogane exclaimed before opening the door.

“It’s not! We have to talk. Please Kurogane, open the door.” Momo called softly on the other side of the door causing Kurogane to open the door, Tomoyo right next to him.

“What’s going on? Are you two ok?” Kurogane asked looking at the group of people…vampires standing outside his and Tomoyo’s door…

** With Helios, Rini, Hotaru, Goten, Kanna, Bulla, Tart & Pudding: **

Helios, Rini, Hotaru, Goten, Kanna, Bulla, Tart and Pudding were all passed out in Hotaru’s and Kanna’s room after they managed to get their hands on a crap ton of sweets and sodas.

“What are we going to do with these eight?” Kaede asked shaking her head.

“How in the world did they get all this crap?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“I’m not sure…they must’ve snuck in while we were cleaning up the kitchen…” Bulma sighed.

“I doubt that…Helios and Goten probably managed to get a key...and there it is.” Kaede said walking over to Helios.

“Did he get it from one of the older kids or did he steal it?” Bulma asked confused.

“Neither…it’s a copy.” Kaede said looking at the key.

“So that means he stole it from someone, made a copy and returned it…” Vegeta said annoyed.

“It seems that way…” Kaede and Bulma sighed at the same time as they let them sleep for the night.

“I thought that Rini being here was helping him…I thought he was doing better; he hasn’t been acting out anymore.” Bulma said softly.

“This is old; it’s been used quite a few times. Not to mention we destroyed the old key copying machine…Rini is helping him tremendously. Yes, after Sonya did what she did he had some troubles and started acting out a little; but now he’s better and is back to his old self…almost. Now just wait for Kanna, Shippo and Bulla to find their loves.” Kaede said simply with a smile.

“Never going to happen old woman. I don’t even like that Hotaru is with that Goten kid.” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“I’m sure Bulla will find someone someday; and maybe even Shippo will as well…but we all know Kanna has no interest in men or women and she’s already fourteen.” Bulma said simply.

“Everyone has someone out there. Even if those four aren’t part of the prophecy; they have someone. Well obviously Hotaru has Goten…but you know what I mean.” Kaede said with a smile as she headed in a different direction than Vegeta and Bulma…


	9. The Triplet's Admitions of Being Raped...

** With Ryou, Trunks, Tomoyo, Michiru, Momo, Mika, Kurogane & Haruka: **

“You girls can sit down if you want.” Tomoyo said kindly to Mika and Momo.

“Are you sure?” Momo asked softly as Mika sat down right away; Haruka and Kurogane stood in front of the bed while Michiru and Tomoyo stood on the side and Ryou and Trunks stood by a wall.

“Yeah, it’s fine; go ahead.” Tomoyo said still kindly.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?” Kurogane asked impatiently as Momo slowly sat on Tomoyo’s bed.

“Well…we wanted to…Momo?” Mika asked, scared under Kurogane’s gaze.

“What Mika’s trying to say is we needed to tell you something important. We wanted to tell you last year when it happened…but Mai wouldn’t let us; she didn’t want anyone to know…” Momo started to explain and something immediately clicked in Kurogane’s and Haruka’s brains.

“Oh no… No, no, no…” Kurogane and Haruka mumbled placing their hands on their head as they paced back and forth a little, before coming back and kneeling in front of their sisters.

“Please don’t tell us you were raped…” Haruka pleaded.

“W-we can’t do that…” Mika and Momo both said softly causing Haruka to crumble and Kurogane froze.

“Haruka…Kurogane…” Mika started.

“We’re sorry…” Momo said softly.

“Why? Why wouldn’t you tell us this?” Haruka asked softly.

“I don’t know…” Momo said softly looking down.

“Mai didn’t want to tell you. And at first neither did I. Mai and I kind of ganged up on Momo and told her not to say anything. After some time I decided I didn’t want to hold it in anymore and I wanted to tell you, but Mai freaked out and begged me not to say anything. And I guess Mai still forced Momo to keep quiet.” Mika explained.

“Mai was raped as well?” Haruka asked sadly.

“Yes…” Mika and Momo answered softly, both looking down.

“Who? Who did that to you?” Kurogane asked pissed off, demanding answers.

“Some of mom’s friends…” Momo said softly.

“We don’t know their names.” Mika added.

“But I know that one of them…the one that raped Mai died of a heart attack…” Momo said softly.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but you can’t just go back to the mainland to kill someone; they would have to come here.” Tomoyo said calmly.

“Gahhh…Grrr…” Kurogane grunted and groaned in annoyance.

“I’m sorry.” Momo said softly.

“I didn’t say anything when I was raped either. Unfortunately, a lot of girls and even men don’t say anything if they were raped.” Michiru explained getting a look from Kurogane.

“Kurogane, calm down; she’s just saying. But that being said, you should’ve told us when this happened. Girls, we will always be there for you and we wouldn’t have been mad at you if you would’ve told us back then. And we’re still not mad at you; we’re upset, yes; but we’re not mad. Girls, we’re always going to be there for you no matter what.” Haruka explained calmly to the girls who were now crying.

“How long have you two known?” Kurogane asked Ryou and Trunks.

“I just found out a little bit ago. I suggested she tell you once I got her to tell me.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Same here…in a sense. She admitted she wanted to say something, but couldn’t because of Mai.” Fai explained just as calm.

“Please don’t be mad at them… If you really want to be mad at someone; you can be mad at me.” Momo said standing up.

“Momo…I’m not mad at them…and I’m not mad at you. As Haruka said, I’m just upset. I don’t understand why you didn’t feel you could trust us with any of that.” Kurogane said hugging Momo gently and then Mika as well.

“I’m sorry.” Both girls said as Kurogane and Haruka hugged them both.

“Now…let’s go figure out where Mai is and talk to her.” Kurogane said sternly.

“Ok…” Mika and Momo said softly as they started walking to the door.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

It took fifteen minutes but they eventually found Mai and Fai coming through the kitchen.

“Oh hey guys; what’s going on?” Fai asked looking at the group with they ran into them.

“Kurogane, Haruka…is everything ok? You look like… You like you just got some upsetting news… Momo…what did you do?” Mai asked annoyed; she knew exactly what they were all doing there, staring at her like that now.

“We both told them that we were all raped.” Mika answered looking directly at Mai.

“Why would you do that; we all agreed not to tell!” Mai cried out angry.

“No we didn’t; you and I did at first…but then I wanted to tell them sometime afterwards. And Momo…well she always wanted to say something and we both made her promise to keep quiet…which wasn’t fair. And neither was you begging me not to say something when I eventually wanted to.” Mika said looking at Mai.

“And that’s the point; you can’t go back on your word! I can’t believe you did that!” Mai yelled becoming increasingly frustrated.

“And I can’t believe you forced or blackmailed them into not saying something at all in the first place. And you…you should’ve convinced her to say something when you found out; because I’m sure you found out as well.” Kurogane said very pissed off.

“I’m sorry; I just didn’t want you to know seeing as they all wore condoms and pulled out anyways! Not to mention none of us wanted you to go to jail; because that would’ve happened if we told you because you would kill those men!” Mai yelled.

“You’re damn right I would’ve killed those men! But I wouldn’t have gotten caught! I know how to get around all them and all that!” Kurogane yelled pissed off.

Just then they all heard the gong go off indicating that it was time to get to everyone’s room for the night.

“Kurogane…it’s time to get to our rooms…” Tomoyo said holding onto Kurogane’s arm while Michiru took Haruka’s arm.

“Well, I guess you’re off the hook for now; but we’ll be discussing this more tomorrow. Do you understand me? All three of you.” Haruka said looking at Mai, Mika and Momo.

“Yes, we understand…” All three girls replied looking at Haruka and Kurogane.

“Then go; we’ll see you tomorrow. Good night; and we love you.” Kurogane said as calmly as he could.

“Yes, we love you girls very much…no matter how upset we are with you; we will always love you.” Haruka said very seriously.

“I love you too.” Mika said calmly.

“I love you very much.” Momo said sadly.

“Yeah…I love you both as well.” Mai said looking down.

After all that everyone went their separate ways.

“I still can’t believe you said anything at all… Well Momo sure, but you? I thought I could at least trust you.” Mai said looking at Mika angrily as they walked to their rooms.

“Shut up. It’s all done and over with now anyways…for the most part. Now just go to bed or whatever it is you do.” Mika said as they all went to their rooms…


End file.
